Yuki, my friend yuki my lover
by Althena
Summary: Le corespondant de Shuichi débarque au Japon mais à peine arrivé, les ennuis pleuvent sur leurs têtes... en particulier avec l'arrivée du VRAI Eiri Yuki... Fic Complète!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur : les personnages Punpun, Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

pensées: _italique_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Au studio de La NG corporation, l'équipe de Bad Luck attend avec impatience l'arrivée de Shuichi, qui était très en retard. Cela fait déjà deux heures qu'il est en retard et Sakano commence à paniquer de ce long retard car il avait une émission de télévision à faire. K, s'étant montré trop patient avec lui, part tout de suite le chercher chez lui. Mais Nakano se rappelle d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son ami.

Nakano: pas la peine d'aller chez lui! Il doit être à l'aéroport pour chercher son ami.

Sakano: son ami? Il a des amis à l'étranger?

K: peut-être un qu'il a rencontré aux Etats Unis? Ce n'est pas possible nous faire poireauter ici alors qu'l s'amuse! Je vais le chercher pendant que vous allez à l'émission!

Nakano: mister K, n'allez pas nous l'abimer!

Shuichi et Yûki étaient enlacés dans leur lit. Shuichi se réveille et se rend compte de l'heure tardive et dans sa précipitation, réveille son amant. Yûki était souvent de mauvaise humeur quand il n'avait pas assez dormi et n'hésite à pas crier contre Shuichi pour son réveil brutal.  
Pressé par le temps, il demande à l'écrivain de l'amener au bâtiment de NG corporation. Devant le visage paniqué de Shindo, Yûki ne pouvait pas refuser de peur de recueillir des larmes de peine. Il se lève et enfile une chemise blanche bien propre. Il prend ses clefs de voiture et pose une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Shuichi. "Allons-y". Pour le remercier, Shuichi l'embrasse. Pendant le trajet, Shuichi lui demandait un autre service : dès qu'il l'aura déposé devant le bâtiment, il devra chercher quelqu'un à l'aéroport. Bien sûr, Yûki ne tarde pas à lui poser quelques questions pour savoir qui il devait ramener à la maison.

Shuichi: C'est mon correspondant depuis le collège. Il vient au japon pour peaufiner ses études et il va faire un stage d'un an ici et je lui ai proposé d'occuper ma chambre dans ma maison familiale.

Yûki: si tu avais dit qu'il allait dormir chez nous, je t'aurais tué.

Shuichi: mais il est très gentil et c'est en partie grâce à lui que 'j'ai pu réussi mes exams de fin d'année.

Yûki: il doit alors savoir bien parler japonais. Comment vais-je le reconnaître à l'aéroport sans que les gens ne m'aperçoivent?

Shuichi: je lui ai dit qu'un homme blond aux lunettes noires et avec une chemise blanche ira le chercher. Je doute qu'il ait deux personnes comme toi dans tout le japon.

Yûki: Ok, je vais le ramener à l'appartement. Bon on est arrivé! Bonne journée, Shuichi!

Shuichi: à toi aussi, Yûki!

Yûki: au fait dis-moi son nom pour que je puisse le retrouver plus facilement.

Shuichi: Ah oui! Il s'appelle...

Pendant ce temps à l'aéroport, le correspondant de Shuichi récupère ses bagages et se dirige vers le grand hall de l'aéroport de Tokyo. Il portait des lunettes de soleil et un chapeau qu'il retire immédiatement. Après douze heures de voyage assis dans l'avion, il se sentait bien en recevant sur son visage les rayons du soleil. Mais cette joie est de courte de durée quand des filles le voient. Elles s'approchent de lui et s'écrient pour voir enfin leur idole en personne. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi puis d'autres filles accourent vers lui. Cette foule qui ne cesse de se gonfler le fait paniquer et part en courant à la sortie bagages à la main.  
K arrive à ce moment à l'aéroport et cherche du regard Shuichi. Mais il sent un grand tremblement du sol causée par des milliers de bruits de bas à sa droite, il tourne sa tête et voit une tête familière poursuivie par des jeunes filles. Le correspondant voit un jeune blond avec des lunettes noires et une chemise blanche qui n'est que d'autre que K.

Correspondant: _C'est surement celui qui me doit me chercher_. hé oh par ici!

K: mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Allez viens par ici! La voiture t'attend.

Correspondant: ok!

Le correspondant et K sautent dans la voiture de Taxi qui démarre aussitôt. La foule composée exclusivement de jeunes filles se dispersent c'est à ce moment que Yûki Eiri arrive sur place. À l'entrée de la porte, il découvre les bagages de celui qui devait chercher. L'écrivain met ses bagages dans sa voiture et il interroge discrètement une fille de la foule pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec le propriétaire des bagages.

Fille: Shuichi Shindo était ici tout à l'heure! Je voulais lui demander un autographe mais un homme est venu le chercher!

Yûki: _Shuichi était ici? Impossible._ comment était-il, l'homme qui a emmené Shuichi?

Fille : il vous ressemblait avec des cheveux plus longs.

Yûki: _il est sûrement avec K.  
_

Fille : ah ...mais vous êtes...

Yûki: oups désolé je dois partir! Merci pour les renseignements!

Fille: Eiri Yûki est ici!

Yûki: ce n'est pas vrai, je suis découvert

Le correspondant remis de ces émotions de tout à l'heure, se rend compte que ses valises sont restés l'aéroport et demandait le retour à l'aéroport maisK le regarde d'un air menaçante se tient tranquille mais il avait pleins de questions à poser.

Correspondant: _Alors c'est lui, cet Yûki qu'il n'arrêtait pas de m'en parler depuis un moment? C'est vrai qu'il a un regard très perçant mais pas à ce point! Comment ce type peut-il être son colocataire. Je suis sûr qu'il l'exploite à mort et que c'est un gros fainéant.  
_

K: hé, combien de fois je t'ai dit de mettre des lunettes de soleil quand tu sortais dehors?

Correspondant: _on se connaît même pas et il se permet de me tutoyer. Quel culot il a celui-là!_ Vous êtes vraiment direct avec les gens. Je voulais voir le soleil de Tokyo et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les mettre à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et pourquoi ces filles me poursuivaient-elles?

K: ne joue pas à l'amnésique avec moi! Déjà que tu te permets d'arriver en retard à ton travail, tu traînes à l'aéroport et puis tu joues les innocents?

Correspondant: _oui c'est vrai que je suis en retard mais quand même je suis tellement désolé amis comment aurais-je pu savoir que l'avion allait décoller en retard?_ Ne ramenez pas la faute sur moi!

K: Tu vas te taire ou je vais vraiment faire feu (sort son magnum)

Correspondant: Gyaah! _Quoi! un pistolet! C'est quoi ce mec? _Ok... je ... vais ... me taire... _Yûki est un violent  
_

K: Bien ! (range son magnum) Direction les studios de la télévision!

Correspondant: _Studios de télévision_! mais attendez, c'est quoi cette histoire? Je ne suis jamais passé à la télévision! _Je veux rentrer chez moi  
_

K: mais t'as vraiment oublié, Shuichi!

Correspondant: _IL me prend pour Shuichi, ce taré ne sait même pas reconnaître son copain ou quoi!_ il y a erreur sur la personne! Moi je ne suis pas Shuichi. Je vous assure, monsieur Yûki, il y a erreur sur la personne.

K: Yûki? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça? Je suis ton manager, K!

Correspondant: _Manager? K? Ouh là mais dans quel galère je me suis embarqué! _excusez-moi mais ramenez de toute urgence à l'aéroport! Monsieur Yûki doit sûrement attendre.

K: Hum hum désolé mais tu vas devoir remplacer Shuichi puisque je ne sais pas où il se trouve en ce moment. Et puis personne ne verra la différence entre toi et lui mais si tu gâches l'émission, je te jure que tu vas le regretter toute ta vie (montre son magnum qui brille à la lumière)

Correspondant: _il ne plaisante pas ce gars!_ ok... _au secours, que quelqu'un m'aide!_

Shuichi court dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Il entre enfin dans sa salle de réunion et découvre à sa grande surprise une réunion entre Tohma Seguchi et quelques représentants du monde international de la musique. Confus d'avoir dérangé sa réunion, il s'excuse et ferme la porte derrière lui

Shuichi: _aie aie, comment vais-je fais pour trouver les autres? Ils sont certainement au studio télé mais le bâtiment est situé à l'autre bout de la ville.je n'ai pas envie déranger Yûki pour qu'il m'amène alors qu'il doit s'occuper de lui. Comment est-ce que je vais faire?_

Tatsuha et Ryuichi discutaient ensemble lorsqu'ils voient Shuichi commençait à désespérer. Ryuichi met sa peluche devant lui et joue les ventriloques. Shuichi sèche ses larmes et tourne sa tête et voit son idole en train d'essayer de le consoler. Le chanteur des Bad Luck reprend espoir en voyant Tatsuha qui essaye lui aussi de le réconforter. Le frère de Yûki lui demande ce qu'il lui fait tant de peine.

Shuichi: _Tatsuha, mon sauveur_ Tatsuha, c'est urgent! Conduis-moi à la station TV, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais il faut que tu m'amènes là-bas...

Tatsuha: _Il a bien dit "tout ce que je voudrais" _d'accord, allons-y sans plus tarder.

Tatsuha prend la main de Shuichi et l'entraîne jusqu'à sa moto pendant que Ryuichi leur dit au revoir avec sa peluche rosée.

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : les pensées du correspondant sont supposé être en français mais comme je ne peut pas faire des effets de couleurs, elle apparaissement en noir. voilà c'était le commentaire de la fin du premier chapitre. 


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Altena

note de l'auteur : les personnages Punpun, Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

pensées: _italique_

en français: **gras**

**

* * *

**K et le correspondant arrive au studio de la télévision. Sous la menace du révolver de K, le correspondant n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à cet homme qui jouait avec sa vie. Il avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant à quel genre d'émissions il allait participer. En ouvrant la porte, un homme en larmes avec des lunettes carré lui saute dessus et lui prie de vite prendre sa place au sein du groupe. 

Correspondant: _**c'était quoi, cette fontaine ambulante? Je vais mourir de honte si c'est une émission de variété...**_

Présentateur : BIENVENUE AU BINGO QUIZZ!

Correspondant: **_Shuichi, où es-tu? Je vais mourir_**

Le présentateur du Bingo Quizz présentait les différentes équipes présentes. Le correspondant de Shuichi suait à grosses gouttes rien que penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si jamais il faisait sans faire exprès bien sûr, capoter l'émission.

Correspondant: _**Je vais détester le japon. Je suis venu ici exprès pour te voir parce que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi. Et j'apprends d'un coup que tu as un manager que tu fais des émissions de télévision, et que tu vis paisiblement dans le monde du show biz!  
**_

Présentateur: prêts pour la première manche! Question 1: question de culture générale! Qui a écrit les lois de la réfraction?

D'un coup, le correspondant appuie sur le buzzer et répond instantanément "Descartes" qui est bien sûr la bonne réponse. Tout le monde était étonné par la rapidité de Shuichi même si son meilleur ami qui est pourtant un meilleur élève que lui.

Nakano : bien joué, Shuichi

Suguru : un entraînement intensif de connaissances! bien joué!

Sakano: Shuichi...

K: _pas mal, l'imposteur. Voyons voir comment tu te débrouilles pour la suite_

le jeu continue. À toutes les questions, le correspondant en se faisant passer pour Shuichi, répondait juste et avec une rapidité étonnante. Les membres de Bad Luck étaient étonnés mais Nakano sentait bien que cette grande culture générale de Shuichi n'est pas venue comme ça en claquant des doigts. Il s'approche de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

Nakano: sais-tu que j'ai eu mon diplôme de médecin?

Correspondant: un docteur qui sait jouer de la musique c'est plutôt rare mais il vaut mieux se concentrer sur la partie, cher Hiroshi Nakano.

Nakano: tu t'es trahi, imposteur!

Correspondant:oups. _J'ai dit une bêtise là. C'est vrai que Shuichi l'appelle Hiro et pas Hiroshi_ désolé mais c'st ton manager qui m'as demandé de prendre sa place. Alors fais comme si j'étais lui.

Nakano: justement c'est l'heure physique et c'est Shuichi qui court le plus donc avec ta connaissance prodigieuse et ta vitesse de course tu devrais gagner aisément.

Correspondant: **_mais c'est quoi ce pays de fou? Je suis nul en sport. Je veux rentrer chez moi! Je ne veux pas y aller ..._**Quoi? mais non!

Dans sa voiture, Yûkicomposait le numéro de téléphone portable de Shuichi pour savoir quelle était la situation. Après quelques tonalités, le chanteur décroche enfin. Mais il avait du mal à tenir son téléphone en même temps que de conduire.Il devait le placer en mode mains libres car il était à la fois arrêté à un feu et regardait un écran de la ville de Tokyo, qui retransmettait l'émission du Bingo Quizz.

Yûki: Allo, Shuichi?

Shuichi: Yûki, alors il est arrivé mon ami?

Yûki: pour tout te dire, il s'est fait kidnappé par ton manager K.

Shuichi: QUOI!

Yûki : et ce n'est pas tout, je suis en train de regarder l'émission à laquelle tu devais participer aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien.

Shuichi: comment ça? Je ne suis même pas sur le plateau?

Yûki: je sais... et tu ne pouvais pas être à l'aéroport cinq minutes avant que j'arrive. En fait je ne sais pas où ton équipe a péché ton remplaçant mais c'est un assez bon candidat! Mais où est-ce que tu es là? J'entends plein de vent.

Shuichi : en fait, je me dirige vers le plateau sur la moto de ton frère et on va arriver là! Désolé faut que je raccroche.

Yûki:_ mais qu'il fait là, cet abruti? Il ne devait pas faire une cérémonie lui à Kyoto_

* * *

Présentateur: voilà la seconde manche de jeu! Pour répondre à la question, courrez le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce que le voyant s'allume pour donner la réponse! Voyons voir les scores: Oh BAD LUCK a fait un sans faute depuis le début avec un sans-faute laissant tous ses adversaires au score le plus bas! Va-t-il avoir un retournement de situation? Voilà le début de la manche! 

Correspondant: _**non non, pourquoi il fait que ça tombe sur moi? Au secours!**_

Après que la manche soit bien entamée, Shuichi et Tatsuha arrivent au studio de télévision. Le producteur et K se retournent pour découvrir le couple de garçons essoufflés pour avoir cherché pendant un quart d'heure le plateau. Sakano en tournant tout le temps de gauche à droite, ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et se met à paniquer en voyant un Shuichi devant lui et un autre qui jouait sur le plateau.

Sakano: mais Shuichi tu n'es pas censé être avec tes camarades?

Shuichi: désolé pour mon retard mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Je croyais qu'il devait être avec Yûki.

K: c'est pour lui que tu es allé à l'aéroport?

Shuichi: je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit depuis mon retour de New York! Et puis j'ai été avec Yûki ou avec Tatsuha depuis ce matin.

K: oh je vois... quand monsieur a du temps libre, il en profite pour être avec son amant...

Shuichi: _ah ...on peut vraiment rien lui cacher _bon je vais reprendre ma place sur le plateau.

Tatsuha : attends, laisse faire le newbie. _Il se débrouille pas et puis il est trop chou, essoufflé comme il est. Il est aussi mignon que Shuichi; je vais pouvoir me le faire_

Le correspondant est essoufflé par cette épreuve physique. Bien qu'il avait toutes les réponses, il était trop essoufflé pour répondre et il n'y avait pas d'endurance physique. Il suait à grosses gouttes comme s'il souffrait. Pourtant, il se relève pour la dernière question qui pouvait lui apporter la victoire finale. Avant même que la question ne soit posée, il marchait à petit pas sur le tapis roulant. Le correspondant marchait sur son tapis roulant. Quand le présentateur de l'émission pose la dernière question, il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et il s'arrête de marcher, fatigué par cette manche. Puis Nakano lui crie de courir mais le correspondant n'en pouvait plus et s'exprime en français à voix basse pour exprimer la fatigue qui se lisait déjà sur son visage. Les autres concurrents étaient en train de courir mais ils étaient aussi fatigués que lui.

Correspondant: (à voix basse): **_J'en ai marre! Je suis fatigué, je peux même plus marcher! Et en plus c'est une question de littérature japonaise contemporaine._** J'y connais rien, moi..

présentateur: alors quel auteur a écrit "COOL"?

Correspondant: (tjrs à voix basse) _**COOL?... ce livre qui m'a réveillé en moi la flamme de la guerre contre lui...**_ cet auteur minable qui ne respecte pas ses droits d'identité (à voix normale maintenant et court à toute vitesse) cet homme qui m'a humilié moi, qui suis un scientifique

Présentateur: oui, Shindo?

Correspondant: Yûki Eiri, _**le démon Eiri ...Yûki...**_

Un ballon rempli de confettis éclate au dessus de la tête du correspondant, signe de la victoire. Nakano et Suguru sautent au cou du faux Shuichi puis le présentateur fait son discours habituel puis remet le prix spécialau gagnants qui étaient les bad Luck :le droit de chanter leur nouvelle chanson.

Correspondant: _**c'est une blague j'espère!**_ **hanyaah! Je veux rentrer chez moi!**

Nakano: _mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit?_ dans quel langue il a parlé là?

Suguru: si tu ne veux pas chanter Shindo, dis-le moi! _qu'il est chiant!_

Correspondant: **si je suis venu ici c'est juste que votre managerà la ( censuré)de K s'est trompé de personne.**

K: _qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, là? Il ne vient pas de m'insulter, cet imbécile!_

Sakano : qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!qu'est-ce qu'on va faire!

Toute l'équipe était paniquée par les pleurs soudains de ce correspondant. Le présentateur essaye de sauver la situation en proposant une petite pause de pub. Bad Luck en profitait pour ramener le faux Shuichi dans les loges tandis que les autres en font de même pour échanger dans l'ombre les deux Shuichi.  
L'émission reprend avec cette fois le vrai Shuichi aux commendes de leur nouvelle chanson. Pendant ce temps, le producteur et le manager demande à Tatsuha de ramener ce garçon (quasi jumeau de Shuichi) chez son frère. Pendant ce temps, Yûki se retrouve bloqué dans les embouteillages et réfléchissait aux derniers mots de ce faux Shuichi. qu'entendait-il par "cet homme qui m'a humilié moi, qui suis un scientifique"? Je suis cet homme qui l'a humilié mais quand?...

* * *

Le correspondant qui était endormi se réveille brusquement. Il était allongé dans un grand canapé. Un drap était posé sur son corps et scrute du regard la pièce. 

Correspondant: **_waouh la baraque de riche! C'est vraiment bien décoré! Mais où est-ce que je suis d'abord et que s'est-il passé? Ah oui je me souviens j'étais poursuivie par des furies à l'aéroport puis je me suis retrouvé dans une émission de télévision mais le pire c'est que l'on m'a pris pour Shuichi! Quel horrible accueil! Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Ça doit être la maison de Shuichi. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il vivait dans un si grand appartement comparé au studio d'étudiant que j'ai, ça craint s'il vient chez moi bon allez puisque c'est comme ça, je ..._**

Tatsuha: Ah t'es réveillé?

Correspondant: _**Quoi? Eh depuis quand il est là lui? Waouh quelle classe il a! Ça existe encore des personnes comme ça! Ah quel bonheur! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi! Et puis c'est qui lui, d'abord? Ah ou est-ce que je suis encore tombé?**_

Tatsuha: eh ben dis donc, c'est vrai que tu ressembles énormément à Shuichi. Si on ne m'avait pas dit que tu n'étais pas lui, j'aurais juré que c'était lui!

Correspondant: **_qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? J'ai rien compris à sa phrase. Heureusement que ce blondinet de K ou je ne sais plus quoi qui s'est fait passé pour Yûki lui a expliqué ce qui s'est passé parce que là, si je le retrouve!_** Et vous êtes?

Tatsuha: Je suis Tatsuha Uesugi! Et toi, faux Shuichi?

Correspondant: _**comment ça, faux Shuichi? **_Quel nom! On dirait un nom de moine!

Tatsuha: C'est que je suis un moine! Et toi ne t'as toujours pas répondu à ma question?

Correspondant: _**et puis quoi encore! Après m'avoir appelé "faux Shuichi" **_en fait, je ... hé ... Tatsuha qu'est-ce que vous faites _**pourquoi il touche comme ça, lui?**_

Tatsuha: _purée, il sent bon_ je me disais juste que comme tu ressemblais physiquement à Shuichi, tu devrais être constitué morphologiquement comme lui! _Ah il a la peau douce! Ça sesent qu'il est un étranger_

Correspondant: _**Les japonais sont tous aussi pervers que lui?**_ _**Hé mais où est-ce qu'il me touche lui!**_ Ah mais ...arrêtez !

Tatsuha: génial t'as tout de Shuichi! _Ah la la je vais d'abord m'entraîner sur lui et ensuite Shuichi deux pour le prix d'un ! _Bon je vais me commencer par toi!

Correspondant: _**j'ai un mauvais pressentiment là!**_ C'est à dire...?

Tatsuha: que l'on va s'amuser ensemble! _Mode démon pervers activé_

Correspondant: _**mais c'est quoi ce mec! Il veut coucher avec moi même si on est entre homme! C'est un gay! Au secours!**_ ... **non** arrête!

Tatsuha faisait la sourde oreille et ouvre complètement la chemise de son interlocuteur qui était maintenu allongé. Le correspondant se débatte pour se débarrasser de lui mais Tatsuha était beaucoup trop fort pour lui étant donné qu'il était fatigué de son épreuve physique. Tatsuha appréciait le léchouilles de sa nuque, mais son partenaire ne l'entendait pas de la même façon. Il essayait de se dégager mais en vain la force du jeune asiatique l'empêche de faire un mouvement de résistance. Sentant la langue du démon sur son corps, le correspondant ne peut s'empêcher de pousser des souffles chauds de sa bouche. Le ténébreux appréciait le repas qu'il dégustait mais le correspondant ne s'avoue pas vaincu juste parce qu'il était en position de faiblesse. Il essaye de dégager ses jambes mais les hormones du désir lui montent à la tête et n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Tatsuha sentant ses jambes impatientes de s'ouvrir _oh oh il veut la suite! C'est un rapide ce mec!_ Il lui laisse de la place pour s'écarter pendant qu'il léchait les tétons de son partenaire! Les souffles chauds se transforment en une expression d'extase, de plaisir pur!

* * *

voila c'était le chapitre 2 de ma fic. merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des rewiews! 


	3. Chapter 3

auteur Altena:

note de l'auteur:les personnages Punpun, Ayaka YUki et kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent.

* * *

Yuki ferma la porte d'entrée de son appartement. Fatigué d'avoir affronté des courses poursuites à l'aéroport, l'embouteillage au même endroit, il pensait enfin se reposer de sa dure matinée. Il se déchausse et accroche ses lunettes noires à sa chemise. Il entendait des bruits non plutôt des cris de son salon. Il reconnaît aisément la voix de son frère et entre violemment dans le salon. Tatsuha interrompe son moment de plaisir en voyant son frère. Le regard de Yuki se pose sur le visage du partenaire de son frère et était surpris de voir son amant dans les bras de son parent!

Yuki: Vous deux... vous étiez ... en train ... de ...

Tatsuha : Ah... mon... ah...

Tatsuha exprime sur son visage une expression de douleur et voulait verser des larmes de douleurs mais il se retient. Le correspondant avait profité de son inattention pour lui donner un coup de pied violent dans l'entrejambe du jeune ténébreux et luise dégageant encore plus et en s'aidant de l'accoudoir du canapé, il le frappe violemment avec ses pieds sur son visage pour le déguerpir du meuble. Il atterrit ainsi près de son frère, déboussolé par les coups et par la petite vue qu'il avait vue entre temps. Le correspondant se relève et ferme sa chemise à la hâte.

Correspondant: _**non mais pour qu'il se prenait, ce Tatsuha! Je ne suis pas un garçon de joie!**_ Je vous remercie pour votre intervention! Ce garçon est vraiment une ordure de la nature. Sauter sur moi comme ça...

Yuki: ça va aller maintenant? Tu aurais pu me dire que tu rentrais tôt aujourd'hui!

Correspondant: je suis arrivé le plus vite possible. Désolé si mes horaires ne vous conviennent pas mais je n'y peux rien! _**bah tiens comme s'il s'était de ma faute!**_

Yuki: qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu veux jouer aux distants avec moi, petit imbécile!

Correspondant: _**qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, là? J'ai pas compris**_ Vous avez quelque chose à dire? Mais ...

Yuki: (a embrassé le correspondant): je vais te réconforter ce soir!

Correspondant : _**mais c'est quoi, ce mec? Il est aussi direct que l'autre. Hé mais il se ressemble à la couleur de cheveux près mais alors...**_ Je comprends d'où viennent ces pulsions à ce noir!

Yuki: hum...

Correspondant : vous n'avez pas honte de montrer ça devant votre fils!

Yuki: comment ça, MON FILS? _Mais il ne va pas bien Shuichi! Il a oublié que Tatsuha est mon frère!..._ ohé t'es complètement malade, toi! Tatsuha est mon frère! Et pas mon fils, imbécile! _mais attends voir..._

Correspondant: je comprends rien à ce qu'il dit! Mais je m'en fiche parce que ... Si nous étions en France, il y'aurait longtemps que j'aurais appelé la police pour abus sexuel!

Yuki: France... mais alors t'es pas Shuichi!

Correspondant: _**encore un qui me prend pour lui mais c'est pas possible! ...**_ bien sûr que non!...je viens juste d'arriver et ce fichu Shuichi n'est même pas fichu de venir me chercher et il a envoyé son manager qui m'a obligé à faire des trucs pas possibles!

Yuki: alors c'était toi que je devais prendre?_ il aurait pu me dire à quoi il ressemblait!_ C'est pas vrai tu es... Punpun!

Correspondant: Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça! Il n'y a que Shuichi qui ose encore m'appeler comme ça et puis d'abord comment tu connais mon...? Alors c'est toi, Yuki? C'est vrai que tu ressembles à la description que Shuichi m'as faite. Donc tu es Yuki Uesugi. Enchanté de te rencontrer _**essayons d'être poli même si c'est dur**_ !

Tatsuha: Yuki Uesugi! wahahahahaha...Dommage que le vieux ne peut pas faire un troisième garçon parce que je l'aurais appelé comme ça!

Correspondant: bah... ce n'est pas son nom?

Tatsuha: Yuki est son nom d'écrivain. En fait il se nomme Eiri Uesugi! Eiri Yuki est son nom d'écrivain.

Correspondant: QUOI? Alors c'est lui? L'homme que je recherchais! Vous VOUS... je vais vous tuer...

Yuki: eh la doucement Tatsuha _t'aurais du fermer ta gueule pour une fois!_

Correspondant: Vous utilisez mon nom pour vendre! Toutes vos oeuvres sont publiés chez nous sous mon nom! Vos fans me harcèlent parce qu'elle croit que je suis l'auteur de ces livres à l'eau de rose! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un homme comme vous a pu en vendre autant et sur mon compte en plus alors que vous avez un TALENT ZERO POUR L' ECRITURE !

Yuki: moi, j'ai un talent zéro! espèce de jaloux à la française! Tu ne sais même pas quel est mon talent! T'es jaloux ! Et puis tu devrais me remercier pour t'avoir forgé une telle réputation! Espèce d'ingrat!

Correspondant: moi ingrat! C'est vous plutôt! Vous ne demandez pas même pas mon autorisation!

Shuichi entre dans l'appartement comme si de rien était et se jette dans les bras de Yuki. Il colle sa tête contre l'épaule de son amant et remarque la présence de son correspondant. Il lui sourit gentiment.

Shuichi: oh bonjour Punpun! Que penses-tu de notre pays? Merci pour ton aide au plateau télé! L'audience a bien augmenté avec tes connaissances!

Correspondant: Shuichi! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! On était encore au collège quand tu m'appelais comme ça!

Shuichi: ah oui c'est vrai et ben dis donc tu as bien grandi et beaucoup changé. Heureusement que tu m'as envoyé une photo de toi avant ton départ. J'aurais aimé voir sa tête quand il est venu te chercher mais c'est dommage c'estK qui est venu te prendre. Il m'a tout raconté...

correspondant: t'as oublié les bonnes manières ou quoi? Tu pourrais me présenter à tes amis même si on sautait sur moi pendant ton absence?

Shuichi: ah oui! Et bien bienvenue au japon et dans mon appartement! Le noir là est Tatsuha le frère de mon amant qui est juste devant toi! Eiri Uesugi, mon amant mais je te l'ai dit que je l'appelais toujours Yuki car c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu!

Correspondant: donc tu l'appelles toujours Yuki? T'aurais pu me le dire avant et puis ...amant! Ne me dis pas que t'es amant avec cette grande perche!

Shuichi: si et je l'aime beaucoup! (Il l'embrasse devant son correspondant)

correspondant: ... _**je retrouve mon copain et j'apprends qu'il est gay!**_

Yuki: et lui c'est qui à part Punpun?

Correspondant: ne m'appelle pas comme ça, voleur de nom! J'ai un nom! Je m'appelle Eiri Yuki!

Tatsuha+ Yuki: Quoi!

* * *

Shuichi avait préparé un dîner typiquement japonais pour son invité d'honneur en la personne d'Eiri. Tatsuha était bien sûr invité mais les deux Eiris ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils étaient encore fâchés pour la confusion et se faisait la tête. Pour Yuki, il était encore sous le choc de la phrase "Talent zéro". Pour Eiri, c'était plutôt la confusion entre lui et Shuichi ils se mettent quand même à table et se jettent souvent des regard noir voire glaciaux!  
Chacun s'installait à un coté de la table et mange silencieusement. Devant ce silence lourd et pesant, Shuichi engage la conversation entre ses différents invités.

Shuichi: comment trouves-tu la cuisine japonaise, Punpun?

Eiri: je t'ai dit de m'arrêter comme ça! On est plus au collège! Passe-moi du poisson!

Tatsuha: j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne sois pas un parent de Shuichi avec toutes vos ressemblances...

Eiri: **_j'espère que l'on est pas constitués de la même façon..._** c'est juste une coïncidence...

Shuichi: ... ...Punpun...

Eiri: mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi! Appelle-moi Eiri!

Yuki: Tu viens de France, non?

Eiri: Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, monsieur le faux japonais...

Yuki: (frappe la table) non mais c'est-ce qu'il me cherche ce français!...

Shuichi: allons calme-toi, Yuki Dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Tu m'avais dit que tu es venu pour un travail?

Eiri: (fixe Shuichi) pourquoi devras-je te répondre ? Tu ne m'as donné tes nouvelles depuis un an! j'apprends dans le même quart d'heure que tu es devenu célèbre dans tout le pays, que tu participes à des jeux stupides qui sont aussi stupides que toi, que tu as un amant et que tu es gay (fixe maintenant Yuki).. Et en plus tu es avec cet homme qui usurpe mon identité.(Montre Yuki du doigt)

Yuki: et pourquoi tu ramènes la faute sur moi! Tu devrais te fâcher contre Shuichi! C'est quand même lui qui ne t'a mis pas au courant!

Eiri: tu es qu'un mauvais joueur! il n'était encore pas avec toi quand tu as décidé ton nom d'écrivain et puis je suis sûr tu te rends même pas compte que tu es encore nul que lui puisque tu as un talent zéro pour écrire des romans à l'eau de rose!

Yuki: _il me cherche vraiment là!_

Shuichi: allons calmer vous! C'est un peu de ma faute aussi! J'aurais du te parler de Pun... (sent le regard de braise d'Eiri) ...enfin de mon ami. Mais je l'ai toujours surnommé que j'en ai oublié son vrai nom! Excusez-moi

Le visage attristé de Shuichi faisait taire leur dispute et se rassoient tranquillement. Puis c'était une atmosphère orageuse qui s'installe entre les deux Yuki. Ils se fixent dans les yeux et chacun avait un regard de braise. Sentant la tension monter de plus en plus Tatsuha pose quelques questions à Eiri.

Tatsuha: Tu avais parlé d'un travail au Japon mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais en France?

Eiri : eh bien,...je suis étudiant en neurologie. Un de mes professeurs a réussi à me dégoter un stage dans un pays étranger et comme je pouvais aller au japon et que j'ai une maîtrise assez bonne de la langue, j'ai décidé de rejoindre Shuichi et profiter de mon séjour ici pour découvrir le pays de mon correspondant.

Tatsuha: Tu ne fais pourtant pas français avec cette tête...

Eiri: ... et ton blondinet de frère ne fait pas très japonais, non plus!

Yuki: je vais le buter là!

Eiri: en fait je suis d'origine japonaise et puis en France on accepte facilement les personnes étrangères même si au début c'est dur! Enfin, tu ne considères pas trop comme un étranger vu à la façon dont tu m'as sauté dessus!

Tatsuha: tu es trop mignon comme garçon que j'avais envie de te manger! _trop intelligent ce garçon!pas pour moi!_

Eiri : ... _**j'ai envie de me casser de cette baraque**_ Bon merci pour ce repas, Shuichi! Je suppose que je ne peux pas vivre ici! Je vais dormir chez tes parents c'est ça?

Shuichi: oui et pour ta première soirée au japon, je rentre aussi chez moi pendant quelques jours.

Tatsuha: désolé Shuichi mais tu n'as pas oublié que tu as une dette envers moi.

Shuichi: hein _oh non il a pas oublié avec tout ce temps?_ euh Yuki, tu veux bien m'emmener avec toi? _faisons semblant d'ignorer ce qu'il a dit_

Eiri: _**je suis pas dupe à ce jeu bon faisons un effort**_ Monsieur Yuki, je pense que Shuichi risque d'être occupé ce soir et je voudrais me pardonner pour tout ce que j'ai dit **_jouons les hypocrites pour que je puisse punir Shuichi_** voudriez-vous bien me raccompagner, s'il vous plaît ?

Yuki: _pourquoi il ressemble tant à Shuichi? Je ne peux pas refuser! Mais pourtant je le voudrais!_ bon allons-y! _J'ai terminé mon repas!_ Shuichi je te confie la maison.

Eiri: arigato!

Shuichi: hein mais non, attendez!

La porte se claque derrière Yuki, laissant derrière lui, Shuichi et Tatsuha seuls dans l'appartement. Shuichi sentait une menace lourde dans son dos et ne peut pas s'empêcher au pire lorsqu'il est en compagnie seul avec Tatsuha! Pendant ce temps, les deux Yuki montent dans la Mercedes et partent en direction de la maison de Shuichi Shindo !

à suivre...

* * *

note de l'auteur: étant donné que le vrai Eiri Yuki est apparau. Eiri fait reférence au correspondant de Yuki, et Yuki à Eiri Uesugi...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun, Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras**

* * *

Les deux Yuki ne s'échangent aucun mot pendant le trajet. Eiri évite même le regard de Yuki. L'atmosphère était tendu entre eux et lorsque l'un voulait placer un mot, un orage de tension apparaît enter eux. Ils n'avaient pas oublié les remarques déplaisantes adressées à chacun. Arrivés devant la maison de Shuichi, Eiri descend de la voiture. 

Eiri: pas la peine de descendre les bagages s'ils ne sont pas là!

Yuki: avec tes bagages, ma voiture a le poids d'un poids lourd!

Eiri: **_Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue par là? _**je n'ai pas demandé ton avis sur mes affaires, monsieur le faux écrivain.

Yuki: _Ce français...! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me retient de la frapper? ..._

Eiri: ah, tu nies plus maintenant? Mais alors c'est vrai que tu es un mauvais écrivain ... hi hi hi, j'ai gagné!

Yuki: _là, il a dépassé les bornes! _Punpun!

Eiri: mais tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! T'es aussi stupide que Shuichi, ma parole!

Yuki: MOI? STUPIDE? Shuichi est plus futé que toi vu que tu as accepté sans problème ton surnom de Punpun!

Eiri: Tu n'as pas les circonstances de l'époque! Je ne savais pas même pas ce qu'il signifiait ce nom jusqu'à ce que je cherche dans mon dico!

Yuki: T'as besoin de la traduction, mon petit! Je vais te la dire...

Eiri: dis-le et c'est le poing dans ta figure!

Yuki: "personne qui a l'odeur du fromage qui pue!" Et c'est bien trouvé de la part de Shuichi!

Eiri: je vais te tuer, nègre à la noix!

Yuki: viens je t'attends petit fromage!

Voisins de Shuichi: C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI VOTRE RAFFUT! IL Y A DES GENS QUI DORMENT ICI!

Les cris de voisins alertent les deux Yuki qui n'avait pas prévu de porter des lunettes pour préserver leurs identités il se cachaient sous un store de la maison de Shuichi en attendant que les voisins se calment. Inconsciemment, Yuki prend Eiri dans ses bras ce qui le dérange vraiment. Dès que le calme revient dans le quartier paisible, Eiri pousse Yuki violemment conter un mur. Eiri rougit un peu mais sous le coup de la colère. il lançait un regard de braise à l'écrivainpuis il sonne chez les Shindo mais personne ne répond. Eiri résonne mais toujours pas de réponse. Yuki remarquait que toutes les fenêtres de la maison étaient fermées et que le courrier commençait à déborder de la boîte aux lettres.

Yuki: _des gens qui prennent pas leur courrier c'est louche! Et puis pas de réponse à la sonnerie..._

Eiri: _**j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas là .ils sont peut-être sortis mais d'après Shuichi sa petite soeur reste toujours à la maison**_

Yuki:_si ça se trouve, il aime bien faire poireauter les gens_

Eiri: **_tiens une enveloppe sous le paillasson qui m'est adressé. Voyons voir... ..._GNEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Yuki: qu'est-ce que tu as encore à crier, toi? Fais voir ! _qu'il est chiant ce gamin!..._QUOI?

Eiri+Yuki: _on retourne tout de suite à la maison!_

Les deux Yuki montent rapidement à la voiture et retournent sans plus tarder à l'appartement de Shuichi

Eiri: _**Salaud de Shuichi, tu vas me le payer cette nuit!**_

Yuki:_ tu t'es bien fichu de moi!_

Eiri+Yuki:_CE SOIR JE VAIS LE BUTER!_

De retour à la maisons, les deux Yuki défoncent la porte de la chambre et le visage de colère se transforme en une expression de dégoût car Tatsuha s'apprêter à faire l'amour malgré les grands réticences de Shuichi ! Eiri trop choquée de la scène, préfère laisser Yuki le sermonner et va directement dans la salle de bain pour enlever cette image de sa tête. Yuki encore énervé par cette fois rabat toute sa colère sur Tatsuha et la vire à la hâte de la chambre. Tatsuha avait alors une vue imprenable sur le sosie de Shuichi : Eiri à moitié nu dont le visage est aspergée d'eau dont les gouttes s'écoulent sur sa nuque blanche. A cette jolie vue, Tatsuha saigne du nez à la vue du torse humide d'Eiri. Les événements de l'après midi reviennent dans la tête d'Eiri et extériorise sa colère par l'éjection de Tatsuha hors de l'appartement.

Eiri: _Mais c'est une maison de Fou ici!_ On va devoir s'expliquer Shuichi!

pendant ce temps, Shuichi ferme sa chemise et s'excuse auprès de Yuki. Mais les événements précédents ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa colère malgré le visage attristé de son amant.

Shuichi: excuse-moi, Yuki

Cette petite voix triste ne faisait pas estomper la colère de Yuki c'est alors Eiri revient dans la chambre pour tenter d'avoir une discussion calme avec le couple. Yuki se retourne et regarde Eiri s'approcher de Shuichi et lui fait poser sa tête au visage en pleurs sur son épaule.

Eiri: Allons, ça suffit! Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer comme un petit garçon...

Shuichi: Punpun...

Eiri: _on se clame, Eiri! On se calme_ ça va aller... ton amant n'est plus fâché conter toi..., n'est-ce pas, Yuki? _t'as intérêt, petit écrivain!_

Le visage tendre, souriant et humide d'Eiri suffit à Yuki pour se remettre au calme. Il va même prendre la place d'Eiri pour continuer à consoler son amant. Sentir la chemise et l'odeur des cheveux de son amant était la plus grande consolation qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais Eiri interrompe leur moment de tendresse pour lui demander où il allait loger. Shuichi prend un air interrogatif.

Shuichi: pourquoi tu es encore ici au fait?

Eiri: ta famille est partie en France!

Yuki: et il est à ta charge pendant leur séjour!

Shuichi: mais j'étais pas au courant du tout!

Eiri: ne fais pas l'innocent! C'est marqué dans ce mot qu'elle m'a adressé, comme quoi elle t'a appelé hier soir sur ton portable!

Shuichi: mais non je vous jure qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé regardez j'ai pas de nouveaux messages depuis deux jours! Écoutez mon répondeur (allume son portable)

Répondeur: vous avez un nouveau message...

Shuichi: hein?

Répondeur: hier à 18 heures: "Bonjour mon chéri! C'est maman! Les parents de ton ami Punpun...

Eiri: …

Répondeur:...nous ont invité pour un long séjour en France chez eux. J'aurais bien voulu refuser mais comme le voyage est totalement gratuit et que ses parents sont d'accord de le laisser seul avec toi, nous avons décidé de partir. Occupe-toi bien de lui, mon chéri! Souhaite-moi un bon voyage. Bye! Bip...bip...bip..." Fin du message...

Un silence de mort règne dans la chambre de Yuki. Puis la tension monte en Eiri et en Shuichi. Yuki ne préfère pas intervenir dans leur conversation en regardant le visage de braise entre les deux garçons.

Shuichi: Mais c'est quoi cette mère qui appelle à la dernière minute?

Eiri: mais t'es complètement stupide!

Shuichi: moi, stupide? Tu viens ici et mes parents se barrent en France !

Eiri: je ne pouvais pas savoir que mes parents allaient inviter les tiens!

Shuichi: tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que t'étais un fils de riche.

Eiri: moi, un fils de riche? Si je l'étais j'aurais acheter la société NG et de faire rayer de la liste des artistes.

Shuichi: Et tu prétends être mon ami avec cette phrase!Punpun!

Eiri: je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! T'es pire qu'un gamin!

Shuichi: Punpun Punpun Punpun...

Eiri: je vais te tuer!

Shuichi: c'est ça! T'es même pas fichu de lever la main sur moi Punpun!

Eiri : Sérieux je vais te buter!

Shuichi: j'attends que ça, Punpun!

Yuki: CA SUFFIT, VOUS DEUX! Vous êtes aussi gamins l'un que l'autre! Et ça ne règle pas le problème de logement de ton correspondant _si je l'appelle Eiri, j'aurais du mal à me remettre...pourquoi est-il le sosie de Shuichi avec un nom pareil? Ça ne va pas se le faire!_

Tatsuha: il va dormir chez moi!

Tatsuha revenu, pose sa main sur l'épaule de Shuichi en passant que c'était Eiri. Et prend son air sérieux comme s'il était la solution de tous les problèmes.

Tatsuha: il va aller chez moi et puis comme ça vous allez continuer votre vie de couple. Allez viens Eiri.

Eiri: partagez ma vie avec cet imposteur? Jamais de ma vie!

Yuki: avec un gamin aussi arrogant ! Tu peux rêver, petit frère!

Tatsuha: hein?

Shuichi: ne profite pas de la situation!

Tatsuha: ah Shuichi désolé je ne me suis trompé de personne! Allez viens Eiri! Tu vas bien t'amuser chez moi!

Eiri: ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE? SALE MOINE DEBAUCHE!

* * *

Le matin se lève dans l'appartement de Yuki. Eiri avait des cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Il était enveloppé dans un drap et son visage fatigué lui donnait un air de zombie. 

Eiri: **mais quelle journée hier! J'étais déjà vanné par le voyage en avion je pensais pouvoir me reposer mais non il a fallu que je fasses une émission de Télé, et que je tombe dans une maison de fous... j'ai pas pu dormir à cause des scènes érotiques d'hier! Ça m'a trop choqué que je n'aie pas pu dormir! Résultat des courses: je suis crevé au point d'en mourir! Dire que je dois aller travailler aujourd'hui enfin du moins me présenter aux membres de mon équipe et de connaître mon poste! Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller dans cet état**

Yuki: qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes dans ta barbe, le français!

Eiri: hein! Ah bonjour l'amant de Shuichi!

Shuichi: Bonjour Punpun!

Eiri:_** j'ai trop envie de le frapper mais j'ai plus de forces...**_Salut Shuichi! _**veut dormir**_

Shuichi: Yuki...tu prépares le café pour notre ami! Je dois y aller. À ce soir!

Eiri détourne la tête en voyant Shuichi embrasser Yuki. Ce n'est pas qu'il était dégoûté de voir ça mais plutôt qu'il n'était pas encore habitué de voir ça. La porte d'entrée se fermant derrière Shuichi, Yuki fume une cigarette et va préparer une tasse de café. Malgré la grosse fatigue, Eiri fait un effort pour aller à la cuisine boire son remontant. Le petit déjeuner entre ces deux personnes se passait dans le silence le plus calme. Cette atmosphère devenait lourde entre les deux. C'est alors que Eiri boit son café qui le trop amer et va mettre du sucre dans sa boisson.

Yuki: tu mets combien de sucre d'habitude dans ton café?

Eiri: qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Tu as peur que je grossis?

Yuki: non mais mets un demi sucre si tu en prends d'habitude en France...

Eiri: hé! Tu vas commencer à pourrir ma journée avec tes commentaires (mets deux cuillères de sucre)

Yuki: t'as intérêt à jeter ce café si tu ne veux pas mourir...

Eiri: et puis quoi encore?

Eiri boit de son café un égorgée et la recrache tout de suite sur le visage de Yuki. Il était dégoûté par son café beaucoup trop sucré. Le café qui s'était agglutiné sur le visage et dans les cheveux de Yuki commence à couler sur sa chemise.

Eiri: beurk!

Yuki: je t'avais dit de mettre qu'un demi sucre!

Eiri: Trop sucré! Mais c'est quoi comme sucré! Il n'y en a pas de pareil en France!

Yuki: c'est un nouvel édulcorant! Il est quatre voir dix fois plus sucré qu'un normal!

Eiri: t'aurais pu me le dire plutôt!

Yuki: mais je t'ai prévue petit imbécile! Mais tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit! Maintenant je dois me changer et à cause de qui? De toi!

Eiri: t'insinues que c'est de ma faute! Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir plus tôt que tu faisais attention à ta ligne et puis quelle idée de te mettre en face de moi! Tu n'avais qu'à éviter le jet de café!

Yuki: cette chemise venait juste de sortir du pressing! Et ne rabats pas la faute sur moi quand on est sourd aux conseils d'un japonais!

Eiri: Toi japonais! À part ton langage, tu n'es pas pour moi un vrai japonais!

Yuki: faux français! Punpun!

Eiri et Yuki se lançaient chacun à leur tour des insultes jusqu'ils entendent sonner à la porte. Ils arrêtent de se parler et Yuki ordonne à son invité d'ouvrir la porte.

Eiri: et pourquoi ça devrait être moi? C'est ton appart'!

Yuki: parce que je ne suis pas présentable!

Eiri: avec la couleur café dans tes cheveux, tu l'es pour montrer tes origines japonaises...

Yuki: je vais te tuer!

Eiri: bon je vais ouvrir mais ça ne signifie pas que je te pardonne!

Pendant que Yuki était dans la salle de bain en train de se laver la figure, Eiri ouvre la porte et Tatsuha saute dans les bras de son hôte.

Tatsuha: bonjour Shuichi. _ouais sa chemise est bien ouverte! Quelle torse sublime oh je vois que t'a déjà préparer le terrain._ Je t'ai manqué hier j'aurais bien aimé continuer ce que l'on a commencé cette nuit!

Eiri: ne me prends pas pour cet imbécile de Shuichi!

Tatsuha: Ah...Punpun!

Eiri: …..

Tatsuha: excuse-moi, Eiri! Tu as adoré ce qu'on a fait hier que tu voudrais recommencer, n'est-ce pas!

Eiri: _**non mais c'est pas vrai! **_TU penses qu'au sexe ou quoi! Je ne suis pas un garçon de joie!

Yuki: qu'est-ce que tu as encore à brailler, le français!

Tatsuha: oh mon frère...hein?

Le jeune asiatique jette un coup sur son frère et sur Eiri. Eiri avait sa chemise entre ouverte et une mine fatiguée alors que Yuki avait une belle chemise propre bien ouvert avec une serviette sur la tête et un visage humide. Tatsuha regardait alternativement les deux personnes.

Tatsuha: _Non c'est pas vrai! Ils ont couché ensemble dans le dos de Shuichi! Ce correspondant ressemble certes beaucoup à Shuichi mais intelligent comme il est, il a su convaincre mon frère de lui faire l'amour ... pourquoi ce n'est pas moi?_ Mon frère tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi avec l'invité de Shuichi!

Yuki: Hein?

Tatsuha: tu devrais te montrer plus gentil avec lui et lui donner une image plus positive des japonais!

Eiri: pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui _mais il devrait parler aussi pour lui-même!_

Yuki: mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

Tatsuha: un homme doit savoir contrôler ses pulsions et comment t'as pu coucher avec cet homme pendant que ton amant a le dos tourné!

Eiri: _**mais il est malade de dire ça**_!

Yuki: mais t'es encore plus pire que Shuichi!

Eiri + Yuki : jamais je ne coucherais avec cet homme!

Les deux Yuki se préparent activement pour partir pendant que Tatsuha était inconscient à leurs coups, et quittent sans plus tarder l'appartement! Shuichi travaillait sur une nouvelle chanson. Il ne manquait plus qu'à faire les arrangements pour sa voix. La musique était bonne mais en chantant il remarquait que l'on devait baisser ou bien augmenter les notes. La réécriture de la musique était très difficile car elle devait à la fois praticable pour les deux musiciens et possible pour la voix du chanteur. Pendant toute la matinée et une partie de l'après midi, il se consacrait sans compter. Toutes ces journées se passaient ainsi : des répétitions acharnés pour sortir de nouveaux tubes et pour la préparation de concerts semestrielles voire mensuelles pour certaines années. Depuis quelques temps il arrête de travailler vers 17 heures car c'était le moment de la journée où sa voix la laissait tomber et rentre sagement à la maison comme un écolier.

* * *

Eiri finissait aussi sa journée et était plus fatigué moralement que physiquement. 

Eiri: **Pff... Pour ma première journée au travail, c'est encore pire que celle d'hier! Déjà pour ma présentation, les remarques du fait que c'est Shuichi Shindo qui les rejoint, que l'industrie scientifique du monde va s'écrouler par un imbécile puis les remarques déplaisantes et les stupidité qu'ils ont fait à cause de mon nom puis le harcèlement de mon lieu d'habitation provisoire en attendant que mon appart' de fonction soit libre...je pensais pouvoir travailler enfin avec de grands scientifiques de la renommée japonaise mais non, je dois faire ça avec des étudiants... C'est bien ma veine... tiens mais on dirait ... oh non le moine débauché...**

Tatsuha l'attendait à la sortie du complexe scientifique auquel le correspondant était attaché. Mais Eiri l'ignore et continue son chemin. Pourtant l'air fâché d'Eiri fait rire et poursuit avec sa moto le jeune garçon. Eiri faisait mine de l'ignorer jusqu'à Tatsuha le provoque et s'arrête net.

Tatsuha: Punpun...

Eiri: je t'ai dit ne jamais appeler comme ça!

Tatsuha: tu es plus en colère que d'habitude! Ton travail s'est mal passé? Tu veux un réconfort?

Eiri: Je n'en ai pas besoin! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul avec ces gamins de mon équipe.

Tatsuha:(souriant) ok! Mais ta maison se trouve dans l'autre direction!

Eiri: ...

Tatsuha: Allez fais pas cette tête! Je t'invite à manger en ville! Pour te montrer que les japonais sont aussi bien accueillants avec les étrangers!

Shuichi ferme la porte d'entrée derrière lui et cherche son amant Yuki dans l'appartement. Il dormait tranquillement dans le salon un livre posé sur son abdomen. Pour lui dire bonjour, Shuichi l'embrasse tendrement. A ce moment, Yuki se réveille et caresse le visage doux de Shuichi. L'amant saisit cette main chaude et Yuki se lève pour l'embrasser. Profitant de moment de plaisir il enlève le T-shirt orangée de Shuichi et lui lèche ses tétons. Shuichi défaisait les boutons de la chemise écarlate de l'écrivain pour mieux apprécier ce corps qu'il aimait serrer contre lui. Son visage rougissait de plus en plus lorsque Yuki descendait sa langue vers sa nuque et sa main vers le bas du ventre.

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: tu m'as énervé la nuit dernière avec Tatsuha et puis je veux en profiter de ce moment pendant qu'il n'est pas là...

Shuichi: Yuki...ah ...non arrête...

Dans un café populaire de la ville, Eiri dégustait la glace que Tatsuha lui a offerte. Tatsuha essayait de parler avec lui mais Eiri faisait la sourde oreille et le regard caché derrière des lunettes de soleil ne l'aidait à deviner ses pensées. Pourtant la tête semblait se tourner vers le porte-documents noir.

Tatsuha: Je peux jeter un coup d'oeil?

Eiri: tu n'y comprendrais rien même moi je n'arrive pas.

Tatsuha: un grand génie comme toi?

Eiri: je ne suis pas un génie mais un simple scientifique qui essaye de comprendre un phénomène très insolite...

Tatsuha: c'est quel phénomène? Comment réagissent les gens fassent à un surnom stupide comme "Punpun"?

Eiri: je t'ai déjà de ne pas... bon j'ai pas envie de crier contre toi. Au fait tu sais s'il y a une bijouterie dans le coin?

Tatsuha: bien sur! Juste en face du lieu du lieu où on se trouve.

Eiri: montre moi ta main droite s'il te plaît! Tu as la même main que lui à une différence près, tes doigts sont plus fins...ok alors veux-tu m'accompagner là-bas pour essayer une bague?

Tatsuha: Quoi?_ Mais ils sont vraiment rapide les français! Je vais peut-être partir en France si tous les français sont comme lui

* * *

_

Nu comme un vers, Shuichi enlaçait son amant qui s'est allongé sur le canapé. Fatigué par sa journée et par ce moment d'intense bonheur entre lui et Yuki Eiri ouvre la porte d'entrée en braillant contre Tatsuha pour lui avoir enquiquiné depuis qu'il a mis dans cette bijouterie. Mais les paroles de celui-ci sont interrompues par la vision du couple. Tatsuha avance un peu sa tête pour voir ce qui freine Eiri dans ses paroles et dans sa démarche.

Eiri: Vous deux... vous ...

Tatsuha: ah là là... vous ne continuez pas?

Shuichi: Eiri! Tatsuha!

Eiri: ... _J'arrive pas à trouver des mots...pour décrire... ça..._ ...

Tatsuha: allons Eiri! Tu vois bien que l'on les dérange ! Tu vas aller tranquillement dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche et puis après on va tous manger au resto et...

Eiri: JE VEUX QUITTER CETTE MAISON!

à suivre...

* * *

voilà c'était le chapitre 4 de ma fic... en espérant que vous vous êtes bien amusés à le lire...


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras**

* * *

La semaine de torture psychologique allait bientôt se terminer pour Eiri. Il allait avoir son appartement d'ici deux jours. Pour les derniers jours, Shuichi a décidé de prendre une journée de congé pour se consacrer à son invité. Eiri refusait d'abord son invitation car Yuki les accompagnait puis après avoir mûrement réfléchi, il décide d'accepter. Shuichi était tout content qu'il saute dans les bras de son ami, renversant tous les plats du dîner de la table par terre. 

Pour la journée, Shuichi voulait lui montrer quelques splendeurs de la ville de Tokyo mais la visite de musées et des monuments gigantesques de la villes énervaient Eiri et Yuki : Yuki parce qu'il perd son temps à jouer le chauffeur au lieu de penser à son nouveau roman et Eiri pensait plutôt à des endroits plus typiquement japonais au lieu de ces buildings qui poussent toutes les heures dans une ville. Vers midi, ils allaient manger dans un restaurant assez simple. L'atmosphère était toujours tendue malgré les tentatives de discussions entre les trois personnes. Au bout de quelques phrases, ils se taisent jusqu'à un autre essaye de parler. Le repas était simple mais s'est vite dégradé par des filles qui les ont reconnu malgré leurs lunettes de soleil. Pour échapper à la grande ville, ils se réfugient dans un coin isolé d'un parc pour pouvoir souffler après la course poursuite du déjeuner. Eiri trouvait une vue superbe de la ville et les invite à partage un paysage sublime de la ville. Yuki était entre Eiri et Shuichi qui affichait une grande joie indescriptible sur leur visage. Puis Eiri et Shuichi avaient une soif soudaine et se déshydrataient. Bien sûr Yuki allaient leur chercher des boissons fraîches.

Eiri et Shuichi étaient enfin seuls depuis son arrivée au Japon. Ce moment leur permettait de faire un point sur leur vie respective puis le sujet se déviait sur la relation entre Shuichi et Yuki.

Eiri: depuis mon arrivée, je me suis étonné de te trouver au bras d'un homme avec un tel caractère et je m'excuse pour t'avoir tant dérangé.

Shuichi: moi aussi au début mais j'ai compris que j'étais fou amoureux de lui. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui.

Eiri: et si tu venais à disparaître?

Shuichi: il n'y a pas de souci de ce côté. Yuki m'aime aussi...

Eiri: je n'aime pas cet homme!

Shuichi: Pourquoi? Si c'est pour le nom, je te demande pardon à sa place...

Eiri: j'ai passé l'éponge pour ça mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète le plus. Il est dangereux. Sais-tu que c'est un meurtrier? T'as dit-il sincèrement qu'il t'aime? Je sais qu'il était volage avant ta rencontre mais l'est-il encore? Il pourrait te tuer ... je me suis renseigné sur lui. Je sais tout de son passé mais comment peux-tu accepter de vivre avec lui si tu ne sais pas ça?  
Shuichi: Eiri, j'aime Yuki quelque soit son passé. Il m'a déjà tout raconté, je le connais complètement. Et je l'aime pour ça...

Eiri: alors te convaincre de rompre avec lui ne changera rien de tes sentiments avec lui. Me voilà rassuré!

Shuichi: Hein?

Eiri: je ne voulais pas te laisser entre les mains d'un homme dangereux; mais si tu le sais et que tu l'acceptes et qu'il t'accepte, alors je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire quand je vais partir.

Shuichi: tu veux dire que l'histoire de l'appart'...

Eiri: non j'ai pas menti sur ce sujet et je peux te dire que cela m'a arrangé pour votre ta vie de couple. J'ai vu combien tu étais heureux avec lui et que tu étais bien entouré. Lorsqu'on correspondait, je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser et ta soudaine interruption me laissait penser : Shuichi a de gros problèmes il faut que j'aille le voir. Hé non je me suis fais du sang d'encre pour rien! Te voir heureux ainsi est mon plus grand bonheur bien plus qu'une de mes découvertes.

Shuichi: Eiri...

Eiri: tu veux apprendre une bonne phrase en français? Tu me promets de la retenir et de ne jamais l'oublier quoiqu'il arrive, quitte à la répéter toutes les heures.

Shuichi: Pourquoi pas? J'aurais l'air un peu moins bête après...

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yuki revient avec des boissons fraîches. Shuichi vient à sa rencontre et lui prend sa boisson. Eiri reste immobile, se contente de regarder le couple. Puis il reprend ses esprits lorsqu'une bouteille lui arrive à la figure cassant par la même occasion ses lunettes de soleil. Ramassant sa bouteille, il voit le visage fier et souriant de Yuki

Yuki: et alors, tu ne sais plus attraper?

Eiri: c'est toi qui de me la balancer cette bouteille.

Yuki: Si je te réponds oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, petit ?

Eiri: je vais te ...

Fille: Shindo Shuichi!

Fille2: ou ça? Alors hanyahhh Eiri Yuki!

Eiri+Shuichi+Yuki: AH! FUYONS!

Une foule les poursuit à travers tout le parc. Les trois personnes essayent de rejoindre au plus vite la voiture mais entre-temps ils se sont perdus et ne peuvent pas s'arrêter pour regarder le plan. Eiri et Yuki se disputent encore pour savoir à qui il devait rabattre la faute.

Yuki: tu aurais pu au moins rattraper cette bouteille!

Eiri: La rattraper! Et puis quoi encore! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu!

Yuki: Tu n'avais pas à avoir la tête en l'air, Punpun!

Eiri: oh désolé, nègre à la noix!

Yuki: comment peux-tu être aussi stupide que Shuichi?

Eiri: moi stupide! Ce qui arrive est de ta faute! Tu m'as cassé mes lunettes!

Yuki: tu n'avais qu'à rattraper une minuscule bouteille! Mauvais joueur!

Shuichi: et si on demandait notre chemin?

Eiri+Yuki: HORS DE QUESTION!

* * *

Le soir tombait sur la ville de Tokyo. Yuki avait rendez-vous ce soir-là avec son éditeur pour essayer d'obtenir un délai supplémentaire. Eiri et Shuichi se retrouvent seuls à dîner dans le grand appartement. Pour le remercier de son hospitalité, Eiri a décidé de cuisiner un plat français que les asiatiques apprécient beaucoup. Mais ne sachant pas trop où trouver les ustensiles de cuisine dans les placards, Shuichi lui donne un coup de main. L'odeur était agréable pour Shuichi qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Eiri lui souriait et lui demandait de répéter la phrase française qui lui ait appris en échange du bon repas. Shuichi avait un peu de mal à la dire mais Eiri lui caressait la tête en le félicitant d'avoir retenu aussi une phrase aussi compliquée pour lui. Puis ils se mettent à table et le palais de Shuichi se régalait avec les fruits de mers qu'Eiri a su les mariner. 

Eiri : _**Voir ce visage souriant sur ton visage est un spectacle magnifique. Dommage que je ne puisse plus l'admirer demain**_…

Shuichi : Quelque chose ne va pas, Eiri ?

Eiri : je pensais juste à notre « première rencontre »

Shuichi : quand nous étions au collège ?

Eiri : je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… nous avions à peu près 14 ans quand nous avons échangé nos premiers mots. J'étais froid à l'époque et peu intéressé par des gens qui m'entouraient pourtant toi, …

Shuichi : je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tu étais si distant avec les autres et je voulais savoir pourquoi ton cœur était gelé. Ce n'était pas vraiment facile au début puisque que tu étais distant avec moi et puis j'ai du t'ennuyer au début…

Shuichi continuait à parler pendant qu'Eiri le regardait attentivement avec ces petits mimiques qui lui donnaient toutes son originalité : se gratter la têt quand il gênait, un sourire toujours éclatant

Eiri : _**m'ennuyer, c'est vrai qu'au début je pensais cela. Pour le jumelage de mon école, tout le monde était forcé de choisir un correspondant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisi le japon. Est-ce parce que mon origine était là ? C'est vrai que les lettes que tu m'envoyais je les lisais à peine et puis et venue la mode d'Internet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dès que j'ai mis dans mon ordinateur, tu m'es venu et le premier mot que tu me disais était « bonjour, comment vas-tu, Eiri ? ». Ces mots, il y a longtemps que j'aurais aimé les entendre des gens qui m'ont donné la vie…**_ …

Shuichi : excuse-moi, Eiri, je dois t'ennuyer avec mon discours.

Eiri : Non, c'est juste que tu n'aies pas changé depuis qu'on se connaît.

Shuichi : pourtant je trouve que j'ai changé depuis le collège.

Eiri : certes mais pour moi tu n'as pas changé…

Shuichi : merci Eiri !

Eiri : te dire ça n'est rien comparé à ce que tu m'as donné.

Shuichi : donné ? Pourtant je ne t'ai envoyé que des cartes d'anniversaire, de nouvelle année seulement et puis… ah excuse-moi pour l'année dernière ! J'ai complètement oublié (baisse la tête pour s'excuser)…oups

Eiri : haha… tu as mis ta tête dans l'assiette et en plus tu as de sauce dans tes cheveux. Allons dans la salle de bains pour enlever toute cette sauce. très joli pour teindre les cheveux vers le bond

Shuichi se lève de table pour redevenir présentable. Pendant ce temps, Eiri sort de sa poche un petit coffret qui contenait la bague qu'il avait commandé. Ce n'était juste qu'un anneau doré qui brillait à l'éclairage du salon. Il la referme aussitôt de peur que Shuichi ne le voit puis il saisi le pendentif de son collier qui était sous la forme d'un anneau. Le visage de Shuichi apparaît à la vue de cet accessoire et repense à l'événement qui lui a fait comprendre combien l'amitié qu'il a forgée avec Shuichi était précieuse à ces yeux. Après un quart de heure de lavage des cheveux, Shuichi revoient dans la salle de manger pour terminer son repas amis il ne trouvait plus Eiri dans la pièce. Il était sorti sur le balcon en train de sentir le vent caresser son visage. Shuichi le rejoint aussi et l'invite à continuer le repas. Or Shuichi glissait mais Eiri le rattrape dans ses bras et manque de peu de tomber à la renverse par-dessus de la barre de sécurité. Le chanteur s'excuse auprès de lui avant d'éternuer. Eiri en riait puis lui demande de rentrer à cause de la nuit fraîche. Les cheveux encore humides, Eiri les séchait avec une serviette.

Eiri : Comment peux-tu être aussi maladroit ?

Shuichi : Eiri, …

Eiri : Oui Shuichi ?

Shuichi : tu n'es pas venu simplement au japon pour un travail, n'est-ce pas ?

Eiri : tu penses que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante?

Shuichi : Partir loin de son pays pendant un an, ça doit être dur et surtout quand tu connais personne, de plus à Tokyo et tu ne te fais pas de soucis pour tes … hum…

Eiri (pose son index sur ses lèvres) : tu sais quel a été le premier cadeau de bienvenue que j'ai eu de ton amant ?

Shuichi : des chocolats ?

Eiri : pourquoi tu me sors cette réponse idiote ! _**n'importe quoi ! mais c'est ce qui est drôle chez lui!**_ Tu veux que je t'aide à le deviner ? Je pense que mes lèvres était si douces et si délicieuses que ton amant n'a pas m'empêcher de …tu connais la suite ?

Shuichi : … ne me dis pas qu'il t'a em…

Shuichi n'avait eu le temps de finir sa phrase Eiri se lance à l'embrasser. Ce baiser inattendu était une surprise pour lui. Eiri retire ses lèvres pour laisser parler son ami.

Shuichi : …brassé ? Pourquoi, Eiri ?

Eiri : parce que je t'aime Shuichi depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Le chanteur rougissait à cause du baiser puis c'était la surprise totale. Son propre correspondant, amoureux de lui ! Shuichi avait mal à la tête rien que de penser à la déclaration d'amour d'Eiri. Mais quelque chose échappe à la mémoire de Shuichi.

Shuichi : je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Quand ?

Eiri : il est normal que tu ne t'en rappelles pas mais ce sont tes mots qui m'ont fait revivre. Souviens-toi c'était lors d'une de conversations vocales via le net. Tu n'étais qu'encore au lycée alors que moi, je passais mes examens d'entrée pour l'université.

Shuichi : tu étais triste ce jour-là, je voulais t'aider mais tu t'es même fâché contre moi…

Eiri : ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là était certes stupide tu me dis toujours des choses stupides … mais tu étais le seul à t'être inquiéter pour moi. Et j'ai compris qu'après notre dispute, que je t'aimais, Shuichi…

Shuichi : Eiri, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je te demande pardon pour t'avoir négligé ces deniers temps, tu dois être en colère contre moi depuis ton arrivée ici, mais tu m'aimes toujours malgré ce que je t'ai fait.

Eiri : (amène la tête de Shuichi près de son épaule) ce n'est pas grave. Je le savais bien depuis que tu m'as parlé de cet homme pourtant la pire chose que je puisse pas supporter te voir pleurer. Même si ce sont des larmes belles et attendrissantes, je ne veux pas les voir couler de ton visage devant moi. Si je ne peux paspartager ton cœur, alors laisse-moi être celui qui t'aime en silence.

Eiri caressait les cheveux soyeux de Shuichi qui essayait de contenir ces larmes devant les paroles tendres de son correspondant. Le chanteur se rend compte de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un tel ami qui s'inquiétait toujours pour lui et de son évolution au sein de la société. Eiri lui demandait de faire une dernière chose pour lui avant de quitter cet appartement demain.

Shuichi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Eiri : je veux simplement sentir le parfum de ton corps. Ce sera mon souvenir de toi quand je partirai d'ici.

Shuichi ouvrait avec réticence sa chemise car exposer son corps à un autre que son amant était dur même s'il s'agit d'un ami. Pourtant il le fait quand même en dépit des circonstances. Le correspondant effleure de la main la nuque de Shuichi qui en rougissait et seulement le haut de son torse. Puis il se retire du salon pour tendre sa main à Shuichi.

Eiri : si on ne se dépêche pas, ton ventre va gargouiller.

Shuichi : comment peux-tu sortir un truc pareil pendant un moment sérieux ? (Le ventre gargouille)

Eiri : ahahaha… allez viens ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu.

Shuichi : mais…

Shuichi et Eiri terminent de dîner. Pendant qu'Eiri s'occupait de la vaisselle, Shuichi avait la tête qui tourne et tombe de sa chaise. Alerté par le bruit, Eiri laisse sa besogne et va voir Shuichi qui était rouge.

Eiri : mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Shuichi ? Mais ton visage… ne me dis pas que tu as … (regarde sur a table)… GNEEEEE!

Shuichi: Eiri! J'ai la tête qui tourne !

Eiri : c'est sûr après ce que tu as bu ! Tu ne peux pas tenir de l'alcool aussi fort ! Pff… il va falloir que je porte dans ta chambre et en plus c'est à l'autre bout de ton appartement ! **_vraiment toi, un jour tu me tueras avec tes bétises..._**

Shuichi : ZzZz ZzZz………

Eiri : _**et en plus il s'est endormi ! Mais tu as un visage mignon !**_ Allez, au lit maintenant !

Vers minuit, Yuki rentre enfin de son rendez-vous. Il s'étonne de trouver la lumière allumée dans le salon. Il trouve un des occupants, endormi sur le canapé. Il s'approche pour savoir si c'était son amant ou son cauchemar qui était dans la pièce. En s'approchant au plus de son visage, le jeune endormi laisse sortir le mot « Yuki » de sa bouche. Il caresse ses cheveux puis son visage. L'écrivain l'embrasse pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. A ce moment, le jeune endormi se réveille et découvre avec surprise totale le jeune homme blond en train de l'embrasser. Quand Yuki remarque qu'il s'est réveillé, le dormeur le frappe et s'essuie la bouche.

Eiri : _**c'est la deuxième fois qu'il…**_ t'es même pas fichu reconnaître ton petit copain !

Yuki : aieuuuuhhhhh, _**il frappe fort celui-là **_Punpun ! Tu vas me le payer !

Eiri : Ne m'appelle pas Punpun ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Shuichi t'a choisi !

Yuki : tu n'avais pas qu'à t'appeler dans ton sommeil !

Eiri : moi, je parle dans mon sommeil et je m'appelle ! Tu es dérangé comme mec pour dire ça !

Yuki : c'est toi le plus dérangé à t'être habillé comme Shuichi ! Punpun !

Eiri : alors là tu as dépassé les bornes, nègre à la noix !

Pendant Eiri et Yuki se disputent dans le salon, Shuichi dormait tranquillement dans sa chambre enveloppé dans un drap portant le parfum de Yuki.

à suivre...

* * *

et voilà un nouveau chapitre publié... en espérant que vous êtes bien amusés à le lire... 


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras**

* * *

Le dernier jour de cohabitation est enfin arrivé. Après une semaine de galère totale et de disputes puériles avec Yuki, Eiri se sent de nouveau vivant comme s'il venait de naître. Il avait passé une bonne soirée avec Shuichi malgré le désagréable dessert qu'il a partagé avec l'écrivain. Ce matin, Shuichi prévenait ses amis qu'il allait rentrer très tard à cause de la journée de congé qu'il a pris. Eiri l'accompagnait à son bâtiment de travail avant de rejoindre son complexe pour reprendre ses travaux. Avant de quitter pour un certain cet appartement, il adressait un dernier message à Yuki à propos de la surveillance de Shuichi. Pour la première fois, c'était les premiers mots gentils d'Eiri pour Yuki. Pourtant après celles paroles, Eiri ne s'empêche pas de le menacer de mort par des insultes. Yuki, devant c comportement puéril, s'énerve et se prend dans le jeu de son interlocuteur en faisait la même chose que lui. Leur querelle ne s'arrête que lorsque K débarque chez eux et enlève de force Shuichi sous leur nez. 

Eiri : _**est-ce une façon des Japonais pour entrer chez les gens ou quoi ?**_

K: Hello, everybody! Oh mais qui voilà ? Le faux Shuichi ! Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

Eiri : _**apparemment il ne se souvient que de mon physique **_Bonjour, Mr K ! Je suis…

Yuki : Punpun le correspondant de votre poulain !

Eiri : je vais te tuer, nègre à la noix !

Shuichi : Mais…arrêtez un peu de vous battre !

Eiri + Yuki : on ne t'as pas sonné !

Shuichi : mais euh…

Eiri : _**pourquoi il se met à pleurer maintenant !**_ Bon ça va…je vais aller au complexe... j'ai suffisamment perdu de temps ici ! Je viendrai prendre mes dernières affaires ce soir !

Yuki : Moi aussi je vais travailler dans mon bureau. Ne me déranges pas à ton retour, Punpun!

Eiri : c'est plutôt toi qui va me déranger en ronflant sur ton ordinateur, nègre à la noix !

K : Mais ils s'entendent à merveille ces deux là ! hi hi hi !

Eiri+ Yuki: Vous, On vous a pas sonné!

* * *

Comme Eiri ne travaille pas cet après midi, il décide de rentrer directement à l'appartement pour chercher ses dernières affaires, tassé dans un coin du bureau de travail de Yuki qui servait de chambre provisoire pour lui. Il tourne la poignée mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Il la tourne plusieurs fois mais rien à faire, la porte refuse de s'ouvrir. 

Eiri : **c'est pas vrai. Il s'est quand même pas enfermé dans son propre bureau** Hé, ouvre la porte ! Si tu veux que je dégage vite fait d'ici, ouvre cette fichue porte ! mais il en met un temps pour répondre !

Yuki :…ah … la ... fer…me…ah…

Eiri : Hein ? Yuki, tu te sens bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? Allez ouvre moi cette porte ! _**c'est pas normal, ça !**_

Yuki : …Shu…i...chi…

Eiri : il m'inquiète de plus en plus, là ! Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Yuki…

Yuki :…

Eiri : réponds-moi ! Ouvre cette porte ! (frappe à coups de poings la porte) _**mince alors ! Il ne répond plus ! Ah la la ! Pardon Shuichi et Yuki mais il faut que je défonce cette porte !**_

Eiri essayait de la défoncer avec son corps. Plus il frappait plus les charnières cèdent. Il était inquiet par les faibles souffles de Yuki qu'il a entendu à travers l'ouverture. Après une dizaine d'essai, la porte cède enfin et Eiri tombe sur le sol !

Eiri : _**ouf ! Je suis enfin arrivé ! Je vais devoir réparer cette porte ! Ah oui ! Le nègre à la noix ! **_hé, t'es où le blondinet ?

Le correspondant marchait dans la pénombre de la salle malgré le grand soleil qui brillait. Puis il trébuche et remarque qu'il a trébuché par la faute de Yuki. L'écrivain avait l'air de souffrir si atrocement que son corps suait. Il expirait très rapidement comme s'il avait mal à un endroit. Eiri se précipite vers lui pour essayer de voir q'il n'avait pas une blessure corporel.

Eiri : mon dieu ! Yuki, réveille-toi ! Yuki ! Yuki ! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKI !

Eiri transporte le corps de Yuki dans la chambre pour l'allonger. Il avait une très forte fièvre et Eiri ouvre la chemise du malade pour qu'il puisse se sentir plus à l'aise et mieux transpirer. Il lui met un drap dessus et va chercher de l'eau pour lui rafraîchir au maximum son visage. Il essuie son front avec de l'eau fraîche. Mais Yuki se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus irrégulière et son corps devenait froid malgré la fièvre qu'il manifestait. Eiri le sentait et il retrousser toutes les manches de la chemise et du pantalon pour essayer de trouver à quoi est du son mal. Il examinait ses bras et ses jambes et découvre de drôles taches rouges sur son corps. Elles ressemblaient à des piqûres d'insectes non cicatrisées.

Eiri : oh non ! Depuis quand tu es malade comme ça ?

Yuki : …Ah …ah …Shu…i...chi...

Eiri : _**il me prend aussi pour Shuichi ?**_ Yuki…Yuki ! Réveille-toi s'il te plaît ! ah _**je ne sais même pas où se trouve la trousse de secours ici et la mienne est déjà à mon appartement ! Je ne peux pas laisser Yuki comme ça et en plus il me faut deux heures pour y aller ! Je ne connais ni le numéro des urgences ici ni le numéro de Shuichi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?**_

Mais le corps était encore plus froid et Yuki se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Eiri lui arrêtait de nettoyer son visage et lui fat boire de l'eau. L'écrivain le boit inconsciemment ; il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais sa vision était très floue et ne distingue pas nettement les sons de son environnement. Pourtant il sent une main près de son visage. Puis la fièvre reprend le dessus. Eiri sentait que son corps gagnait en froideur pourtant pour permettre une guérison possible, il fallait la maintenir au minimum à 36° voir 35° mais pas moins. Cela fait plus de cinq minutes que la température de son corps baissait et Eiri n'avait plus le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le réchauffer.

Eiri : **qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si ça continue à empirer de la sorte, Yuki va mourir même si je lui fais boire… son corps est glacial…je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi …il faut le réchauffer…**

Yuki : …Ah …ah …Shu…i...chi...

Eiri : _ça tombe vraiment mal,... La température baisse encore…non, je ne peux pas faire ça… Shuichi ne le pardonnera pas…mais il m'en voudra encore plus si je ne le sais pas pour le sauver… quitte à perdre mon amitié pour toi, Shuichi, je vais essayer de sauver ton amant même si je le déteste…_

Eiri retirait sa chaîne et la pose sur la table de chevet. Il retire aussi sa chemise et la laisse sur le sol de la chambre. Il monte sur le lit et caresse le visage pâle du malade. Il amène la tête près de son torse et l'enlace pour que la plus grande surface du malade soit en contact avec le cops brûlant du jeune correspondant ; Eiri expirait des souffles doux mais chaud sur la nuque de Yuki. Il caressait aussi son dos et ses bras. Petit à petit, le corps se réchauffait et Yuki commençait à réagir de ses caresses chaudes sur son corps. Eiri le sentait aussi mais s'il le lâchait, Yuki risquerait de faire une rechute. Il se laisse faire en laissant son esprit s'enivrer de l'atmosphère qu'il a crée par ce contact corporel. Les mouvements étaient plus naturels et Eiri se laissent prendre dans cette atmosphère de plaisir. Pourtant le peu ou l'absence de réaction de Yuki lui fait revenir à l'esprit qu'il n'est que pour lui réchauffer. Eiri devenait rouge de plaisir mais heureusement son esprit froid d'antan revient dans sa tête pour l'arrêter. Enivré par la douce chaleur qu'il se dégageait maintenant du corps de Yuki, signe que son état peut s'améliorer, il s'écroule sur lui et s'endort sur un corps devenu aussi brûlant que le sien.

Puis un bruit sourd venant du couloir réveille subitement Eiri. Il avait la tête engourdie par ce qu'il avait fait et par son sommeil. En touchant le corps de Yuki, il réalise que ce corps est à la température normale et que la fièvre a complètement baissé. Il était soulagé et pourtant sa joie était de courte de durée quand il voit Shuichi dans l'encadrement de al porte. Le corps de Shuichi tremblait à ce qui lui faisait face. Il était aussi dégoûté de voir un tel spectacle.

Eiri : _**Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**_

Shuichi : _Il a couché avec mon amant alors qu'hier…_

Eiri : _Shuichi, s'il te plait, n'y crois pas..._

Shuichi : _je pensais que tu ferais tout pour me plaire dans l'ombre mais delà, à me vouloir à tout prix par ce procédé…_

Eiri : **Shuichi…**

Le chanteur sort immédiatement de l'appartement courant avec des pleurs sur son visage. Eiri descend tout de suite du lit et part à sa poursuite en ramassant au passage sa chemise. Arrivé à l'ascenseur, Shuichi entend l'interpellation de son correspondant et décide de sortir de l'immeuble par la sortie de secours. Eiri le suit à la trace. L'ascenseur arrive à l'étage d'habitation de l'écrivain. Les portes s'ouvrent devant la marche de Seguchi, venu rendre une petite visite mais il s'étonne de trouver la porte de l'appartement grande ouverte.

Seguchi : quoi ? Mon dieu Eiri !

Tohma se précipite dans la chambre pour voir son beau frère qui était en train de lutter contre une petite fièvre. Pour plus de sécurité, il appelle les urgences avec son portable et lui fait boire de l'eau en attendant les secours.

* * *

Yuki se réveille et se lève brusquement pour savoir où il se trouvait. Tohma était à ses côtés ainsi qu'une infirmière. L'écrivain se rend compte qu'il était à l'hôpital. Ses bras étaient bandés et il y avait une perfusion à son bras droit. L'infirmière relevait sa tension, sa température et son rythme cardiaque.

Infirmière : Vous me semblez en meilleure forme, Monsieur Uesugi !

Yuki : que s'est-il passé ?

Tohma : tu étais en proie d'une forte fièvre et ton corps devait être froid.

Infirmière : heureusement que votre ami vous a prodigué les premiers soins. Il vous a réchauffé et vous a forcé à boire. S'il n'était pas là, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.

Tohma : je la remercierai du fond du cœur lorsque je la rencontrerai.

Infirmière : ce n'était pas vous ? En tout cas, remerciez-le pour vous avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle sort de la chambre. Yuki songeait à cette personne qui l'a sauvée. Il ne souvient pas clairement de sa voix ni même de son visage pourtant les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient si familiers. Tohma lui caresse sa tête pour lui occuper son esprit.

Tohma : ne t'inquiète pas… tu la retrouveras cette personne…

Yuki : Seguchi…

Tohma : oh zut !... il pleut alors que la journée était si belle…

La pluie tombait. Il pleuvait des cordes. Le ciel bleu de Tokyo est devenue une sinistre ville. Eiri a enfin pu rattraper Shuichi et le retient par sa main. Immobilisant Shuichi, le correspondant pouvait enfin s'expliquer avec son ami dont les larmes étaient cachées par la pluie qui s'écoule sur son visage. Eiri le tire vers lui pour essayer de le réconforter mais Shuichi le rejette violemment contre un mur.

Shuichi : Pourquoi, Eiri ? Pourquoi te comporter ainsi avec moi ?

Eiri : tu ne comprends pas la situation…

Shuichi : oh que si, j'ai compris que si tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir par la douceur tu emploierais la manière forte !

Eiri : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais que ton bonheur…

Shuichi : tu crois que te voir coucher avec mon amant me satisfait ? Je me demande encore si ce que tu disais hier était vraiment sincère.

Eiri : Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi te mentirai-je ?

Shuichi : tout simplement parce que tu aimes Yuki !

Eiri : c'est stupide ce que tu dis ! Hé… Shuichi… tu me fais marcher là !

Shuichi : je l'ai vu à ta façon de parler avec lui, de ton comportement envers lui. Je pensais que tu le détestais à cause de l'emprunt involontairement de ton nom mais il y a bien plus derrière ces querelles.

Eiri : derrière ces querelles ? C'est vrai que je n'entends pas avec lui mais pour tout à l'heure,…

Shuichi : Arrête de parler ! Je ne veux plus écouter tes mensonges !

Eiri : non c'est toi qui dois m'écouter !

Shuichi : Tais-toi !

Les larmes de Shuichi coulaient de plus en plus sur son visage. Devant cette expression si attristée, Eiri ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer de la colère à sa propre impuissance et cache son visage brisé de son interlocuteur et lui demandant le pardon. Shuichi s'approche de lui, lui caressant son visage. Eiri la prend et bais cette main humide mais douce. Le chanteur recule de quelques pas avant de le quitter définitivement en courant. Eiri, d'abord surpris, reprend rapidement ses esprits et part à la poursuite de Shuichi. Ne prenant pas garde de son environnement, Shuichi traverse la chaussée humide sur laquelle une voiture fonce à toute allure. Le chanteur ne voyait que deux grandes lumières blanches, Eiri arrive sur les lieux et voit cette voiture qui s'apprête à renverser Shuichi si celui-ci ne décide pas à bouger ou si le conducteur ne ralentit.

Eiri : Non… Shuichi ….Shuichi… SHUUUIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Yuki lisait un livre pour s'occuper avant de dormir pendant que Tohma admire la pluie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter. Soudain, l'écrivain sent un poids au niveau de son cœur ; son beau frère vient vers lui pour demander comment il allait. Yuki soufflait pour faire passer cette douleur passagère. Puis ils sentent un grondement venant du couloir. Ils entendent très bien les bruits de pas et un lit qui traversent à toute allure le couloir. Tohma va jeter un coup d'œil pour savoir se qui se passe. Mais Yuki avait une meilleure vision que lui et entrevoit par l'ouverture de la porte une tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à Shuichi portant sur lui un masque à oxygène, et plusieurs infirmières qui le transporte vers l'ascenseur du bloc opératoire. Tohma, lui voyait plutôt les installations que le personnel médical a employé pour secourir le blessé. Il ferme la porte et Tohma regarde le visage apeuré de son ami. 

Tohma : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Eiri ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

Yuki : Seguchi, j'ai cru voir Shuichi dans ce lit qui vient de passer…

à suivre...

* * *

Bon j'étais pas vraiment sympa dans ce fin de chapitre... merci à tous et à toutes pour les commentaires...ça me fait chaud au coeur... 


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras

* * *

**

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'accident de Yuki. Le malade rescapé de l'accident dormait encore sur son lit d'hôpital. Depuis son rétablissement, Yuki passait ses journées aux cotés de ce garçon au visage d'ange. Tohma entre dans la chambre du malade. Yuki était songeur et caressait les cheveux qui changeait de teinte à la lumière des rayons orangés du soleil.

Tohma : il est temps d'y aller, Eiri...

Yuki: encore cinq minutes, Tohma... seulement cinq minutes

Tohma (en s'asseyant près de Yuki): écoute... l'infirmière m'a parlé de son état de santé... elle n'a constaté aucune amélioration depuis son entrée et elle m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas qu'on le débranche.

Yuki : _Débrancher Shuichi?_ Le tuer oui! ... Jamais...

Tohma: je lui ai dit d'attendre encore un mois mais cette décision t'appartient. Si tu veux mon avis, je suis d'accord avec elle. Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu prennes un nouveau départ.

Yuki : Sans Shuichi, comment vivre?... Tout recommence...comme il y a 6 ans...

Tohma : _euh... c'est pas le même contexte_... ...Rentrons à la maison... demain tu pourras encore le voir...

Yuki : ... d'accord... partons...

En se levant, Yuki avait un vertige et des larmes sortent de son visage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais c'était le choc de la dure nouvelle de débranchement qui l'a assommé. C'est lui qui a entre ses mains le destin de ce garçon.

Yuki: _même si je ne connais pas son nom, que tu sois Shuichi ou Eiri, je souhaites que tu te réveilles le plus tôt possible. Mon dieu ne me faites plus de moi un meurtrier_. ... Seguchi,...je ...

Tohma serrait contre lui son beau frère en pleurs. Tout recommençait comme il y a 6 ans : Tohma arrivait trop tard pour un événement tragique de la vie de Yuki, celui-ci pleurait et le producteur essayait de taire ces larmes en lui disant...

Tohma: Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Yuki :... je sais mais c'est dur à l'accepter...

Tohma: ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Mais en entendant cela, il se rendait plus coupable, il devait décidé de l'avenir de ce garçon qui pourrait être son amant. Il souhaite de son coeur que son état allait s'améliorer mais malgré ses espérances, il était stable mais très faible. Les pleurs de Yuki faisaient mal au coeur de Tohma, qu'il serrait encore plus contre lui Yuki. Les pleurs de Yuki s'estompent lorsqu'il entendait un signal anormal venant derrière lui. Le cardiographe( la machine qui mesure le rythme cardiaque quoi)indiquait un rythme cardiaque de plus en plus élevé... le corps du patient suait à grosses gouttes mais cette grande fréquence ne le faisait pas sortir de son profond sommeil. Son corps commençait à réagir puis il expirait des souffles de détresse. Yuki en les entendant, court au chevet de cette personne pour essayer de la rassurer pendant que Tohma sortait de la chambre pour appeler une infirmière. Seul dans la pièce, Yuki tenait entre ses mains, la main moite du patient. Celui-ci se débattait et les souffles laissaient leurs places à de petits cris. Passant de l'état statique à l'état mobile, sa tête tournait légèrement autour de son axe. Plus il se débattait, plus son rythme cardiaque augmentait.

Yuki : _A cette vitesse, il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Mais que fais-tu Tohma?_

Tout à coup, les yeux du malade s'ouvrent d'un coup et des larmes jaillissent de ses pupilles blanches. Comme s'il était un robot, il se levait le bras tendu en avant, essayant de quitter son lit mais Yuki l'en empêche et le forçait à rester au lit.

Patient: **non...non... Shuichi!**

Yuki : Shu...i..chi... _mais alors ... ce n'est pas possible..._

Ne s'occupant pas ce son environnement, Eiri continuait à se débattre pour se lever en criant sans cesse "**Shuichi**". Le médecin principal accompagné de Tohma et de quelques infirmières arrive en renfort pour maintenir le malade qui se débattait comme un diable, les yeux remplis de larmes. Quant à Yuki, il s'était retiré au fond de la chambre laissant le personnel médical faire son travail. Il s'adosse contre un mur avant de reprendre ses esprits sur la dure vérité que l'on avait présenté. Il s'écroulait sur ses genoux, l'air tétanisé et Tohma essayait de comprendre ce qui le rendait si fragile et si malheureux alors que la bonne nouvelle qu'ils attendent était enfin tombée après 3 mois de supplice intense.

Tohma : Qu'est-ce que tu as, Eiri?

Yuki: dis-moi que je rêve...

Tohma: non, c'est la réalité, Shuichi est enfin en vie...

Yuki: _mais que s'est-il passé_? Shuichi... dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai!

Tohma: Eiri...

Yuki (les larmes aux yeux): je ne veux pas y croire... non... Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné Shuichi?

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis le réveil d'Eiri. Tout le monde changeait de comportement envers lui depuis son ouverture des yeux sur le monde extérieur: Yuki ne venait plus le voir peut-être à cause de son espoir perdu de retrouver Shuichi dans l'hôpital, Tohma comme à son habitude restait à coté de son beau frère et les médecins et infirmières passaient de moins en moins de temps avec son patient. Elles ne venaient que pour prendre les mesures et le reste du temps, Eiri était seul dans la grande chambre immaculée de blanc.  
Le neurologue ne pouvait pas encore totalement se lever néanmoins il pouvait se mettre assis sur le matelas moelleux de son lit. La plupart de son temps, Eiri était songeur et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose: à l'accident de Shuichi. Ses souvenirs étaient certes flous mais claires. Toute la scène défilait dans sa tête. Ce jour là il pleuvait abondamment que personne ne pouvait distinguer les vraies larmes du corps et l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait sur les visages des personnes sans protections. Shuichi était lui, couvert d'eau de pluie dont les gouttes glissaient sur son visage d'ange il le rendait sans expression avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Eiri le suivait tendant son bras pour essayer de l'attraper mais le sol était très glissant et le scientifique se foula la cheville. Malgré sa blessure il se levait pour chercher son correspondant mais c'est en arrivant dans une rue principale qu'il voit le désastre qu'il a accompli: une voiture a renversée Shuichi sous se yeux: le conducteur continuait sa route comme s'il ne 'était rien passé. La douleur devenait plus forte et Eiri devait se contenter de ramper pour aller vers son ami. Mais il sentait une présence ou une lourdeur dans son corps qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il ne pouvait que tendre son tendre sa main et avant de perdre connaissance face à traumatisme psychologique, sa dernière vision était de voir le visage de Shuichi en sang avec une expression de tristesse. Cette dernière image hantait l'esprit d'Eiri et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier sa douleur dans tout le bâtiment hospitalier et de pleurer à chaudes larmes la mort de son correspondant. Il cachait les larmes de son visage.

Eiri: **_Pourquoi suis-je encore vivant? Mon dieu pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé? Laissez-moi rejoindre Shuichi. Je veux mourir! Laissez-moi retrouver Shuichi!_**

Même s'il ne se trouvait directement auprès d'Eiri, Yuki était pourtant dehors en train de regarder la fenêtre de la chambre. Malgré les paroles et le langage employé par le français, Yuki fumant une de ces cigarettes, entendait et comprenait (peut-être) le sens des pleurs du correspondant. Il retire le mégot de sa bouche et expirait une fumée grise. Les pleurs et cris d'Eiri lui parvenaient à ses oreilles et ne pouvait pas de se rappeler de la dernière conversation où Shuichi était en pleurs avant de partir de l'appartement. Ils avaient la même voix et Yuki pleurait aussi à travers les larmes du neurologue.

Avant même s'il faisait de la peine à Shuichi, celui-ci revenait toujours vers lui avec un sourire et lui pardonnait mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes: Shuichi, son amour, était bien mort. Il écrasait sa cigarette avant de partir en voiture du lieu dans lequel son espoir s'est envolé. Pendant son hospitalisation prolongée pour permettre la rééducation de ses jambes, Eiri passait ses journées toutes ses journées seul dans sa chambre se partageant entre le repos et 'l'effort pour retrouver la mobilité de ses jambes. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait eu aucune visite sauf peut-être des infirmières qui venaient lui prendre sa tension et sa température deux à trois fois par jour. Son état de santé était stable et pouvait bientôt sortir du bâtiment hospitalier. Pourtant quelques jours avant sa sortie de l'hospice, un jeune homme blond vient lui rendre une visite.

* * *

Eiri était à la fenêtre en train de regarder le paysage puis en retournant, il ne reconnaissait pas d'abord la personne avec qui il avait à faire. Pourtant la tête du visiteur n'était pas inconnue pour autant étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Tohma Seguchi. Il avait avec lui un grand dossier rempli de papiers de toute couleur. Le français présentait ce qu'il allait arriver amis préférait laisser la parole à son premier visiteur.

Tohma: je vois que vous êtes bien rétabli monsieur Shindo. Enfin je devrais peut-être dire...

Eiri: Yuki suffira.

Tohma: bien Monsieur Yuki, vous savez dans quel situation nous nous trouvons en ce moment et donc...

Eiri: Il est inutile de me la résumer je sais parfaitement ce qu'il passe. Depuis un mois vous avez un malentendu qui a pris des proportions énormes ces derniers temps. Vous pensiez que c'était votre chanteur Shuichi Shindo qui se trouvait là allongé dans ce lit mais maintenant que vous connaissez toute la vérité, vous ne savez plus quoi faire avec les médias qui sont à la porte de cet hôpital, voire à l'extérieur en train de surveiller mes faits et gestes. Et puis ils ne doivent pas lâcher aussi votre beau frère à son appartement.

Tohma: je vois que monsieur est au courant et donc ce que je vous propose dans l'immédiat est de ... quitter le pays ...

Eiri:(s'assoit sur son lit) Quitter le Japon?

Tohma: exactement, je jouerais sur les médias pour la relation que Shuichi entretenait avec son amantet aussi pour votre "départ de votre groupe de musique". J'ai fait à l'avance votre dossier pour votre départ et il ne reste que votre signature à apposer. Tout est au nom de Shindo étant donné que vous êtes "officiellement" mort.

Eiri: quand est-ce que je dois partir?

Tohma: selon le personnel médical, dans 3 jours vou devriez sortir. Alors j'espère récupérer ce dossier d'ici là. Je vous le pose ici et vous souhaite un bon rétablissement.

Tohma déposait le dossier sur la table de chevet d'Eiri pendant que celui-ci ne revenait pas de la grande requête qui lui avait demandé. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague et ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il l'entoure. Il n'entendait plus rien enfin il était dans son for intérieur en train de se remettre en question.

Eiri : **_Rentrer en France... c'est ce que je devais faire après mon stage ici... mais qui m'attend encore là-bas? Mes parents? Non ils penseront que je leur mens... et je ne veux pas laisser un grand désespoir pour la famille de Shuichi... qu'est-ce que je dois faire? ..._** je ...

Eiri pleurait et le visage en sang de Shuichi lui remontait à la tête. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

Eiri: **c'est de ma faute... Tout est de ma faute... Pardonne-moi Shuichi...

* * *

**

Le jour de sortie hôpital avait sonné pour Eiri. Après quatre mois d'hospitalisation dont trois dans le coma, il se sentait au mieux de sa forme et songeait à son départ dans la vie. Il rangeait ses affaires et n'attendait plus que l'infirmière ne vienne dans sa chambre pour lui donner son autorisation de sortie. Trop impatient de sortir, il faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Eiri: _**j'ai hâte de sortir de cet endroit. J'ai envie de respirer l'air dehors. Mais ... que va-t-il m'arriver ensuite? J'ai demandé à Seguchi d'attendre encore un peu suffisamment pour que je puisse me recueillir sur la tombe de Shuichi et dire la vérité à Yuki.**_ (il se colle à la fenêtre de sa chambre) **je ne peux pas croire que tu sois mort Shuichi... avant même que je...**

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Eiri tourne un peu la tête pour dire "entrez". le visiteur ouvra la porte et s'avance dans la chambre. lorsque la porte se fermait, Eiri jeta un coup rapide d 'oeil sur son visiteur mais se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait du romancier Eiri Yuki.

Eiri: _**Mince qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là? oh non, je peux pas oublier que c'est de ma faute. Il va me tuer!**_

Eiri avait peur de se réaction. Il avait tout pensé; à ses parents, aux parents de son correspondants, aux amis et collèges de travail de Shuichi mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir son amant lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur lui et ce qui allait lui arrivait. quant à Yuki, son regard défigurait totalement le pauvre Eiri et Inspectait le corps de celui-ci comme s'il était nu: Eiri s'était appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et ses bras tremblaient. il ne savaient pas pourquoi mais il devinait peut-être la raison. l'idée de le rassurer lui traversait la tête, malgré ce qu'il sait, il ne pouvait pas encore imaginé que ce n'était pas Shuichi qui se trouvait devant lui avec son altitude et ses vêtements. Eiri portait effectivement des vêtements qui lui rappelait son amant : une chemise de couleurs pastels qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux et que les rayons du soleil les rendaient encore plus beaux. il était aussi assorti à un pantalon aux couleurs sombres. de plus la position involontaire d'Eiri l'insistait encore plus à venir vers lui pour le calmer de son inquiétude. Yuki avançait vars lui pas à pas vers lui. à chaque bruit de pas, le coeur d'Eiri battait de plus en plus fort. à un mètre de lui, Eiri s'agrippait de plus en plus au rebord de la fenêtre. et fermait les yeux de peur d'affronter le visage colérique de Yuki et cherchait du courage dans son for intérieur

Eiri: _**non... Non... ne t'approche pas... Eiri...**_

A trente centimètres de lui, Yuki arrêta sa marche. sa main droite qui était dans une des poches de sa veste, venait se poser sur l'une des épaules tremblantes d'Eiri. ce geste surprit totalement le français et suffisait à le calmer. Eiri ouvrit les yeux et tourne tout doucement sa tête pour affronter le regard du blond.

Yuki: hé c'est de l'heure de partir. tes affaires sont-elles prêtes?

Eiri: (hochait la tête) hum...

Yuki: Bien...

Le romancier trouvait le sac fermé d'Eiri le prit avec lui et faisait signe à l'ancien occupant de la chambre de venir le rejoindre. Eiri ne comprenait pas du tout ce comportement. Il faisait un pas en avant puis il accéléra le pas, tout en restant derrière Yuki. Pendant tout le trajet dans le bâtiment, Yuki n'adressait plus aucune parole à Eiri. Le français trouvait qu'il marchait un peu trop vite pour lui et s'épuisa très rapidement.

Eiri: mais... attends-moi. Je ne peux pas encore marcher vite.

Le français était trop concentré sur le rythme des pas de Yuki qu'il ne s'aperçoit nullement qu'il était à l'extérieur des bâtiments puis Yuki s'arrête brusquement qu'Eiri lui rentre dedans. Le français tombait et un peu en colère, va affronter le regard de Yuki pour savoir ce qu'il pensait en ce moment.

Eiri: Eiri, ça veut dire quoi, ça?

Yuki: de quoi tu parles? tu penses peut-être que tu vas rentrer chez toi à pied?

Eiri: ce n'est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton. tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable.

Yuki : dépêche-toi, gamin!

Eiri: ah on est à la voiture?

Le français ne savait plus quoi penser de Yuki et trop énervé de penser, il monta rapidement dans la voiture et boudait pendant le reste du temps. le couple arrivait enfin à l'appartement. Eiri était toujours derrière Yuki. Quelque soit les déplacements, il restait en arrière comme pour s'effacer. en entrant dans l'appartement, Eiri se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. tout se qui trouvait dans la pièce lui rappelait Shuichi.

Eiri_**: je me demande à quoi pense Yuki... est-ce qu'il est fâché ou bien?...**_

Yuki faisait un peu mine de l'ignorer mais comment pouvait-il le faire alors que sa ressemble avec Shuichi devenait de plus en plus grande? Au bout d'une semaine de cohabitation, il avait réussi à savoir qui était qui mais après trois mois de coma et son air de culpabilité et de souffrance, il était difficile pour lui de l'ignorer ou tout simplement lui parler. Il avait peur de recevoir des larmes ou des mots tristes de sa part. Il déposait les affaires d'Eiri dans le salon et l'invite à se détendre dans sa chambre. Eiri, très surpris de sa proposition, le suivait pour s'arrêter dans la pièce qui lui a servi de chambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient là : vu le bazar qu'il y avait, il devinait que personne n'avait touché à un de ses objets. Yuki allait quant à lui dans sa chambre. il était là debout devant son grand lit vide.

Yuki_ : Pourquoi? pourquoi fallait-il que cela se passe comme ça? tu veux que je redevienne comme avant? Shuichi, c'est cela que tu veux?_

Eiri : c'était soit toi soit Shuichi ...

Eiri était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Yuki se retourne et le voyait bras croisé s'adossant à la porte. Il avançait dans la pièce à petits pas hésitants mais qui devenait de plus en plus décidés.

Eiri: Eiri tu te souviens de ce jour?

Yuki: de quel jour?

Eiri : ce jour où tu étais seul, seul dans ton bureau te sentant très mal. Moi je me rappelle très bien puisque c'était le dernier jour de Shuichi...

à suivre...

* * *

bouh... c'est promis je ne ferais plus un chapitre aussi triste!


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Yuki ne quitta pas un instant du regard Eiri qui regardait le lit. Tout en parlant, Yuki regardait un instant pour Yuki pour savoir s'il l'avait suivi dans son discours. Eiri s'asseyait sur le lit devant Yuki qui le regardait en contre plongée. Eiri posa son regard sur la tête du lit et caressait la texture du drap bleu. 

Eiri: je t'avais amené dans cette pièce pour que tu puisses te reposer. Mais tu étais en proie d'une grande fièvre et d'un malaise psychologique qui t'empêchait de te réveiller. Ma trousse de secours se trouvait hors de cet immeuble: il a fallu que je te réveille pour te faire boire au moins de l'eau. Mais pour baisser la fièvre j'étais obligé de ... (Eiri serrait les draps et détourne son regard de Yuki)

Yuki : alors c'était donc ça! espèce de ...

Eiri: je ne t'ai pas violé! Un rapport ne permet pas la guérison et encore moins la baisse de la fièvre! Je t'ai simplement aidé à t'en sortir mais Shuichi n'avait pas compris.

Yuki : _je me rappelle de ce qu'avait dit l'infirmière alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvé?_... et que s'est-il passé?

Eiri: allons parler dehors... même s'il pleut!

Eiri et Yuki se chaussaient et descendaient de l'immeuble. Yuki allait appeler l'ascenseur mais Eiri posait sa main sur mon poignet et lui demandait du regard de la suivre. cette fois-ci c'est Eiri qui ouvrait les marches, Yuki se contentant de le suivre. le français empruntait les escaliers. chaque bruit de pas résonnaient dans la cage et les souvenirs remontent à la surface. mais ce n'était pas des pas réguliers mais une course folle. en fait Eiri, amenait à faire le chemin qu'il avait fait. la pluie commençait à tomber en torrent à la sortie du bâtiment

Eiri : comme ce jour...

Eiri ne disait rien et se contentait de prendre le même chemin qui a conduit Shuichi à la mort. la pluie retombait de plus belle; Yuki ne comprenait pas il accélère son pas. mais Eiri en faisait de même. mais dans une ruelle étroite de la ville. Yuki réussit enfin à le rattraper et le plaqua contre un mur. Eiri détournait sa tête du regard de Yuki et écoute avec ignorance les propos de l'écrivain.

Yuki: ça va encore durer longtemps ce petit jeu? pourquoi tu ne dis rien sur la mort de Shuichi?

Eiri: ici c'est le dernier lieu où je l'ai vu vivant.

Yuki: Quoi?

Eiri: on s'est disputés bien que je lui expliquais la situation et là il m'a sorti quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. ce que nous avons fait c'est revivre la scène. mais elle n'est pas encore terminée. (il marche en direction du trottoir) Shuichi avait propulsé contre le mur et j'ai mis un temps à comprendre qu'il s'enfuyait encore... et là il a couru dans cette direction comme ça.

Yuki: hé! attends-moi!

Mais Eiri ne faisait pas attention et traversa sans regarder la chaussée. Yuki pensait à un acte suicidaire de sa part et allait le rattraper mais il glissait sur le sol mouillé. recevant un léger traumatisme, il tendait son bras en avant en criant SHUICHI! Eiri en tendant ce cri et le bruit, se retourna et voyait Yuki allongé sur le lit appelait dans son délire Shuichi Eiri entendait à sa droite le klaxon d'une voiture qui s'approchait à une vitesse grand V.

Eiri: _**tout se passe comme ce jour... faut-il que je te rejoigne Shuichi?**_

Mais la voiture s'arrêta net devant lui. Eiri était éclaboussé par l'eau que les roues envoyaient. Le conducteur sortit de la voiture. Un homme au costume strict en sort et gueulait sur Eiri pour s'être mis en plein milieu de la chaussée. Il le sermonnait tellement bruyamment qu'un autre passager de la voiture. C'était un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-longs un peu plus courts que ceux de Nakano mais quand même longs pour un homme. Il portait des lunettes noires et ait un style vestimentaire très classe qui lui sied très bien par comme le premier homme qui en ait sorti. à sa sortie, le conducteur tirait une tête d'ahuri similaire à Sakano lors qu'une crise et va au plus vite vers le blond.

Conducteur: ah la la nous ne devriez pas sortir de la voiture monsieur! vous allez être trempés attendez je vais chercher le parapluie.

le blond: c'est inutile puisque nous allons repartir...

conducteur: mais monsieur... argh! vous êtes tout trempés et nous n'avons pas de vêtement s de rechange! que va dire monsieur le président s'il vous voit dans cet état.

le blond: on lui dira que l'on s'est arrêtés pour discuter avec monsieur Shindo je suis sûr qu'il approuvera cet argument. vous pouvez nous le confirmer (il sourit à Eiri)

Eiri: hum... (enfin il dit oui)

le blond: vous voyez tout s'arranger mais dépêchons-nous! je n'ai pas envie de subir encore la colère du directeur!

Eiri était comme absorbé par cet homme aux cheveux blonds. Il prenait un peu tout pour le plaisir et semblait être très joyeux malgré la place qu'ilsemble avoirdans la société. Lorsqu'il entendait la voiture démarrer, il se poussait du chemin et elle part sans demander son reste.

Pendant son passage devant Eiri, le blond lui faisait un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Le français n'était pas trop intrigué par cela et va vers Yuki pour l'aider à se lever. mais Yuki avait mal à la cheville et Eiri se sentait obligé de le porter ou du moins à lui apporter de l'aide. sur le chemin du retour, le couple commençait à dialoguer.

Yuki: c'est ainsi que tout s'est passé?

Eiri: oui... mais ... le conducteur de la voiture n'a pas pu s'arrêter à temps et moi, j'échappe de justesse à la mort...

Yuki: c'est triste de voir ça ... et je sui désolé...

Eiri: hein?

Yuki: je sais ce que tu ressens mais dis-toi que rien n'est de ta faute. mets-toi bien ça dans la tête...

Eiri: _**je rêves ou tu viens de ...**_ hum!

Eiri et Yuki étaient rentrés à l'appartement. le français l'aider à s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. très fatigué à cause du poids de Yuki, il s'asseyait à coté de lui et respirait très rapidement pour reprendre son souffle. son corps suait à grosses gouttes : il n'avait pas fait de sport depuis trop longtemps et cela le fatiguait plus vite qu'il le croyait. Yuki, lui, ne s'était pas trop fatigué et occultait lui-même sa cheville pour voir la gravité de sa foulure. à peine qu'il touchait la peau, il faisait la grimace.

Yuki: _ça doit être grave... _c'est vraiment pas mon jour...

Eiri reprenant petit à petit son souffle. et descendait de son siège pour examiner cette vilaine blessure. étrangement les mouvements de mains Eiri ne faisaient pas grimacer le romancier. En fait, Eiri massait l'articulation en douceur pour essayer de trouver le point sensible sans pour autant affecter le malade.

Eiri: si cela te fait mal, tu me le dis et j'arrêterais...

Yuki: où as-tu appris à faire ça? en France?

Eiri: bien que je fasse des études en neurologies je dois aussi connaître l'anatomie du corps humain. J'ai aussi appris à faire les premiers soins d'urgence et le nécessaire médical pour faire des économies. un médecin coûte cher en France et comme je suis étudiant, il m'est difficilement de payer de bons soins alors j'utilise des remèdes anciens... je dois t'ennuyer avec mes histoires alors que...

Inconsciemment, il trouvait le point le plus sensible, sans se rendre compte appuyait sur cette partie et inconsciemment, Yuki lui donnait un coup de pied au visage. ne sentant à peine le coup venir il avait juste le temps de se relever un peu et de le se prendre au niveau du ventre mais Yuki était si fort comparé à lui qu'il se retrouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Eiri se faisait mal à la tête et comme il n'avait pas assez de forces pour se tenir debout voir assis après un grand effort, celui souffrait allongé sur le parquet du coup que Yuki lui avait infligé. Il respirait de plus en plus irrégulièrement et son visage portait les traits de la souffrance. Il essayait de le cacher mais Yuki était à se cotés à genoux. Eiri ne voulait pas regarder le visage de Yuki pourtant celui-ci insistait pour voir son visage qui était en pleurs.

En effet, Eiri était en train de pleurer et se jette dans les bras de Yuki pour essayer de chercher du réconfort. Nullement surpris enfin un petit peu, Yuki ne faisait rien alors Eiri pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps s'accrochant à la chemise bien mouillée de Yuki. L'écrivain se sentait soudain mal à l'aise dans cette situation : la petite voix en détresse d'Eiri rappelle sans conteste celle de Shuichi lorsqu'il était triste. Et malgré ce qu'il savait, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le laisser comme ça et le prit dans ses bras. Eiri ne sentait pas ses bras s'enroulait autour de lui et continuer à verser des larmes.

Eiri: **_je comprends parfaitement que son amant m'en veut... qu'il me refuse pourtant j'ai envie que l'on me comprenne. j'ai envie qu'on me le pardonne mais je sais que cela n'apportera rien à Shuichi puisque j'ai été incapable de l'aider... j'ai tué Shuichi... et je comprend parfaitement qu'il m'en veut... mais ..._**

Yuki lui caressait la tête et finalement Eiri se calmait. il comprenait ses gestes et le remerciait. il rendait compte alors qu'il était au plus prés du corps de l'homme qui autrefois détestait. La main de Yuki se promenait sur le visage d'Eiri et l'amenait près de lui. Le français avait encore des larmes aux yeux lorsque le romancier le regardait. Avec son doigt il les enlevait de son visage.

Yuki : _je ne peux pas le supporter... non je ne peux pas le supporter..._ excuse-moi...

Eiri: t'excuser? mais pourquoi?...

Yuki: pour ça...

Les lèvres de Yuki se rapprochaient dangereusement de celles d'Eiri. très surpris, le français ne le voyait pas venir et finalement Yuki embrassait Eiri. le neurologue se laissait faire et en fermant les yeux la dernière larme de son corps coulait sur son visage, avant de succomber à l'étrange sensation que Yuki réveillait en lui.

Yuki se réveille de sa nuit tourmentée dans son lit. les heures nocturnes lui reviennent dans sa tête : avec Eiri, ils étaient sortis dehors sous la pluie, le français lui avait raconté comment son amant était mort et comprend parfaitement les sentiments de celui-ci puisqu'il avait inconsciemment joué son rôle. Un sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait dans son coeur et une certaine impuissance qui se manifestait au niveau de sa cheville. Eiri lui avait fait un bandage spécial pour qu'il puisse marcher malgré sa blessure.

Yuki regardait le plafond de sa chambre et fermait les yeux. il n'entendait rien : le silence était maître de son appartement. face à ce lourd silence, il se leva précipitamment. mais en marchant il se faisait un peu mal mais cette douleur est sans gravité comparé à celle qui submergeait son coeur. sa course s'arrêta au salon, dernier lieu où il se souvient d'être en compagnie d'Eiri. Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne se trouvait là et le silence se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce. Yuki respirait comme s'il avait peur.

Yuki : _depuis quand n'ai-je pas ressenti cela ? ce mal qui me ronge dans mon coeur? j'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas... qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?_

Eiri : ah t'es réveillé, Eiri?

Le jeune français malgré sa mauvaise nuit, s'était réveillé de bonne heure. Yuki se retourne et ne pouvait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Comme lui, Eiri souffre d'une fatigue visuelle quand il travaillait sur ordinateur ou documents papier.

Yuki ne le voyait pas encore tout à fait comme le correspondant de Shuichi: mais plutôt un sosie et qui lui ressemblait drôlement qu'il avait cru un moment que c'était Shuichi qui s'amusait avec ses lunettes. Eiri ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il passait dans la tête de Yuki et se grattait la tête comme s'il cherchait la solution à un problème.

Eiri: mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Eiri? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Yuki : c'est que... ça fait trop drôle de te voir comme ça...

Eiri : Tu sais plus parler ou quoi?

Yuki : ...

le regard qui fixait Yuki à travers ses lunettes l'intimidait: en effet, il se rend compte petit à petit qu'Eiri lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau caractère et là il se mettait beaucoup à la place de Shuichi quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux de l'autre. Il prit consciemment alors ce que pouvait ressentir Shindo dans ces moments là.

Eiri, voyant qu'il ne pouvait obtenir une conversation avec lui, s'assoit dans le salon et regarda le paysage que lui offrait le balcon. Yuki alla dans la cuisine pour aller déjeuner. à sa grande surprise, il découvrit une table dressée avec des plats nouvellement préparés déposés sur la table. Yuki n'en revenait pas et se retourna pour savoir si c'était Eiri qui avait cuisiné.

Eiri: ça s'appelle un petit déjeuner. il faut manger le matin si on veut être en forme pour la journée.

Yuki : c'est de la cuisine française?

Eiri: bien sûr!

Yuki : alors ça doit être pire que la cuisine de Shuichi...

Eiri: qu'est-ce qu t'insinues? que je ne sais pas cuisiner?

Yuki : je n'ai rien dit... (disait-il en buvant son café)

Eiri: oh que si! tu viens de m'insulter là!

Yuki : depuis quand je t'insultes, Punpun?

Eiri: nègre à la noix! tu oses critiquer la meilleure cuisine du monde!

Yuki : de la bonne cuisine préparée par un demi-mort est toujours de la mauvaise cuisine. et tu arrêtes de m'insulter toi aussi!

Eiri: c'est toi qui viens de commencer avec Punpun!

Yuki : et alors c'est bien ton nom, Punpun!

Eiri: je vais te tuer...

Yuki : les français 'n'ont donc aucun scrupule à frapper un blessé.

Eiri: je te rappelle que si je n'étais pas là, tu serais à l'hôpital!

Yuki: et qui c'est qui m'a emmené dans une étroite ruelle toute humide et qui a failli se suicider?

Eiri: Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire ?

Yuki : et pourquoi pas? c'est quand même toi le ...

Yuki se tut à ces mots : en effet Eiri avait retiré ces lunettes et avait les larmes aux yeux. Il occultait sa bouche pour que ses petits cris de douleurs ne s'entendent pas. mais Yuki savait à quoi s'en tenir : il comprenait ce lourd sentiment qu'est la culpabilité mais aussi la conscience de son impuissance face aux événements. Eiri traversait sa période la plus noire comme celle de Yuki qui avait suivi la mort de Kitazawa.

Eiri avait la tête encore baissée et la détourna pour que le romancier ne voie pas cet état. ils étaient face à face : Yuki essayant de le réconforter et l'aider à sortir de sa peine car ses gestes, se paroles, tout en Eiri lui rappelait le chanteur des Bad Luck alors Eiri cherchait à fuir Yuki ou bien le forcer à le détester. le silence provoqué par ces deux personnes se tut lorsque Tatsuha arrivait bruyamment dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci précipita dans les bras d'Eiri qui était si surpris qu'il tombait à la renverse. Tatsuha profitait de la situation qu'il avait crée : il jouait les garçons très émus de retrouver un de ses vieux amis et en profitait pour respirer et toucher de façon sensuelles Eiri.Le français encore sonné par l'embrassade de Tatsuha ne se rendait pas compte de ce que le petit japonais lui faisait. en effet, Tatsuha ne savait pas encore à qui il avait affaire : seul Tohma Seguchi le patron de Shuichi et son amant savaient la dure réalité.

ignorant de tout cela, Tatsuha enlaçait bien tendrement Eiri jusqu'à ce que Yuki lui frappe à la tête avec son pied blessé et le dégageait avec le même pied. Tatsuha se retrouvait près du salon alors qu'Eiri venait de se remettre de ses émotions et refermait rapidement sa chemise que Tatsuha avait ouverte entre temps.

Eiri : _**encore pire que ce blondinet de japonais.**_

Yuki : vraiment pas croyable que t'as pas réagi plus tôt !

Eiri: mais qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasses? et puis d'abord...

Yuki : la ferme! viens avec moi toi.

Eiri : quoi? mais non! je ne veux pas ! Purée mais lâche-moi! tu me fais mal!

Yuki serrait fortement le bras d'Eiri qui le suppliait carrément de le lâcher ou du moins à le serrer moins fort. les deux Yuki laissaient ainsi en plan Tatsuha dans l'appartement, toujours non remis du coup de son frère. le chemin du couple se termina dans le sous-sol de l'immeuble près de la mercédes noire du jeune écrivain. là, Yuki forçait Eiri à monter dans sa voiture. Pourtant Eiri ne l'entendait de ce point de vue et s'apprêta à sortir du véhicule si ce n'était que Yuki l'empêchait de descendre avec son corps.

Yuki : Tu n'iras pas plus loin sans mon autorisation.

Eiri : mais ça veut dire quoi? d'abord tu m'insultes ensuite je me fais agresser par ton frère, puis tu me sauves et là tu m'emmène dans ta voiture! tu veux en venir où là!

Yuki : tu la fermes!

Eiri : et pourquoi je la fermerais! espèce de ...

Yuki : tu veux voir Shuichi?

Eiri : quoi? ... Shuichi...

Yuki : Hier, Seguchi m'a dit que tu allais rentrer en France ce soir. ça ne te dit vraiment pas d'aller voir Shuichi avant ton départ définitif.

Eiri : quand tu dis "voir Shuichi" est-ce que ça veut dire...

Eiri se taisait et ne disait plus un mot. Yuki comprenait alors que même si ces blessures corporelles sont guéries son coeur est toujours meurtri. ensemble, ils partaient en direction du cimetière où reposait tranquillement le corps de Shuichi enterré dans le sol sous le nom d'Eiri Yuki. le couple (enfin pas vraiment) s'arrête devant un fleuriste qui était juste devant le cimetière. Yuki prêta ses lunettes de soleil à Eiri et lui donne quelques conseils.

Yuki : évite de te retrouver dans un endroit peuplé. Avec Seguchi, on est arrivé à te cacher du monde. Je connais bien cette fleuriste, elle pourra garder le silence sur ta visite d'aujourd'hui.

Eiri : ah et comment as-tu fait pour la convaincre de se taire ?

Yuki : ... (détourne son regard d'Eiri)...

Eiri : _**oui je vois sale débauché! **_... en tout cas, merci pour tut, Eiri...

Yuki : une dernière chose, je viendrais te chercher dans le cimetière un peu plus tard...

Eiri : bien, alors à tout à l'heure...

Eiri descend de la voiture et Yuki démarra. depuis de longs mois interminable, il pouvait enfin sortir: sa dernière sortie pour le Japon était la visite de la tombe de son correspondant. Eiri ne se réjouissait nullement de la situation. Tout le monde sauf Seguchi et Yuki le prenait pour Shuichi Shindo, lui qui est enterré en ce moment sous son nom. comme lui avait demandé Yuki, le correspondant achète des fleurs puis va dans le cimetière. au préalable, Yuki lui avait donné le plan du lei ainsi que le chemin à prendre. Contrairement aux tombes françaises, les tombes japonaises n'était représenté que par un petit obélisque sur lequel était inscrit le nom de famille du décédé. elle était très loin la tombe de Shuichi de l'entrée : en fait, elle était bien décorée avec une vraie tombe à la française. Eiri dépose son bouquet de fleurs puis alla chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer la pierre tombale. la fontaine était proche de cette pierre. quand il revient à son lieu de recueillement, il bouscula dans sa course une personne. toute l'eau qu'il avait recueillie se déversait sur le sol graniteux du chemin.

Eiri : aïe! aïe!

Homme: excuse-moi, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, Shuichi?

Eiri : _**Shuichi!**_

Eiri lève ses yeux et s'étonne de trouver en face de lui, le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré la nuit dernière. Il se rend compte maintenant que si quelqu'un le voit, il l'appelerait maintenant Shuichi ou par Shindo. il lui tendait sa main pour l'aider à se relever. le correspondant était submergé par ses yeux très bleus au point de voir la mer de France. l'étranger secouait sa main pour le réveiller.

Homme: tu te sens bien, Shuichi?

Eiri: hein... oui ...oui... mais vous êtes...

Homme: oui... nous sommes rencontrés hier soir vous vous en souvenez?

Eiri : je ne saurais comment vous remercier de m'avoir sortir de l'embarras hier... mais je ne connais pas votre nom...

Homme: ah oui... ...Hitari... Anami Hitari...

Eiri : moi c'est..._** oups faut pas que je dises mon vrai nom**_

Anami : vous êtes assez connu qu'on vous reconnaît tout de suite... ah j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas...

Eiri : ah... non ...non ... _**ce qu'il faut pas entendre! moi reconnaissable**_... c'est clair que je ne passe pas inaperçu même avec mes lunettes ...

Anami : vous rendez hommage à un de vos parents?

Eiri : non... à un ami...

ça faisait très mal à Eiri de se faire passer pour Shuichi devant Anami qui devait être sûrement une personne importante pour Shuichi mais il n'ose pas lui poser de questions de peur qu'il découvre la vérité. comme Anami n'avait plus de temps libre, il s'excuse de son départ à Eiri et sort du cimetière. le correspondant se sentait un peu mal à l'aise et semblait avoir eu un moment de silence lorsque Anami passait à coté de lui.

Eiri : Son odeur...

Eiri avait du perdre la notion de réalité pendant un moment étant donné que lorsqu'il se retournait, Anami était loin, près de la sortie. En oubliant carrément ce qu'il devait faire, Eiri part à sa trace et finit le rattraper devant la fleuriste. Anami et Eiri étaient de chaque coté de la rue. Eiri essoufflé, s'écrie le nom d'Anami. le jeune homme blond se retourne et traverse la rue sans prendre garde à la voiture qu'il fonçait à vive allure sur la chaussée. Seul le bruit de klaxon les ramenait à la réalité mais Anami semblait être paralysé sur ses deux jambes. plus vif, Eiri se jette sur Anami pour qu'il ne se fasse pas renverser. Après l'avoir attrapé, les deux jeunes hommes roulèrent l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au comptoir de la fleuriste. des pots de vases se brisent autour d'eaux et la gérante du magasin vient voir ce qu'il se passe.

Gérante: vous allez bien?

Anami: oui heureusement que Shuichi était là... Shuichi... SHUICHI!


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Eiri s'était blessé à la tête et un filet de sang coule sur son visage. Anami interpelle la gérante pour qu'elle appelle une ambulance pour essayer de sauver la vie d'Eiri qui était sévèrement touchée à la tête. après avoir emmené Eiri à l'hôpital central de Tokyo, Anami s'excusa auprès de lui pour lui avoir causé cet accident de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec lui. Eiri accepta ses excuses. Anami partit aussitôt avec son agent toujours aussi stressé que la dernière fois. Eiri avait un bandage sur sa tête et soupirait pour avoir manqué son avion. l'hôpital ne le laisserait pas sortir dans l'après midi et q'il le permettait, il serait trop tard pour enregistrer ses bagages. il devait rester encore au Japon. il s'allongeait sur son lit en attendant le médecin. il avait la tte un peu vide pourtant l'odeur d'Anami lui rappelait quelque chose. 

Eiri: **cette odeur... j'ai l'impression de la connaître... mais quand est-ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de respirer un tel parfum?**

Yuki : quand tu auras fini de marmonner, on pourra y aller!

Eiri : **quoi? Yuki!**

Eiri se releva tout de suite et se mettait au garde à vous devant Yuki. le français avait complètement oublié de rejoindre l'écrivain devant la tombe de Shuichi, de plus, il ne l'avait pas encore nettoyé. Eiri avait toutes les raisons de croire que Yuki était en colère contre lui, mais en plus, il était obligé de rester chez lui, le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'il trouve un billet pour la France. le blond ne jeta qu'un regard vers lui avant de se retourner pour partir. comme un petit chien, Eiri marchait sur ses pas. de retour chez eux, Tatsuha s'empressa de sauter dans les bras d'Eiri mais Yuki ayant prévu ce coup, écarta Eiri pour laisser le champ libre au saut de son petit frère pour qu'il sorte de son appartement.

Eiri : _**qu'est-ce que je dois penser de ça? mais cette voix,...**_

le français tourna ses yeux sur la télévision et son regard se figea lorsqu'il voyait Anami Hitari à la télévision. c'était une émission de variété musicale qui était en train de se diffuser. Anami était l'invité spécial de l'émission et l'animatrice était sous son charme! cette attitude lui rappelait fortement Yuki. mais ce qui lui choquait le plus, c'étaient les paroles d'Anami.

Animatrice : avant que vous ne vous présentiez votre nouvelle chanson, vos fans désirent savoir ce que vous pensez des artistes phares de la NG Corporation, étant donnés que votre maison de disques et celles-ci sont en perpétuelle concurrence?

Anami : pour commencer, je dois remercier Sakuma Ryuchi, l'homme qui m'a donné envie de faire une carrière. donc Sakuma, merci...

Animatrice : Quant à Shindo?

Anami: je ne dirais rien pour lui si ce n'est que j'aimerais le revoir pour que l'on parle ensemble de notre passion commune pour les Nittle Grasper. Shindo est vraiment un chanteur que je ne pourrais pas,... non disons les choses comme elles le sont, que je ne peux pas vraiment supporter...

Animatrice : Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés alors?

Anami: bien sûr puisque sans lui, je ne serais pas en votre compagnie... mais cela ne compense pas les sentiments négatifs que j'ai envers lui...

Animatrice: merci, Hitari Anami. mais avant votre prestation, nous allons regarder une vidéo de votre carrière!

Eiri n'en revenait pas : Anami détestait l'artiste Shindo. Yuki ayant bien compris ce sous entendu, éteignit la télé. le correspondant était toujours sous le choc mais il revient à la réalité par Tatsuha qui était revenu et regarder le clip live d'Anami. les deux Yuki étaient surpris mais si énervés qu'ils voulaient jeter à coups de pieds dehors le noir. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien en voyant le clip du chanteur Anami.

L'introduction avait des rythmes de tango. Anami n'était pas encore présent sur la scène pourtant il arrivait dans une tenue très élégante mais un peu provocateur dans se couleurs. En effet, il portait un pseudo gilet noir dont le pantalon et le chapeau était assorti. une ceinture d'argent pendait sur le flanc droit du chanteur ainsi qu'une cravate aux paillettes d'argent était accrochée à son cou. pendant toute la première partie, il dansait avec une partenaire fortement jolie. Lorsqu'elle lui caressait le visage, Anami dont la moitié du visage était caché par le chapeau, la prend pour ensuite la jeter violemment sur le sol. cette fille en furie revient vers lui. elle lui tapotait l'épaule droite, Anami se retournait et elle lui sautait dans ses bras. de nouveau face au public, elle s'appuyait sur le coté droit pour le faire basculer puis elle s'en va temporairement pour laisser Anami chanter la chanson. aux premières paroles, les deux Yukis sentaient un trouble dans leur poitrine. devant la télévision, Tatsuha bavait en voyant les mouvements d'Anami. Il était tout à fait dans les critères d'homme idéal pour lui. si le trouble de Yuki ne durait qu'un moment celui d'Eiri persistait.

Eiri : Tatsuha, laisse-moi voir le clip d'Anami.

Tatsuha : et pourquoi?

Eiri: c'est mon concurrent! je veux voir comment il fait pour ... (il serra sa chemise au niveau de son coeur)

Tatsuha: ok

A ce moment-là, la caméra qui filmait se rapprochait du visage du chanteur pour lui faire un plan américain. Anami dansait avec sa partenaire pendant qu'il chantait. En regardant bien, Eiri avait l'impression d'avoir eu un flash dans sa tête : un flash qui montrait Shuichi en train de chanter sur ce plateau. tout ce que faisait Anami surtout au niveau vocal faisait ressurgir en Eiri les souvenirs de Shuichi. à la fin de la chanson, Eiri s'écroulait sur le sol comme épuisé. la magie qui s'était opéré sur lui s'était estompée en même temps que les dernières notes de musique. Tatsuha venait près de lui pour savoir ce qu'il y avait.

Eiri : Pourquoi?

Tatsuha: hé, Shuchan, ça va?

Eiri: alors ce que je pensais était juste...

Tatsuha: tu me fais peur Shuchan!

Eiri : mais arrête de m'appeler Shuchan! tu sais très bien que je ne supporte plus ce manège!

Yuki : c'est à mon frère que tu viens de parler là _et tu t'es découvert tout seul._

Eiri : Quoi mais...

Tatsuha: alors c'est donc Punpun qui dormait. j'aurais du m'en douter !

Eiri : au secours!

comme par miracle, Eiri retrouva ses forces et essayait de s'échapper des griffes de Tatsuha. Yuki, agacé par sa journée, le prend par le col de son pull et l'éjecta hors de son domicile. Eiri soupirait de soulagement comme s'il s'était sorti d'affaire. il enlevait son bandage à la tête puis jouait avec celui-ci pour occuper son esprit. Yuki rentra dans le salon et remarquait qu'Eiri était songeur et qu'il s'était lassé aller par la chaleur suffocante de la pièce. Eiri, les yeux fermés, respirait rapidement. Yuki posait sa main sur son front et Eiri ouvrit les yeux. Son visage était rouge par la chaleur, devenait de plus en plus en rouge.

Yuki : Tu as de la fièvre...

Eiri : je n'ais pas besoin de toi pour savoir ce que j'ai.

Yuki : pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait une crise tout à l'heure?

Eiri: je ne sais pas... un moment nostalgique peut-être...

Yuki: Nostalgique?

Eiri: excuse-moi... je dois te déranger…

Eiri détourna son tête de Yuki : le correspondant ne savait pas ce qu'il passait en lui mais en fait il avait peur de la réalité qu'il se présentait à lui. l'écrivain voulait le rassurer par une caresse mais Eiri repoussa sa main avec un regard dans le vide. agacé, Yuki serra cette main provocante. Eiri sentant la douleur, tourna sa tête vers l'écrivain pour lui demander des explications. cependant, c'était un baiser fougueux de Yuki qu'il recevait de sa part. Yuki, était trop énervé pour se contrôler et se colla à Eiri. le correspondant n'était pas du tout d'accord mais il ne pouvait rien qu'à la force de Yuki. une des mains de Yuki se promenait sur le corps humide d'Eiri. le Français la sentait mais comme ses mains étaient bloquées par l'autre main de Yuki, il ne pouvait rien faire et son visage exprimait maintenant un mélange de peur et de plaisir.

Eiri : _**Non... Non... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... Arrête... ARRETE! NON!**_

Les lèvres de Yuki étaient soudées à celle d'Eiri. à cause de son état de santé et de la fatigue accumulée au cours de la journée, le français ne pouvait rien faire contre Yuki. sentant la main rebelle de Yuki sur son corps qui défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, Eiri tremblait. Yuki n'en souciait pas et détachaient ses lèvres du visage d'Eiri. le français pouvait enfin parler mais il n'avait pas la force de lui dire d'arrêter. ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son de sa bouche n'en sortait et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

Eiri : ... Arrête... s'il te plaît ... arrête... ...

Yuki voyaient ses larmes. elles étaient à la fois belles et salles. Belles car elles ressemblaient à des perles de cristal sales du fait qu'elle était des larmes de tristesses. reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, Yuki libéra les mains d'Eiri. elles avaient un bel anneau rouge au niveau du poignet ce qu'il témoignaient de l'inégalité des forces entre ces deux personnes. le français prenant peur face au regard de Yuki, se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Yuki voulait s'excuser auprès de lui mais Eiri recula de peur à ce que Yuki recommençait.

Yuki : je suis désolé...

Eiri : est-ce que ça te fait mal que je sois ici? je ressemble à Shuichi, j'ai la voix de Shuichi, j'agis comme Shuichi mais je ne suis pas lui. ça te fait si mal de ne plus le voir que tu étais près à me violer pour ça?

Yuki : ...

Eiri : Shuichi avait bien raison à mon sujet..._** je ne voulais pas le reconnaître mais...**_ ce qu'il a dit est toujours dans ma tête... _**comment pourrais-je oublier ses paroles? ...**_

Yuki : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Eiri : que je t'aimais... au point de vouloir trahir son amitié... je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais pour te sauver, j'ai du ... et c'est sur malentendu que nous sommes arrivés là... c'est donc à moi de m'excuser... je ne dois plus vivre ici... à chaque fois que je passes cette porte, je vois Shuichi en train de me dire : " de quel droit viens-tu chez moi? "... excuse-moi...

Eiri pleurait et cachait son visage de tristesse à Yuki. l'écrivain n'imaginait pas de ce qu'Eiri venait de dire... bien qu'il connaissait l'histoire, il ne savait pas les sentiments noirs de la culpabilités étaient au plus haut point chez lui. Yuki alla dans sa chambre pour aller chercher une couverture. La fièvre d'Eiri remontait à grande vitesse et le malade comme à son habitude suivait Yuki. arrivé dans la chambre, Eiri s'écroula mort de fatigue et de fièvre, dans les bras de Yuki. l'écrivain était surpris et le rattrapa. Eiri était tout rouge et soupirait des souffles chauds. n'ayant pas le choix, Yuki le déposait dans son lit et veillait à son chevet.

Yuki : _je ne sais plus quoi penser. qu'est-ce que je dois faire? ce chanteur Anami ressemble à Shuichi quand il chante, pourtant son allure est totalement différente. que dois-je faire?_

Le lendemain matin, Eiri allait mieux et se leva. il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà Midi passé et qu'il devait prendre le travail de Shindo aujourd'hui. il s'habilla en vitesse et en quittant la chambre, il tombait nez à nez avec Yuki. le romancier le prenait par l'épaule et touchait avec l'autre main le front d'Eiri.

Yuki : ça a bien baissé... les français s'en remettent vite à ce que je vois...

Eiri: excuse-moi j'ai pas le temps de parler je dois aller au studio.

Yuki: c'est officiel alors?

Eiri: Pardon?

Yuki: tu es Shindo Shuichi dehors mais pas ici. Tu es toi-mmême dans cet appartement. au fait c'est pour toi! (pose une clé dans la main d'Eiri) c'est la clef de l'appartement : à partir de maintenant je serais absent tout le temps et je ne regarde pas tes horaires de travail.

Eiri : merci beaucoup, Eiri.

Yuki : une dernière chose, change-toi! (détourne son regard et devenu un peu rouge) tu fais trop sérieux dans cette tenue!

Eiri: à vos ordres, chef!

Devant la NG corporation, Eiri respirait un bon coup avant de mener la vie de Shuichi Shindo. Il entra dans le hall et il s'arrêta devant une télévision où la vedette était Tohma Seguchi.

Eiri : il doit être sûrement en conférence

Tohma: Je vous annonce un grand Changement pour le groupe Bad Luck...

Eiri :_** quoi? il va quand même pas...**_

Personnel: hé Shindo, tu devrais être avec le président!

Eiri: AH... elle est où la salle?

Personnel: à la salle 3 au fond du couloir là!

Eiri: Merci!

Le correspondant courut le plus vite possible. Arrivé devant la salle il ouvre d'un coup la porte ce qui surpris tout les journaliste mais pas Tohma. Le français avançait jusqu'à lui et lui demander des explications!

Eiri: qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Seguchi?

Tohma: je fais ce que tu m'as demandé...

Eiri : je ne t'ai rien demandé ! et puis si je suis là c'est pour reprendre le travail et ...

Fille: Shu - chan!

Eiri: quoi?

Une fille aux longs cheveux sauta dans les bras d'Eiri et l'embrassa devant tous les journalistes qui en profitaient pour immortaliser ce moment. Eiri était très surpris et la repoussait. Eiri suait atrocement en voyant la jeune fille qui lui avait sauté au cou.

Eiri : _**C'est pas vrai...**_

Tohma: Je vous présente votre nouveau partenaire de travail...

Fille: Bonjour tout le monde! JE m'appelle Ayaka Yuki!

Eiri: _**NON... PAS ELLE**_

Journaliste1: Melle Yuki, quelle est votre fonction dans le Groupe Bad Luck?

Ayaka: je suis là pour seconder la voix de Shuchan!

Journaliste: à vous entendre, vous êtes très proches de Shindo... et à votre nom... comment connaissez-vous Shindo?

Ayaka: je suis la cousine d'Eiri Yuki et je suis heureuse de devenir sa petite amie!

Eiri: _**qu'est-ce qu'il me retient de te tuer, Aya?**_... Non c'est pas vrai, Elle est effectivement... _**là c'est moi qui enfonce le couteau**_ ...

Journaliste1: donc vous confirmez, Shindo?

Eiri: Non...!

Tohma: La mère de Melle Yuki était à la tête de la production musicale de ASK ancien groupe apparentant à ma compagnie. depuis notre fusion, tous les artistes issues de nos deux compagnies sortiront sous le nouveau label " NG UnYvErSalY ". et pour célébrer notre nouvelle amitié dans le monde musical, Bad Luck a été choisi pour accueillir le nouvel label!

Eiri: Je ne suis pas d'accord là! tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis! _**enfin pas le mien mais bon ça revient au même**_

Tohma: t'es pas en position pour négocier et sur ce que je termine la conférence...

Ayaka: bientôt NG UnYverSalY sera une redoutable concurrence en sortant le meilleur Single de Bad Luck! et en lavant l'affrotn qu'Hitari Anami a faite pendant sa dernière apparition à la TV.

Eiri:_** Y a de l'abus là!**_

pour témoigner de la nouvelle fusion, Eiri, Ayaka et Tohma se serraient la main avec un grand sourire. pourtant Eiri n'avait pas de quoi se réjouir depuis la venue d'Ayaka. après la conférence, tous les journalistes étaient partis. Eiri vidait son sac devant Tohma étant donné qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se cacher devant lui.

Eiri: je peux savoir ce que tu fous réellement ici!

Ayaka: mais Eiri-kun, je m'inquiétais pour toi... et c'est comme ça que tu me traites après des mois d'absence! t'es méchant!

Eiri: Tohma, mais comment est-ce que t'as pu l'embaucher? tu sais très ce qu'il va se passer s'ils me voient avec elle !

Tohma: c'est quand même ta cousine. les français n'ont-ils aucun attachement familial?

Eiri: bien sûr que si mais là, ça dépasse les bornes! elle n'a pas besoin de m'embrasser !

Ayaka: Snif... t'es méchant, je vais à le dire à tout le monde que t'es Eiri Yuki!

Eiri: non... NON! Ayaka je te promets de faire tout ce que tu veux mais surtout ne dis rien !

Ayaka: Alors on va faire le clip vidéo à paris!

Eiri: je vais le regretter...

Ayaka: tu as dit quelque chose?

Eiri: non... on part quand alors?

Ayaka: on part pendant un mois avec tout le monde!

Eiri : Ok et t'as prévenu tout le monde?

Ayaka: bien sûr puisqu'ils sont à Paris en ce moment il nous manque plus que nous!

Eiri: QUOI? TU VEUX BIEN REPETER CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE!

* * *

De retour à l'appartement, Eiri préparait ses affaires. Yuki dans l'encadrement de la pièce le regardait. un sentiment de solitude envahit le corps de Yuki. lorsque Eiri avait enfin fini, il allait dans la cuisine pour boire un verre. mais il s'arrêtait à 30 centimètres de Yuki et inconsciemment il recula d'un pas. Yuki se dégageait de son chemin et Eiri reprenait de plus belle son cheminement jusqu'à la cuisine. il buvait l'eau du robinet et se lavait le visage.

Eiri: _**Je devrais être content de pouvoir rentrer chez moi mais... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un sentiment de vide?**_

Eiri mettait sa main devant sa bouche et sentait qu'il allait vomir. il ne sentait pas bien et Yuki venait l'enlacer pour le rassurer. Eiri était si surpris qu'il se retournait. Yuki déposait un baiser sucré sur les lèvres glacées d'Eiri. Eiri fermait les yeux et sentait la caresse de la main sur son visage puis sur son cou. Eiri, reprenant un peu ses esprits, demanda à Yuki s'il allait bien. celui-ci prenait un des plus longues mèches de ses cheveux dans ses doigts et la léchait. puis un regard sérieux mais doux se dessinait devant les yeux d'Eiri. le français rougissait et était subjugué par ce regard qu'il se laissait faire par les gestes sensuelles de Yuki. Eiri savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal mais comment résister à la puissance du désir que Yuki avait déclenché en lui. des larmes voulaient sortir de ses yeux mais il se retenait.

Eiri : **_Pourquoi? Alors que je sais que... Pardonne-moi, Shuichi... mais je crois que tu avais raison... J'aime Eiri... peut-être autant que toi...

* * *

_**


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

quelques jours après le départ d'Eiri de son appartement, Yuki se remettait à son travail. malgré la confusion que l'on pourrait porter sur le nom d'Eiri Yuki, Tohma avait réussi à manipuler les médias pour que l'on croit que le garçon mort pendant le fâcheux accident était simplement un jeune garçon qui avait reçu par bonheur (ou plutôt par malheur) le même nom que l'homme sur lequel toutes les filles et femmes fantasment.

Devant son ordinateur, il ne trouvaient aucun mot pour commencer son roman pourtant il était très doué pour capter son public dès les premières lignes : mais cette fois rien ne sortait de sa tête qui était complètement vide. il ferma son outil de travail et se prépara un café bien chaud. à peine il avait franchi la porte de son bureau, il s'arrêta pour observer le silence de son appartement. aucun bruit, rien, ne se faisait entendre. même les pots d'échappements des voitures de Tokyo n'entravaient ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus lourd au fil du temps.

Yuki s'en rappelle : de cette vie triste et morose qu'il avait vécu avant sa rencontre avec Shuichi. l'écrivain marchait pour faire disparaître le silence. Il était déjà 22 heures passées. l'écrivain n'avait plus la notion de temps depuis qu'il était seul. les petites paroles de Shuichi à son réveil et avant de se coucher lui manquaient au point qu'il serrait ses mains au niveau de son coeur. dans cette atmosphère silencieuse mais lourde, Yuki suffoquait, ce n'était pas les ouvertures vers l'extérieur qu'il manquait mais plutôt l'air pur, l'oxygène indispensable à tout homme pour vivre.

Les néons de la ville s'éteignent les unes après les autres. cette coupure de courant imprévue renforçait le mal qui rongeait dans le coeur du romancier. Yuki se recroquevillait sur lui-même, ne sentant nullement que ses larmes coulaient sur son visage devenu pâle par la froideur de la pièce et surtout par la fatigue qu'il avait accumulée depuis quelques jours.

Yuki : Quatre jours seulement... il ne s'est écoulé que 4 jours et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait plusieurs années voire une éternité qu'il est parti. est-ce ainsi que je vivais avant que je ne vous rencontre? si cela est vrai alors, je ne veux pas de cette vie. je veux entendre ta voix, te sentir, te voir, Shuichi...

Yuki regarda ses mains humidifiées par les larmes. Tous ses souvenirs, se disputes, ses moments de tendresse, de peine et de joies avec Shuichi revenaient en lui. Puis il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en pensant maintenant à Eiri, le jeune correspondant de son amant qui avait les mêmes traits que lui.

Yuki: en fait depuis le début, je n'ai jamais accepté ta mort... Même quand je l'ai su, je ne voulais pas y croire... croire que tu sois parti... que tu sois... mort... Comment est-ce que c'est possible? dites-moi pourquoi... POURQUOI?

Yuki hurla comme s'il désirait que tous entend son cri de désespoir. Ses larmes coulaient à flots: rien ne pouvait les arrêter. il ne les cherchait pas à les tarir. Il évacuait toute sa peine, sa souffrance qu'il avait caché au fond de lui comme ce jour où il a tué son professeur Yuki Kitazawa. Il n'avait que 16 ans et pourtant il était adulte dans son altitude sauf quand il était aux cotés de Kitazawa. Le romancier ne supportait plus de rester un instant de plus dans cet appartement ordonné mais lugubre. il décida alors d'aller faire un tour pour essayer de se calmer.

Minuit passé...Yuki s'était inconsciemment rendu à son premier lieu de rencontre avec Shuichi. rien n'avait changé dans ce parc: les arbres, les lampadaires dont la lumière éclairait le chemin, le grillage sur le bord pour admirer une vue de la capitale nippone. Yuki se souvenait de cet premier instant où il avait posé son regard sur Shuichi : il savait que cette rencontre changerait sa vie surtout s'il venait à critiquer aussi sèchement des paroles lamentables. Cette rencontre était ancrée dans sa tête et marchait pour arriver dans la lumière du lampadaire le proche de lui. Yuki croisait ses bras et frissonnait pour se réchauffer.

Yuki : cela fait exactement trois ans... il y a trois ans nous sommes rencontrés ici... même tout semble être à leur place, tout a changé : malgré la brise printanière, je ressens le vent glacial hivernal s'abattre sur moi. Shuichi... j'aurais tellement aimé te voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

Soudain, un vent violent se leva et souffle dans le parc. Yuki protégea son visage. le vent dissipé, il découvrit à ses pieds un papier. il se baissa pour la ramasser et se releva immédiatement. Il chercha son paquet de cigarettes et en allume une. Sur cette feuille, des bouts de phrases étaient écrits. à la lecture de ce chiffon, Yuki ne mettait en rage car il n'y avait aucune grâce dans ce poème (si c'en est un, bien sûr ). Trop concentré à sa lecture, il n'entendait pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. ce n'était qu'en entendant à nouveau le silence de la nuit et des expirations de souffles saccadés qui faisaient revenir l'écrivain à la réalité.

Yuki: _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? tout se passe comme si je vais rencontrer Shuichi aujourd'hui à cette heure... j'aimerais lever ma tête mais ... je sais que je ne le verrais pas... _

il leva ses yeux et laissa tomber sa cigarette en posant simplement un instant son regard sur cette personne dont le visage était en sueur. c'était un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Yuki avait la sensation de revivre sa première rencontre avec Shuichi mais tout n'était qu'illusion puisqu'il se trouvait face-à-face à Anami Hitari.

Anami: Merci beaucoup pour avoir rattrapé ma feuille!

Yuki :_ sa feuille? il était en train d'écrire._ _Bon voyons voir ce qu'il a écrit..._Gné! c'est toi qui as écrit ça?_Punaise... il écrit aussi mal que Shuichi..._

Anami: O...Oui... _mais c'est un japonais? je croyais que c'était un danois!_

Yuki : si t'es chanteur avec de genres de paroles, ça tient alors du miracle ton succès parce qu'avec des paroles aussi NULLES, tu ne feras pas long feu! T'as un vrai talent ZERO pour l'écriture. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai sorti ça, moi? _

Anami : non mais pour qui il se prend? ...

Yuki: tu ferais mieux d'abandonner!_je sais que cela ne va pas se réaliser..._

Yuki redonna la feuille à Anami qui s'était écroulé sur ses jambes. Anami était sous le choc de la critique dure de Yuki mais contrairement à Shuichi, Anami le retint et lui parla sur un ton franc et colérique tout en tenant ses mains une partie de la veste de Yuki.

Anami: Vous avez eu besoin d'en arriver ! d'habitude, j'accepte tous les critiques mais là, la votre est inacceptable! cette odeur... Nous nous ne connaissons pas et vous agissez comme si vous me détestez! ce regard... C'est une façon à vous de parler à des inconnus aussi froidement? je ne l'apprécie pas du tout. ma tête... elle me fait mal... mais je veux au moins entendre ses excuses! SI vous avez quelque chose contre moi, dites-le...moi... mon...sieur...Yu...ki...

Anami s'écroulait sur Yuki. Son visage était rouge causé par la fièvre. Yuki touchait son front pour effectivement le constater. un sentiment étrange s'en part chez Yuki. ce jeune homme dans ses bras lui rappelait ses moments avec Shuichi lorsqu'il se trouvait dans leurs bras. Yuki regardait de plus en plus attentivement ce visage en souffrance mais magnifique. Il le porta dans ses bras jusqu'à chez lui pour ne pas faire disparaître ce sentiment qu'il avait oublié.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à Paris il était déjà midi passé. L'équipe des Bad Luck déjeuner dans un grand restaurant conseillé par Ayaka. pour leur première sortie à l'étranger, la nouvelle recrue leur faisait manger des spécialités typiquement françaises au sommet de la tour Eiffel. Eiri n'était pas particulièrement heureux mais essayait de ne pas le montrer. un des serveurs du restaurant vient leur apporter leurs entrées des escargots au beurre. à al vue de ce met étrange, Ayaka proposait à tout le monde d'en manger au moins un! pourtant même les français sont aussi réticents à manger cela puisque Eiri détestait ça et sa cousine le savait. pourtant elle insistait pour qu'il en mange pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Il en prenait une et avala d'un coup. et retira dans les toilettes pour vomir ce qu'il avait dans sa bouche!

Eiri: _Ayaka, tu me paieras ça un jour! _...

Hiro : Hé Shuichi, t'as pas l'air en forme depuis qu 'Ayaka est là...

Eiri: _Mince voilà Hiro!_ C'est juste que je suis encore sous le choc de cette annonce. je n'arrive pas encore à m'y faire.

Hiro: c'est vrai que Seguchi a exagéré en nous mettant un nouveau membre sans demander ton avis.

Eiri: c'est comme pour Fujisaki... enfin je pense que si elle est là, c'est que l'on va avoir besoin d'elle. je peux lui faire confiance. _c'est sûr que quand Ayaka fait quelque chose, elle le fait bien voire excellent._

Hiro: ça te ressemble pas te dire ça. t'es sûr que tu vas bien?

Eiri: _OUps..._c'est juste le dépaysement, et puis je me demande ce que fait Yuki en ce moment. _et puis quoi encore? c'est qu'il m'a violé ce mec avant de partir! enfin violé est un peu fort, disons... qu'il est allé trop loin_

Hiro : Toujours aussi dingue de lui. enfin tu viens à la table, on t'attend tous pour la suite.

Eiri: _le problème c'est qu'Ayaka a commandé tout ce que je déteste!_ Oui... _Seigneur faites que je survives à ce voyage!

* * *

_

Anami se réveilla. il ne bougeait rien d'autre que ses paupières avant de prendre conscience qu'il était à l'appartement de Yuki. il enlevait le tissu humide déposé sur son front et une main chaude se déposait sur celle-ci. c'était Yuki il avait un visage doux et tendre totalement différent de celui-ci qu'il avait au parc. Anami rougissait non plus à cause de la fièvre qui était tombée mais du visage aux traits doux de l'écrivain. le chanteur sentait l'odeur de Yuki: elle était très parfumée, cela lui faisait qu'il était en pleine sérénité. Anami se levait pour mieux voir ce visage de Yuki.

Anami se sentait incroyablement bien, ce sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait était à la fois fort et insolite. Il l'avait pourtant déjà senti mais il ne s'en souvenait plus où et quand. Le regard d'Anami se perdait dans la couleur ocre des pupilles de l'écrivain. Il se voyait et son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Yuki en avait marre de jouer les gardes-malades, s'en allait. Anami, reprenant ses esprits, le regardait partir et fermer la porte derrière lui sans poser un regard sur lui. le chanteur sentait un trouble dans sa poitrine. il avait presque envie de pleurer. il serra ses draps contre lui pour essayer de contenir ce qui allait être de la peine si Yuki n'était pas revenu. en effet, l'écrivain revenait avec une bassine d'eau pour avoir à portée de main.

Anami se sentait soulagé et d'un coup il se serra dans les bras de Yuki. Très surpris, Yuki lâchait la bassine et regardait ce garçon qui pleurait sur sa chemise. le romancier ne savait pas quoi faire : le laisser ainsi ou bien le serrer contre lui. la petite voix d'Anami en larmes était touchante, belle émouvante. Yuki se résigna à le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Anami cessa de pleurer même si des gémissement sortaient parfois de sa bouche.

Yuki: c'est bon... je ne vais pas m'enfuir...

Anami: _ça me fait tellement du bien... de pouvoir sentir à nouveau ce parfum_... vous sentez bon...

Yuki: dis-moi, t'es vraiment étrange dans ton genre...

Anami: Hum?

Yuki: on ne se connaît pas et pourtant, tu agis comme si ... _Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire..._

Anami: je ne sais pas... c'est juste que je me sens bien là... et j'aimerais ce que ce temps ne finisse jamais... _je me sens trop bien pour le lâcher_

Yuki : _j'ai l'impression... de revivre..._ hé gamin!

Anami: je ne suis pas un gamin!

Cette interpellation permettait à Anami de lever sa tête vers son interlocuteur. Envoûté par ses sentiments, Yuki embrassait cet inconnu aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux dorés. Anami était à la fois surpris et heureux. il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider dans les gestes sensuelles de Yuki.

* * *

Le matin se leva dans l'appartement de Yuki. Anami fatigué de sa nuit agitée se réveilla. il enfilait sur lui, une chemise blanche et ample. il marchait en s'appuyant sur le mur qui se tenait à sa droite. un étrange bruit d'ordinateur l'attirait dans le bureau. c'était le ventilateur interne du portable qui avait effrayé un instant. il entra quand même dans la pièce. il faisait très sombre dans la pièce. Soudain quelque chose tombait au derrière Anami.

le chanteur sursautait et ramassait ce qu'il était tombé. c'était un album photo qui contenait les derniers souvenirs de Yuki, de Shuichi et d'Eiri. Anami s'asseyait sur la chaise du bureau et les regardaient avec attention. Meme si Yuki n'appréciait pas les objectifs, ils avait un visage radieux quand il était posé avec Shuichi puis son visage avait des traits un peu plus dur sur d'autres photos puis une photo glissait et tombait sur le sol. Anami la ramassait et sur celle-ci, Shuichi et Yuki étaient accompagnés par d'un autre personne qui ressemblait étrangement à Shuichi. Au dos de celle-ci, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit. une phrase bellement bien écrite à l'écriture gothique mais incompréhensible par Anami puisqu'elle était écrite en français.

Yuki entrait dans le bureau, très surpris de voir Anami en train de fouiller dans ses affaires. le chanteur paniqué par le regard agressif de Yuki, sortait précipitamment de la pièce mais Yuki le retient par son bras. Anami se tournait vers le romancier. dans son geste de retournement, Yuki avait l'impression de voir Shuichi devant lui les larmes suppliants de demander son pardon. Yuki n'arriverait pas à résister à ses yeux, il le lâchait et la perte de contact avec le corps d'Anami le laissait perplexe. le chanteur sentit ce malaise qui s'emparait de Yuki et essayait de lui remonter le moral. mais Yuki refusait son aide et sortait de la pièce de travail.  
soudain le téléphonait sonna. Yuki décrochait.

Yuki: allo?

Tohma: Eiri?

Yuki: tu demandes lequel?

Tohma: alors tu es là? je te croyais parti avec ton nouvel amant.

Yuki : _nouveau amant?_ t'es malade, Seguchi ou quoi?

Tohma: je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait depuis cette histoire. Enfin à ta voix on dirait que tu vas bien... hi hi hi!

Yuki: c'est quoi ce rire? et puis cette nouvelle fusion, ce n'est pas un moyen détourné pour le faire rentrer chez lui?

Tohma: toujours aussi perspicace... Il n'a rien à faire avec toi... c'est Shuichi que tu aimes pas cet imbécile, qui veut essayer de prendre sa place. et puis ce n'est pas pour le virer que je fais ça mais c'est pour votre bien à vous deux et puis comme Ayaka l'a dit, ma société est au plus bas et elle a besoin de se faire une peau neuve.

Yuki: si c'est pour me dire ça, je raccroche.

Tohma: attends! ton ami m'a demandé de te transmettre ce message... mais puisque tu ne veux pas l'écouter...

Yuki: je raccroche!

Anami était toujours dans le bureau, regardant la photo où le trio était heureux. cette phrase écrite en français intriguait au plus haut point Anami. Il n'arrivait pas à la lire et pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était importante pour lui. Le chanteur essayait de s'en rappeler mais rien à faire, tout était flou dans sa tête. s'il reconnaît facilement Yuki et Shuichi, il se demandait qui était à leurs cotés. mais plus Anami réfléchissait, plus sa tête lui faisait mal comme si elle implosait. la douleur et le rythme cardiaque augmentait puis il s'accélérait quand il entendait des bruits de pas. c'était Yuki qui revenait dans le bureau. mais Anami ne savait pas.

il avait leurs yeux effrayés par cette peur inconnue et toute sa peur s'extériorise quand il voit Yuki entrer dans la pièce. Anami avait des larmes au niveau de ses yeux et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Anami avait peur, il était très effrayé par quelque chose. ce choc psychologique pouvait être la cause de l'oubli de certains souvenirs. Yuki lui caressait la tête pour le rassurer. étrangement, Yuki était devenu tendre depuis la mort de Shuichi peut-être il ne voulait plus inquiéter personne qui l'entouraient. Pour continuer à le rassurer, Yuki l'embrassait tendrement. Anami dégustait les lèvres sucrées de m'écrivain et posait ses mains sur le corps de Yuki.

Anami se sentait pour la première fois bien dans son corps et dans sa tête. il sentait l'odeur de Yuki, touchait son corps si musclé, ses lèvres sont en train de l'embrasser. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus torride par ce contact physique. que Yuki descendait sa langue au cou du chanteur. Anami rougissait et il essayait d'enlever la chemise de Yuki l'écrivain posait une main sur le corps frêle de jeune chanteur et la laissait se promener à sa guise jusqu'au niveau du ventre. Anami était envahi par les sentiments du plaisir qu'il n'arrivait plus à savoir ce qu'il faisait. Pourtant, Yuki arrêta sa besogne. et posait sa tête sur l'épaule droite d'Anami.

Anami: Sensei...

Yuki: Je suis fatigué...

Anami: vous devriez alors vous reposer, je peux vous porter dans votre lit.

Yuki: non, je suis fatigué de faire semblant, d'être aveugle à cela...

Anami: Sensei...

Yuki: si je pouvais mettre un terme à cela, ...

Anami: pourquoi est-il si triste? _j'ai presque envie de partager sa peine, je voudrais que l'on souffre ensemble... je ne peux pas supporter de le voir dans cet état... je ne peux vraiment pas._.. Yu...ki...

en entendant son nom prononcé de manière douce et tendre, Yuki leva sa tête vers Anami qui le regardait aussi tendrement. à la façon dont Anami l'avait dit et de sa ressemblance troublante avec son ancien manant, l'écrivain avait l'impression de voir devant lui Shuicih. ils s'embrassaient, leurs mains posées sur le corps de l'autre. Yuki déboutonnait la chemise de son partenaire mais Anami se collait à lui pour embrasser son long cou fin ; le chanteur murmurait quelques mots doux à Yuki avant de s'adonner à son plaisir. " Yuki, je t'aime..."

* * *

_Kimi ni aitai yukitai Ikareteru BRAKE wa tomaranai_

_mou dare ga tometemo_

_jyoushiki no FENSU ni buchi ataru tabi ni_

_tsuyokunaru kara_

_kabe o nori koete kasoku suru I CAN'T STOP LOVIN' YOU_

Eiri était essoufflé, il avait le visage en sueur et il respirait difficilement. devant la tour Eiffel en compagnie de l'équipe musicale et d'Ayaka, le français rapatrié a failli s'effondrer de fatigue mais la fraîcheur de la France lui permettait de reprendre un état de santé normal. Avec son imperméable belge et son pull aux couleurs fuchsias, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçue et lorsqu'il tournait le clip de l'entrée de la NG UnYvErSalY, tout les gens le regardaient.

Contrairement à Shuichi, Eiri était un très bon danseur et cela compensait largement mon manque de technique vocal. Entre-temps, l'équipe de la production filmait les moments intimes qu"Ayaka et Eiri partageaient ensemble : notamment lorsqu'ils se filmaient entre eux ou lorsque l'un des deux s'amusaient à jouer avec les fontaines de la place du Trocadéro. mais le clip vidéo ne se concentrait pas uniquement sur eux, il y avait quelque images insolites qui s'incrustaient : des français qui souriaient à la caméra, des pigeons qui s'envolaient à leurs approches, un gamin qui s'amusaient à toucher les statues de la place, des moments de repas entre les différents membres du groupe...

cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient à Paris et aujourd'hui, ils viennent de terminer le clip vidéo du nouveau signale des Bad Luck. Eiri regardait avec nostalgie le paysage parisien. cela fait des mois qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui et se demandait comment allaient ses parents, si ses amis se souviennent encore de lui. tout son passé le culpabilisait de sa position actuelle. Bien qu'ils étaient célèbres au Japon, les gens ne faisaient pas trop attention à eux : ce qui était bien pour le tournage du clip et pour les libérer de leur quotidien où le moindre pas à l'extérieur les faisaient détaler comme des lapins. de retour à l'hôtel, Eiri s'effondre sur son lit, mort de fatigue. il ferma les yeux et essayait de dormir un peu. soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et Ayaka se jeta sur le lit d'Eiri. Réveillé par tout ce tapage, Eiri était de mauvais poil et Ayaka prenait son air triste avec des yeux doux.

Ayaka: je veux aller au Zénith !

Eiri: un autre soir! je suis fatigué là!

Ayaka: tu m'avais promis de faire ce que je voulais! alors veux aller au zénith de paris!

Eiri: tu veux voir quel concert?

Ayaka: celui-ci ! et j'ai déjà les billets, reste à appeler un Taxi!

Eiri: montre-moi ton billet! purée mais elle a pris les places les plus chères et puis c'est un concert des ... Hors de question!

Ayaka: Hiro!

Eiri: non c'est bon j'ai compris! va te préparer je vais te chercher dans une demi-heure! le temps de chercher un taxi et de me reposer un peu.

Ayaka: t'es le meilleur des cousins!

Eiri: et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire de toi? Sale petite peste!

installés aux premières loges, Eiri présentait ses billets au personnel pour essayer de trouver les places que sa cousine avait réservées. à bien y regarder, ils étaient en plein milieu des premières rangées en hauteur! les meilleures places de la salle tout entière! pendant que tout le monde attendait avec impatience le début du spectacle, Eiri commençait avoir mal à la tête : rien que de savoir qu'il assistait à un tel concert, lui donnait la nausée. pourtant il devait tout accepter de la part de sa cousine. Ayaka en attente du début, lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Ayaka: même si tu t'ennuies, apprends à être comme eux!

Eiri: je ne crois pas que Shuichi soient dans ce style là! enfin puisque je suis là, autant étudier sur la mise en scène... je vais peut-être apprendre quelque chose.

Ayaka: ah voilà! ça commence! Eiri, regarde comment ils sont beaux!

Eiri: vive mon cauchemar! ...

à suivre...

* * *

NB: la chanson, c'est break Tough de Seki Tomokazu...


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

De retour au Japon, Eiri était complètement fatigué. la vie d'artiste n'était pas aussi facile qu'il pensait mais malgré tout, il a pu retourner un moment chez lui, en france. à l'aéroport, les fans de Shuichi attendaient toute l'équipe dans le hall. Pour traverser la marée humaine, des vigiles de la NG UnYverSaLy étaient placés là mais la foule augmentait de plus en plus et ils devaient trouver rapidement une solution avant que le barrage ne cède. Eiri soupirait. le Français murmurait des choses à l'oreille de toute l'équipe qui commençaient à se déplacer latéralement doucement. IL tenait ensuite fermement la main d'Ayaka dans la sienne. celle-ci rougissait et se tournait vers lui qui avait un regard des plus sérieux. puis il lui donnait un baiser sur la joue. toutes les filles s'écriaient et forçaient de plus en plus à entrer dans le hall. puis avant la destruction du barrage, Eiri lâchait sa main et lui adressait un petit sourire.

Eiri: merci de nous sauver, petite cousine!

Ayaka: quoi?

Par ce baiser, toutes les filles avaient pour cible Ayaka la seule fille du Hall à qui Shuichi avait donné un peu de son amour! et elles étaient si jalouses qu'elles ne voient pas leur chanteur préféré s'éclipser. pendant qu'Ayaka se débattait avec ses furies, le reste de l'équipe était en route vers le siège de la société. K applaudissait son petit "poulain" pour les avoir sortir de l'aéroport.

K: Congratulations! TU es vraiment devenu plus intelligent depuis notre séjour à paris!

Eiri: disons que j'ai peut-être hérité de cela de mon cher amant... _**que je tuerais à mon arrivée**_

K: tu oses laisser la petite Aya en proie avec ces furies?

Eiri: Si ça me permet de rester vivant, je n'ai aucun remord...

K: mon dieu...

Eiri: mais qu'est-ce que vous faites!

K: Shuichi devenant Yuki... ça va faire des étincelles!

Eiri: ... _**qu'est-ce qu'il me retient de le tuer?**_

Hiro: On est arrivés chez toi. tu veux que l'on te laisse ici?

Eiri: ... je ne sais pas quoi faire oui...

descendant de la voiture, il prenait ses bagages et souhaitait au revoir à tout le monde. Seul devant le bâtiment, il respirait un bon coup et entrait pour affronter Yuki. à peine entré à l'appartement, il remarquait eux paires de chaussures dont une féminin. il se déchaussa et chercher Yuki dans l'appartement. mais il tombe nez à nez avec Tatsuha.

Eiri : Oups...

Tatsuha: voilà mon français adoré!

Eiri : mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là! je te croyais à Kyoto!

Tatsuha: on vient chercher des affaires pour Yuki..;

Eiri: comment ça? des affaires?

Mika: Eiri a eu un accident et il est à l'hôpital.

Eiri: _**waouh comme cette femme est belle !**_ comment ça à l'hôpital? IL va bien j'espère?

* * *

dans le même temps, Anami n'était pas motivé pour travailler. pourtant il essayait à cause du délai imposé par son producteur. il essayait de se concentrer. on lui faisait passer la musique et il passait le tempo avec son pied.

_kinou made nani mo kanjinakatta ano shigusa ga_

_kyou wa yake ni itoshikute mabushikute IRAIRA suru yo_

_tomadoi nagara nagasareru kokoro sunao ni narenai_

_kamushara ni naru jibun omou dake de mi no ke mo yodatsu yo _

_  
__Boundless Love kuzurete iku yumetachi_

_hakanai genjitsu ni ichigo ichie no hana o_

_Boundless Love kudaranai MEDHIA_

_kyou mo GURUGURU to isogashiku naku mawatteru_

Anami: On arrête s'il vous plait...

Producteur: Qu'est-ce que tu as Anami?

Anami: je voudrais voir mon ami! Vous m'avez dit que je pourrais le voir aujourd'hui... alors s'il vous plait. je vous promets de mieux travailler après!

Producteur: Hors de question!

Anami: Pourquoi? Je ... Je veux le ... voir...

Producteur: c'est impossible. tu as oublié que c'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état? que se passerait-il s'il te voyait ?

Anami: je...

Producteur: on ira ce soir, ok?

Anami: vraiment! merci! je vais m'y remettre alors!

Eiri était en train de discuter avec le docteur pour apprendre un peu plus l'état de santé de Yuki. en effet, le romancier était plongé dans un coma. cela a duré depuis plus d'une semaine. Eiri revenait aux cotés de MiKa et de Tatsuha. le visage endormi de Yuki serait magnifique s'il n'y avait pas eu son bandage à la tête. Eiri s'asseyait près d'eux et réfléchissait. Tatsuha lui tapotait l'épaule pour lui remonter le moral et Mika s'en allait car le médecin l'avait appelé.

Eiri: pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu quand j'étais à paris?

Tatsuha: tu avais d'autres choses à faire...

Eiri: ce n'est pas une raison! Eiri... non Yuki... comment est-ce que cela a pu arriver?

Tatsuha: Il a failli être renversé par une voiture. heureusement Qu'Hitari était là mais la tête de mon frère s'est cognée avec la barrière de sécurité et depuis il ne s'est pas réveillé...

Eiri: j'espère qu'il va s'en sortir...

Soudain les yeux de Yuki clignaient et interpella son frère. Tatsuha heureux de voir son frère réveillé, le rassurait sur son état de santé et partit chercher sa soeur. Eiri se rapprochait de Yuki.

Eiri: Yuki...

Yuki: mais... qui êtes-vous? nous nous connaissons?

Eiri: Non...

Mika: Eiri! enfin!

la soeur se jetait au cou de son petit frère et elle pleurait alors qu'Eiri reculait avec son visage effrayé.

Eiri: ce n'est pas possible... s'il ne me reconnaît pas en tant que Shuichi,alors... mais... non... je peux pas y croire...

Tatsuha: Hé!

Eiri: Eiri...

Le français sortait de la pièce, ses mains devant sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir. il sortait en courant de l'hôpital toujours ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas laisser échapper un seul mot de sa bouche. à la sortie, il bouscula Anami. l'autre chanteur lui demandait ce qu'il causait sa peine mais au lieu de parler, Eiri prenait son bras et l'emmenait hors du quartier médical. très loin du centre et sur un pont de la ville, Eiri s'arrêta et lâchait le bras d'Anami. il était de dos devant lui. Puis il se retourna doucement.

Eiri: est-ce que c'est vrai pour Yuki?

Anami: tu es alors au courant?

Eiri: oui...

Anami: je suis désolé mais... je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça...

Eiri: Non... ne pleure pas... je ...

Anami: mais c'est toi qui m'as forcé la main...

Eiri: Quoi?

Anami: Yuki est ton amant, je le sais mais tu n'avais pas qu'à partir ailleurs. il se sentait si mal qu'il pouvait mourir... je ... ne voulais pas en arriver là mais... lui et moi nous...

Eiri: qu'est-ce qu'il en train de me dire? non,... Anami...

Anami: mais si tu déteste tant Yuki, alors pourquoi restes-tu avec lui? pourquoi le fais-tu croire que tu l'aimes alors que ce n'est pas vrai? où est-ce que tu étais quand il avait besoin de toi? Je sais très bien que Tu aimes Yuki mais alors pourquoi tu le fais souffrir?

Eiri:_** ces mots... cette voix... comme ce jour...**_ Anami, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Anami: qu'est-ce que je devrais croire alors? La denrière fois, on m'a obligé de dire ces méchancetés sur toi mais je ne le pensais pas... moi je... moi qui t'adulais, moi qui voulais te ressembler... je suis déçu...

Eiri: non... non... **_ça recommence comme ce jour …_**

Anami s'en allait du pont en larmes. ses illusions venaient de disparaître. qu'avait-il maintenant à espérer de Shuichi? rien puisqu'il est lui même un démon. Eiri tombait sur se jambes et prit sa main dans sa tête. les dures mots Anami et ceux de Shuichi ne mélangeait dans sa tête et semblaient parlaient d'une même voix.

dans un premier temps, il voyait Anami le sermonner puis ce fut le tour de Shuichi... dans ces pensées confuses à un moment donné, il voyait ses visages se superposer et là, Eiri semblait prendre conscience d'une chose quasi improbable. Tatsuha le faisait revenir à la réalité et Eiri était encore sous le choc de l'illumination qu'il avait. le français murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune ténébreux.

Eiri: rends-toi chez moi... chez ton frère... je veux te voir... ce soir... lorsque la nuit tombera sur cette ville...

Tatsuha était très bien habillé pour une fois. il était très impatient de voir Eiri pour des raisons très perverses. il imaginait tout un scénario dans sa tête.

Tatsuha: _Oh la la! ça va être une très belle soirée! On va aller manger dans la cuisine! et je vais en profiter pour mettre cet aphrodisiaque dans le verre de Punpun! et puis quand il me proposera le dessert, je lui sauterais dessus et puis ensuite je le... Hum! I Cette soirée va être inoubliable. attends-moi mon petit Eiri j'arrive!_

Tatsuha allait sonner à l'appartement de son frère mais elle s'ouvrit toute seule. le japonais entrait dans l'appartement et cherchait Eiri du regard. celui-ci sortait du bureau de l'écrivain et remarquait la présence de Tatsuha le noir était très surpris de voir le français avec des lunettes semblables à celles de Yuki!

Tatsuha:_ Il est trop craquant vivement que le dîner arrive!_ La porte était ouverte alors je suis entré!

Eiri; ah oui... euh tu peux m'attendre dans le salon! je vais me changer! j'en ai pour une minute!

Tatsuha: OK _cause toujours!_

Eiri ferma la porte de la pièce et Tatsuha s'approchait délicatement de la porte pour voir ce que faisait Eiri il était en trin de fouiller dans ses affaires et il allait sur l'ordinateur de Yuki. puis il entendait un bruit d'imprimante et Eiri enlevait la sueur de son front et déboutonnait sa chemise. Tatsuha derrière cette porte bavait à la vue du corps magnifique d'Eiri, sa peau était si blanche et fine que Tatsuha fantasmait à l'idée qu'il allait toucher cette douceur pour la nuit. Le français, ayant terminé son travail, frappait d'un coup de pied la porte! Sans êtres prévenus, Tatsuha la prenait en pleine face et son nez saignait!

Eiri: t'es aussi pervers que ton frère!

Tatsuha: tu aurais pu prévenir! Aie, mon nez!

Eiri: pff... bon allez, je vais passer l'éponge pour cette fois. on y va!

Tatsuha:_ j'adore cette expression!_ OUI!

Eiri enfilait son manteau et mettait un chapeau. il allait mettre ses chaussures quand il s'aperçoit que Tatsuha avait son air ébahi! Justement Tatsuha ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Eiri voulait!

Eiri: tu viens oui ou non?

Tatsuha: je croyais que l'on restait à la maison! c'est bien pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir?

Eiri: Tu ne veux pas faire une virée nocturne avec moi, Tatsuha? Très bien, je peux y aller seul si tu préfères rester là tout seul;

Tatsuha: attends je viens avec toi!

A l'hôpital, malgré que les heures de visites soient passaient, Anami entrait dans le bâtiment médical. il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Yuki et entrait sans faire le moindre bruit. Yuki dormait à cette heure. il avait un visage si mignon qu'Anami lui donnait spontanée un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres douces. car Yuki avait quelque peu réagi. l'écrivain ouvrait les yeux et posait son regard sur Anami qui était envoûté par les yeux dorés de Yuki.

Yuki: cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus... Anami Hitari, non?

Anami: Oui c'est moi... tu te rappelles de moi Yuki...

Yuki: merci... de m'avoir sauvé... je suis désolé de ne me souvenir que de ça...

Anami: Yuki... tu as perdu la mémoire...

Anami: d'après les médecins, je pourrais sortir dans deux jours le temps de faire tous les examens...

Anami: je suis désolé...

Yuki: pourquoi?

Anami: à cause de moi, tu... je m'en veux pour t'avoir causé ce traumatisme! si je pouvais faire quelque chose, je le ferais ...

Yuki : (caressant le visage d'Anami) tu n'as pas à pleurer... c'est plutôt moi qui ai une dette envers toi... un sourire te sied mieux que des larmes de tristesse... (embrasse Anami)

* * *

Eiri et Tatsuha était au cimetière devant la "tombe" de Shuichi. le français avait ramené une pelle et commençait à creuser devant la pierre tombale. Tatsuha tenait la lampe de poche qui permettait à Eiri de voir là où il creusait.

Tatsuha: tu m'as fait appeler pour déterrer les morts.

Eiri: je veux juste vérifier quelque chose. j'aimerais ne pas me tromper mais d'un autre coté, j'ai peut-être tort.

Tatsuha: c'est quoi la théorie de Punpun?

Eiri: Punpun... en fait, je pense que Shuichi n'est pas mort...

Tatsuha: Quoi? c'est un fantôme alors?

Eiri: mais non, imbécile! Je peux me tromper mais je pense que Shuichi est toujours vivant... quand tu m'as raconté l'accident de ton frère, je me suis souvenu d'une chose : j'ai effectivement sauvé Shuichi mais au lieu que je me prenne la barrière on se l'est prise tous les deux... non en fait... c'est moi qui a été renversé et Shuichi a était simplement blessé à la tête...

Tatsuha: tu peux rembobiner là parce que j'ai rien compris tu parles trop mal le japonais!

Eiri: Grrr! Shuichi et moi nous nous sommes disputés il y a quelques mois, le jour de l'accident je l'ai sauvé d'une première voiture qui roulait vers lui mais ensuite, il y avait une deuxième voiture et là, je n'ai pu pousser que Shuichi hors de la route et je me suis pris la voiture. après je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé mais Yuki et moi avons vécu dans les mêmes circonstances de l'accident... alors si je me trompe pas,... et en plus, si c'est vrai alors je pense savoir où on pourra trouver notre ami... pff fatigué moi!

Tatsuha: donne je vais le faire! je suis plus fort que toi!

après deux heures de labeur, Tatsuha sortait le cercueil de la terre. Eiri avait les membres qui tremblaient: il avait peur de se tromper mais restait confiant. Tatsuha lui faisait signe s'il était à ouvrir la porte de Pandore. pendant un moment il hésitait mais il répondit par un "oui" assez confiant. doucement Tatsuha ouvrait le cercueil et ce fut la surprise totale pour els deux jeunes hommes. Eiri mettait sa main dans sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir.

Tatsuha: ce ... n'est pas ... possible...

Eiri: ce n'est ... pas vrai... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Une main sortait de l'ombre et attrapait le jeune imposteur ans la nuit sombre et sous les yeux du jeune moine. Eiri et Tatsuha n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Les mains d'Eiri tremblaient comme des feuilles et il ne vit pas la main qui allait se déposer sur son épaule droite. Eiri sursautait et hurlait de peur! 

Eiri: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ayaka: HANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Eiri était si surpris qu'il tombait dans les bras de Tatsuha!

Eiri: la vache j'ai eu peur! ...

Tatsuha: Ayaka chan!

Ayaka: Shuichi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? euh... ce sont des activités morbides que vous pratiquez là!

Eiri: tu peux m'appeler Eiri, il est au courant de mon secret! et puis toi alors, ce n'est pas un endroit pour une jeune fille pour toi! Rentre chez toi!

Ayaka: Pas question! après ce que tu m'as fait à l'aéroport, je veux que tu me rembourses ta dette!

Eiri: Et puis quoi encore! je n'ai pas suffisamment enduré toutes tes épreuves à paris pour rien!

Tatsuha: ton cousin a vraiment des occupations malsaines! Ne t'inquiètes je vais l'exorciser ce soir!

Eiri: c'est toi qui as plutôt besoin d'un médecin! en tout cas, on est fixés sur cette histoire...

Tatsuha: Yep!

Ayaka: Comment ça? " ici repose notre bien aimé frère Eiri Yuki ..." mais t'es un fantôme alors?

Eiri: Petite sotte va ! On aurait du découvrir le cadavre de mon corresp. mais ...

Tatsuha: ... ce cercueil est vide. ce qui veut dire...

Eiri: Shindo est encore vivant ...

Ayaka: ou là la morgue?... mais qu'est-ce qui te prouve que t'es bien mon cousin et pas Shuichi?

Eiri: **Mais t'es bête ou quoi? tu veux une fessée ou quoi?**

Ayaka: JE n'ai rien dit!

Tatsuha: on le remet à sa place avant que quelqu'un ne nous découvre.?

Eiri: Ouais... attends je vais t'aider...

Ayaka: **qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Eiri? Tu vas encore nous abandonner comme il y a quatre mois?**

Eiri: **Si je voulais vraiment le faire, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps mais il est temps pour que l'autre reprenne sa place**

Ayaka: **mais il peut-être n'importe où! as-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où il est?**

Tatsuha: Eiri?

Eiri: je vous expliquerai ça à la maison... d'accord?

* * *

Tohma était songeur devant un papier. il ne savait pas quoi faire devant la requête d'Eiri. il fermait les yeux et réfléchissait. soudain Ryuchi arrive avec son kumagoro et parlait avec sa marionnette. Tohma regardait cette peluche rose bouger. 

Ryuchi: Tohma veut faire Dodo?

Tohma: Ryuchi!

Ryuchi: Non c'est kumagoro!

Tohma: désolé...

Ryuchi: pourquoi Tohma a des soucis?

Tohma: ... hum...

Ryuchi: elle est sérieuse, la demande de Shuichi?

Tohma: hein? Ryuchi?

Ryuchi (avec son air sérieux) : il est vraiment sérieux pour une fois... trop sérieux même pour songer à ça... tu vas accepter Tohma?

Tohma: je ne sais pas encore ... j'hésite... si ça venait vraiment de lui, j'aurais tout de suite refusé...

Ryuchi vraiment de lui? tu as encore un problème avec Shuichi kun?

Tohma: non aucun... je vais rentrer chez moi... à demain...

Ryuchi; attends!

Le chanteur de Nittle Grasper plaquait son producteur contre un des murs du bureau. Tohma se faisait un mal à la tête et regardait Ryuchi en train de se mettre en colère contre lui.

Ryuchi: Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps! qu'est-ce qui se passe? d'abord tu vends ta société à une concurrente... tu n'interviens plus dans les décisions du groupe Bad Luck... Tohma...

Tohma: je suis désolé, Ryuchi...

Sakano: président!

Ryuchi: pst... toujours dérangés quand il ne faut pas... Tohma te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans? eh bien tu es en train de refaire la même bêtise.

Ryuchi jeta un dernier regard de colère vers Tohma qui avait le visage apeuré. lorsque Sakano ferma la porte derrière lui, Tohma s'effondrait physiquement et moralement. il prenait sa tête entre ses mains et pleurait. Sakano était à ses cotés mais l'ancien président ne pouvait détacher son attention des paroles de Ryuchi. "TU es en train de faire la même bêtise qu'il y a trois ans".

* * *

pendant ce temps, à l'appartement de Yuki, Eiri cherchait un stylo bien noir. après l'avoir trouvé, il entra dans le salon et déposait des photos d'une personne sur la table basse. les deux invités d'Eiri ne comprenaient pas ses intentions puis il leur expliquait en même temps qu'il faisait sa besogne. 

Ayaka: Pourquoi tu fais ça Eiri? elles étaient pourtant jolies des photos...

Eiri: ce ne sont des copies mais attends regarde bien avec attention ces photos... vous ne remarquez rien?

Tatsuha: il est trop beau ce mec!

Eiri: je peux pas nier qu'il est beau mais quand même ... c'est normal que vous ne voyez rien mais regardez celle-ci! (montre son travail)

Ayaka: quoi?

Tatsuha: mais on dirait...

Eiri: exactement...

Ayaka + Tatsuha: c'est vraiment Shuichi Shindo!

Ayaka: sauf ses yeux...

Eiri: on peut corriger un petit défaut de vue avec des lentilles colorées.

Tatsuha: attends maintenant que j'y repenses il est apparu exactement quelques jours après ton accident... et là, la NG a commencé à prendre devant es concurrents malgré que Nittle Grasper soit avec eux.

Eiri: et qui était l'étoile montante de la NG à cette époque?

Ayaka: Bad Luck... non... ce n'est pas possible!

Eiri: finalement on a retrouvé plutôt que prévu notre petit disparu...

Tatsuha: attends si tout se tient, alors Shuichi n'a pas conscience de qu'il est.

Eiri: euh... pas conscience c'est quand même un peu fort... disons que ses sentiments sont toujours là même s'il n'a plus toute sa raisons.

Ayaka: et comment tu comptes le ramener à La NG?

Eiri: par ce qui l'a conduit à venir vers la NG...

* * *

Eiri était sous les feux des flashs des projecteurs et les journalistes le harcelaient de questions pour savoir la raison de leur convocation aussi soudaine. 

Journaliste1: Monsieur Shindo, pourquoi est-ce vous seul ? est-ce pour une raison personnelle?

Journaliste2: cela concerne-t-il votre groupe ou souhaitez-vous faire une annonce très spéciale?

Eiri: ... je ...

Journaliste3: est-ce que ça un rapport avec la nouvelle position de votre société ou bien de la jeune chanteuse?

Eiri: ... si je vous ai demandés de venir, c'est pour nous annoncer mon départ de la NG UnYverSalY!

Journaliste1: Parlez-vous au nom de votre groupe ou bien à vous seulement?

Journaliste2: quelle est la raison de votre départ?

Journaliste3: est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Yuki Eiri ?

Eiri : je ne parle qu'en mon nom... je quitte temporairement le monde musical. Bad Luck pourra très bien survivre pendant mon absence.

Journaliste1: est-ce l'accident de Yuki Eiri qui vous pousse à agir ainsi?

Journaliste2 : envisagez-vous de vivre une lune de miel avec lui?

Journaliste3: pouvez vous nous dire, Shindo?

Eiri: si je quitte ce monde, ce n'est pas vraiment pour les raisons que vous avez invoqué... c'est vrai qu'Eiri Yuki a un rapport avec ma démission mais il ne joue en rien en ce qui concerne ma décision, ni même l'équipe de production que j'affectionne particulièrement pour leur travail et pour leur soutien... je pars simplement parce que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de ce monde...

Journaliste1: pourtant votre président a placé une grande confiance en vous?

Eiri : je souhaite simplement vous dire une unique chose ... même si je pars, je souhaite que Bad Luck continue...

Ryuchi: si le leader part alors c'est tout le groupe qui part en fumée.

Eiri: Ryuchi!

Ryuchi: Shindo n'est pas le seul à avoir une nouvelle pour vous les journalistes. Officiellement à partir de cette heure, la séparation de Bad Luck et de Nittle Grasper est belle et bien réalisé...

Journaliste1: quelle nouvelle!

Eiri: Pourquoi?

Journaliste2: c'est étrange de voir ça! pourquoi cette décision Sakuma?

Ryuchi: souvenez-vous des circonstances qui nous a amenés à nous rapprocher : Bad Luck était le seul groupe qu'il nous a donnés l'envie de nous reformer notre groupe. mais maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, c'est comme s'il avait éteint votre flamme d'artiste.

Eiri: mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça! attendez je n'ai rien à voir avec leur séparation.

Ryuchi: c'est vrai mais c'est la seule raison que Nittle Grasper ait trouvé pour nous séparer. Shuichi, tu es un vraiment un lâche pour fuir tes responsabilités! (donne un coup de poing)

devant la gravité à laquelle la conférence prenait, toutes les équipes de le NG venaient sur place. après la bagarre, Tohma se rendait à la salle où était Eiri le français était seul et avait une belle marque sur sa joue. Tohma s'approchait de lui et lui remettait un dossier. Eiri le prit et le feuilletait. Ryuchi entra dans la pièce et s'excusait auprès d'Eiri.

Ryuchi: désolé je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je pense que le message sera passé.

Eiri: c'est vraie cette histoire de séparation, Tohma?

Tohma: oui... nous avons décidé de cela hier, Eiri...

Eiri: donc il est au courant! c'était spécialement pour moi les coups de poings? _**Il frappe fort le chanteur gamin...**_

Ryuchi: pas vraiment mais bon si ça peut faire revenir Shuichi, enfin ...

Eiri: j'espère qu'il va réagir en apprenant ces nouvelles. dis donc t'es vraiment fort.

Ryuchi: Alors c'est vraiment décidé?

Eiri: oui, merci Tohma pour t'en être occupé !

Tohma: Eiri, tu vas nous manquer... et j'espère que tu as raison ...

Eiri: moi aussi je l'espère...

* * *

Anami répétait un de ses chansons quand le producteur arrivait en pleurs! en fait il pleurait de joie en montrant l'article à son poulain! 

Producteur: maintenant on va être connus!

Anami: Comment ça?

Producteur : les deux groupes phrases de notre concurrents sont dissoutes: nous allons être numéro 1 pendant des années !

Anami: Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck se sont séparés!

producteur: Yes!

Anami: Dommage j'aimais bien leur travail ... pourquoi _est-ce que j'ai un pincement au coeur? c'est pour Bad Luck, Nittle Grasper ou les deux?_

producteur: bon ne perds pas de temps et continue à travailler.

Anami: oui...

* * *

A l'aéroport de Tokyo, Ayaka faisait ses adieux à Eiri. 

Ayaka: c'est vraiment vrai! tu vas repartir à Paris? Tu m'abandonnes!

Eiri: disons que je préfère m'éloigner du Japon pour un moment.

Ayaka: tu vas me manquer!

Eiri: moi aussi... mais bon, que veux-tu... c'est ainsi la vie...

Ayaka: je te souhaite un bon retour chez nous...

Eiri: tu sais ça m'a fais très plaisir d'être venu au Japon mais il y a un moment où je sens qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. disons que je pars juste avant toi...

Ayaka: tu diras bonjour à nos parents, hein?

Eiri: mais oui, et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit...

Ayaka: je ne l'oublierais jamais... quoi qu'il arrive...

Eiri: au revoir ma petite cousine!

Dans l'avion, avant le décollage, Eiri lisait un magasin sur l'actualité des célébrités au japon. il tombait sur l'article qu'il lui était consacré et par hasard sur un article parlant de l'écrivain Eiri Yuki.

Eiri: _**Voyons voir... alors... on parle de son accident... je vois... quoi... non c'est pas vrai?**_

l'avion allait décoller mais il bougeait anormalement. Ayaka était sur le toit de l'immeuble et entendait un bruit sourd venant de la piste de décollage! elle se retournait pour voir: deux avions se sont percutés dont l'un en direction de Paris!

Ayaka: non! Eiri!

* * *

NB de l'auteur : Non franchement... tout le monde vamourir ou quoi?


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Journaliste: il y a quelques heures maintenant, deux avions se sont percutés sur la piste de décollage de l'aéroport de Tokyo. les pompiers et les secours sont sur place pour essayer de sauver les potentiels rescapés. d'après les témoins, il s'agirait d'une collision entre un avion de la compagnie française et américaine. selon la gravité de l'accident, il est possible que peu de personnes en réchappent. Nous venons d'apprendre que parmi les passagers de la compagnie française il y avait Shuichi Shindo le leader du groupe de Bad Luck ce qui pourrait expliquer l'attroupement ...

K atteignait la télévision. Hiro n'en revenait pas: après l'annonce de la dissolution du groupe, il veniat d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était mort. à l'annonce de cette nouvelle toute la NG pleurait sa mort. Tohma et Ryuchi connaissaient parfaitement la vérité et faisaient quelque peu semblant d'être touchés par cette mort. Yuki avait aussi regardé le flash d'information. mais cela ne lui faisait rien étant donné qu'il ne savait plus qui était Shuichi à ses yeux.

Tatsuha était avec lui et essayait de ne pas parler de ce sujet. pourtant l'indifférence de Yuki l'énervait : lui qui savait tout ne pouvait pas rester en place en voyant ce regard froid et vide de son frère. mais que pouvait-il faire? à quoi ça lui servirait de tout lui dire? Yuki retournait à son bureau pour travailler comme si rien n'était.

Quelques jours plus tard, le bilan de l'accident est tombé : il n'y avait aucun rescapé. Ayaka pleurait toutes les larmes de son coeur et l'atmosphère à la NG était maussade. plus personne ne voulait travailler. sur els lieux de l'accident, des millions de fans pleuraient la mort de leur idole. mais celui-ci qui était le plus en état de choc, était Hiro. il ne venait plus au studio de perdu de se rappeler des moments heureux avec Shuichi. il ne comprenait pas son Shuichi : c'était lui qui avait décidé de fonder Bad Luck et c'est lui-même qui a décidé de tout arrêter. au nom de qui? de quoi?

Il savait que tout cela avait un rapport avec Eiri Yuki mais Shuichi ( enfin, Eiri) lui avait certifié que sa décision ne venait uniquement que de son coeur. mais Hiro ne voulait pas le croire il refusait de voir cette réalité. il baissait la tête et pleurait. soudain quelqu'un entrait dans son appartement. il releva la tête et découvrit Ayaka Usami sa petite amie, en tenue de deuil.

Ayaka: Nakano-san..

Hiro: Ayaka...

Ayaka: je... toutes mes condoléances.

Hiro: tu es donc au courant...

Ayaka: tout le monde en parle et je suis arrivée le plus vite possible. tu te sens bien?

Hiro: ... merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Yuki travaillait toujours dans son bureau. en reculant sa chaise il faisait tomber des papiers sur le parquet. il les ramassait et découvrit une photo. il y avait Yuki et Shuichi ensemble en train de rire. cette photo laissait Yuki perplexe : comment se fait-il qu'il connaissant ce chanteur? à quel point était-ils si proches? des milliers de questions traînant dans sa tête jusqu'à son frère rentre dans la pièce. Yuki rangeait cette photo dans un coin.

Tatsuha: ça va grand frère? j'avais entendu du bruit...

Yuki: oui ça va aller... au fait il doit être content le vieux...

Tatsuha: tu veux parler de papa?

Yuki: Ouais... il doit se réjouir de pour le mois prochain...j'ai vraiment pas envie d'y mettre...

Tatsuha: comment ça? le mois prochain, il y a rien de prévu...

Yuki: c'est gentil de vouloir me le faire oublier mais... cela n'empêche pas que je pourrais dire adieu à ma vie de Single...

Tatsuha: _mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là? il ne va quand même pas se marier! et puis avec qui?_ euh, Aniki,...

Yuki: comme d'habitude, il n'y a que toi et moi qui avons pas l'air de se réjouir... Mika doit être en extase à l'heure qu'il est.

Tatsuha:_ j'ai pas l'impression de ne pas bien comprendre..._ tu vas te marier...

Yuki: c'est le vieux qui a tout arrangé... et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de marier avec une fille que je connais à peine...

Tatsuha: _la grosse catastrophe ! il ne souvient même plus de Shuichi ni d'Eiri et encore moins de Bad Luck!_ mais tu sais Aniki...

Ayaka: Tatsuha ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tatsuha: wahh! Ayaka!

Yuki: quoi ! elle est ici ma fiancée?

Ayaka: hein? bonjour Eiri! tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. euh... désolé je me suis pas encore présenté...

Tatsuha: c'est elle ta fiancée!

Yuki: quoi? mais c'est une fillette !

Ayaka: _Fillette? Fiancée? mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_

Yuki: ah je vois ça doit être ta nouvelle copine... franchement, je savais pas que tu aimais les filles innocentes.

Tatsuha: mais non! c'est...

Ayaka: dis... tu te souviens de mon cousin?

Yuki: t'as un cousin maintenant? non et puis pourquoi je m'en souviendrais de lui!

Ayaka: parce que tu étais proche de lui et que lui...

Yuki: je vois, ça doit être la cousine de ce Shindo... je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été un mec puisque je les déteste...

Ayaka: méchant!

Tatsuha: hé aya! là mon frère a disjoncté !

* * *

_Nougaki wa iranai Saki ni shudan wo kangae-dasou ze _

_Michi wa me no mae ni aru Omou ga mama ni erabu koto dekiru hazu _

_Mujun na sekai de yume wo seoi-nagara _

_Utsuriyuku toki ni hikisakarenu you mamori-tsuzukete iru _

_Kumo wo tsukinukete subete no kono ai de kimi no tame ni norikoeyou ashita e_

_  
__Kimi no Kimi no namida sae ryoute de uketomeyou _

_I am now setting sail for my dream _

producteur : Ok c'est dans la boîte! tu peux te reposer Anami!

Anami: Merci!

producteur: tu as tout donné dans cette chanson ! elle te garantira ta place de premier !

Anami: mais après les fans en redemandent...

Producteur: t'es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi?

Anami:( s'appuyant sur le dossier et sa siège) non pas vraiment ...

Producteur: c'est à cause de Shindo?

Anami: non...

Producteur: vraiment?

Anami: oui...

producteur: vraiment?

Anami: oui...

producteur: vraiment vraiment?

Anami: oui...

producteur: vraiment de vraiment?

Anami: là vous commencez à m'agacer! PAS LA PEINE DE POSER DIX MILLES FOIS LA MEME QUESTION! ah je suis énervé là! je sors !

producteur: mais Anami, non reviens je voulais pas te vexer!

* * *

Sous la demande de Tatsuha, Ayaka Usami rendait visite à son ex fiancé. elle hésitait à sortait et au moment où elle allait poser son doigt, Yuki lui ouvrait la porte. elle rougissait à sa vue. Yuki la regardait et lui invitait à entrer. la jeune fille entrait et était trop gênée de le voir ainsi. la dernière fois il était froid mais gentil. ses gestes sont tellement inhabituels que l'on ne se savait pas s'il avait tout préparé avant d'arriver.

Yuki lui servait un chocolat chaud. elle le remerciait. tout en buvant et le regardait. il avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était. il n'était plus froid mais chaleureux: il faisait attention à elle, chaque de ses paroles était douces à entendre et sa voix était belle. la jeune était sous le charme comme le premier jour où ils se sont rencontrés. Yuki était très noble malgré sa froideur. l'écrivain lui souriait même. elle ne le reconnaît à peine. Bien qu'elle savait pour Shindo, elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'est passé chez Yuki.

Yuki: les préparatifs sont bien avancés à Kyoto?

Ayaka: _les préparatifs?_ Eiri...

Yuki: finalement je ne pensais pas que tu ressemblais ainsi... ce n'est pas plus mal finalement... ils doivent être heureux en ce moment...

Ayaka: de quoi parles-tu?

Yuki: même une fille oublie ça... quoique si c'est pour me faire oublier la dureté de la chose, je te remercie...

Ayaka: euh ... de rien...

Yuki: tu te sens prête pour le mois prochain?

Ayaka: je...

Yuki: tu as fini? je vais aller le ranger.

Ayaka: _en théorie, le mois prochain cela devait être .. non... ce n'est pas possible... euh..._ Eiri ...

Yuki: hum: ...

Ayaka: je t'aime et merci ...

* * *

deux semaines plus tard, Tatsuha était devant la pierre tombale. il y avait encore devant les marques de terre fraîchement retournée. il priait pour le repos du correspondant. et il racontait ce qu'il s'est passé depuis son départ comme si Eiri était devant lui.

Tatsuha: _Comme Seguchi avait prévu, il a pris tout ce qu'il pouvait rappeler à son beau-frère, tes affaires, et même celles de Shuichi. Je sais combien il est dur de voir son frère ainsi mais cela fait plus de mal à voir que lui veut faire oublier toute sa vie passée. que dis-je? c'est sa vie passé qui resurgir là puisqu'il croit que son mariage avec Ayaka est tenu. il a oublié qu'il a lui-même annulé leurs fiançailles. c'est triste de voir ça... qu'est-ce que tu feras, Punpun pour le sauver? ..._

Ayaka: hé Takun!

Tatsuha: Ayaka! tu ne devrais pas être au studio à cette heure!

Ayaka: désolé mais j'ai une lettre pour toi!

Tatsuha: pour moi? mais je ne vis pas comme vous au studio.

Ayaka: je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé mais c'est écrit dans une langue que je connais pas mais j'ai pu lire Tatsuha!

Tatsuha: montre-moi la!

Tatsuha la lisait. en effet, comme l'avait dit Ayaka qui sait lire à la fois le français, l'anglais et le japonais, ne pouvait nullement comprendre cette langue. c'était écrit dans un japonais très ancien équivalent à ceux des livres anciens de la religion. Tatsuha riait un moment et serra la cousine Eiri dans ses bras.

Tatsuha: dieu merci...

Ayaka: elle disait quoi cette lettre?

Tatsuha: elle apporte une bonne nouvelle.

Ayaka: pour qui?

Tatsuha: t'es aussi long que Yuki à la détente!

Ayaka: tu parles tellement mal japonais que je ne comprends rien!

Tatsuha: moi je parle mal japonais! Ecoute je suis un pur Japonais!

Ayaka: c'est ça? alors comment explique tu que ton frère a les cheveux blond à la française?

Tatsuha: j'ai pas envie de te répondre j'ai autre chose à faire!

* * *

Yuki était de nouveau seul dans son appartement. profitant de sa solitude, il regardait de nouveau cette photo qui l'intriguait. son visage était souriant à coté de ce jeune homme. les mêmes questions reviennent sans cesse dans sa tête: comment le connaissait-il? pourquoi étaient-ils amis? qu'est-ce qu'il l'avait poussé à partir en France? toutes ces questions ne trouvaient pas de réponses dans sa mémoire actuelle. il réfléchissait, il pensait, il avait du mal à s'en souvenir. pourtant, il sentait que c'était très important pour lui mais en quoi? ses interrogations étaient stoppées par la diffusion d'un clip vidéo du nouveau single d'Anami Hitari.

_kinou made nani mo kanjinakatta ano shigusa ga_

_kyou wa yake ni itoshikute mabushikute IRAIRA suru yo_

_tomadoi nagara nagasareru kokoro sunao ni narenai_

_kamushara ni naru jibun omou dake de mi no ke mo yodatsu yo _

Anami était couché dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. son visage était vide. et les nuages cachaient le soleil dont les rayons n'atteignent plus le corps à moitié dénudé d'Anami. il se mettait sur le coté. puis des rayons de soleil réussirent à traverser les sombres nuages et inondent leur lumière sur le corps d'Anami.

_Boundless Love kuzurete iku yumetachi_

_hakanai genjitsu ni ichigo ichie no hana o_

_Boundless Love kudaranai MEDHIA_

_kyou mo GURUGURU to isogashiku naku mawatteru_

dans un nouveau décor, Anami dansait une chorégraphie dans laquelle il exprimait sa peine et sa colère et son inquiétude; des flammes étaient devant lui. il faisait semblant de paniquer et fuyait vers le fond noir, les larmes aux yeux et ses oreilles bouchées par ces mains.

_mune no shimetsukeru kyuukutsu na atsui omoi ga_

_komiageru setsunai hodo totemo futsuu ja irarenai_

_hateshinai ai motometsuzukete mo Love is blind_

_tada no guuzen yosootte yasashisa ni tsutsumarete mitai_

il était de retour dans son paysage devenu grisâtre. il s'arrêtait de courir dans il sentait une main agrippait son corps. son visage était apeuré. puis la, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui se noircir au point de ne voir que lui et des mains étrangères sur son corps.

_sayonara no tabi iya ni naru hodo shibonde iku_

_tsukarekitta kao hodo waraeru mono wa nai ne_

_Boundless Love kodoku na mainichi ni_

_tasogareru jikan ga yake ni munashikute_

_Boundless Love taikutsu na mainichi ni_

_kokora hen de ikkai gurai Long vacation kimetai_

ces mains était sur son corps, lui caressait sa peau blanche et ouvrait de plus en plus la tenue qui était déjà bien ouverte. il se laissait faire avec un visage tétanisé par la peur puis se pupilles qui était vides retrouvent leurs couleurs et Anami se détachaient de ses folles mains et court pour leur échapper. puis une séquence où l'on le revoit danser devant les flammes revient et accompagne le refrain de la chanson.

_dakishimetai kooru te no naka fureau you ni_

_nani mo kamo sarakedasu yo The baby was a girl_

_ima o sasaeru ookina nani ka ga ugokidasu yo_

_tsumetai yoru o koete miru_

_I don't want to live a gloomy life_

Anami tombait, son visage abîmé par a chute t la peur, ses cheveux en batailles. il levait vers le ciel complètement noirci puis il vit une lumière. il tendait sa main vers cette lumière et une main sortant de cette lumière le lui la prend. Anami fermait les yeux et la lumière l'entourait.

_  
__mune o tsukenukeru kaze to tomo ni atsui omoi ga_

_komiageru setsunai hodo totemo futsuu ja irarenai_

son regard apeuré se transformait en un regard déterminé et il se recroquevillait sur lui-mme pour se redresser émanant une lumière blanche de son corps illuminant son environnement. une dernière séquence des flammes arrive puis Anami regardait son corps comme s'il lui était étranger.

_hateshinai ai motometsuzukete mo Love is blind_

_tada no guuzen yosootte yasashisa ni tsutsumarete mitai_

puis il se rend compte que des plumes étaient toutes autour de lui puis il comprend que c'était lui qui avait des ailes d'oiseau. la lumière revenue, il voyait quelqu'un qui avait aussi des ailes. il part à sa poursuite mais il comprend que ce n'était qu'un rêve. enfin pas trop quand il voit des plumes tombaient du ciel. il en ramasse une et la regarde un moment avant de l'embrasser.

Yuki n'était pas indifférent par le chanteur et ne savait pas ce qui avait quand il voyait le visage apeuré en larmes et le désespoir qu'Anami (acteur ) avait ressenti. des fois, il avait l'impression de voir l'homme avec qui il souriait en voyant les yeux d'Anami. il serrait ses bras contre lui et essayait de s'en souvenir.

Yuki:_ cette sensation... je l'ai déjà ressentie... mais où... pourquoi Anami me fait-il tant à lui? à ce garçon que je suis censé connaître?_


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras**

**

* * *

**

Tohma lisait le rapport des ventes des Cd les plus vendus du mois. contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'attendre, les ventes de la NG sont encore importantes. et cela depuis la mort d'Eiri. sa mort a suscité de la peine et de la curiosité des gens qu'ils s'arrachent encore les Cd de Bad Luck malgré l'arrivée d'Ayaka dans la compagnie. le téléphone sonnait, le président décrochait.

Tohma: allô? ha Mika san, comment vas-tu? moi? très bien... quoi? répète je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit... quoi! Eiri va se marier!

il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise et écoutait avec attention et peur les paroles de sa femme. il laissait tomber le combiné sur le sol et se rassoit encore abasourdi par cette nouvelle. D'une main tremblante il reprenait son téléphone pour bien écouter ce que Mika disait.

Tohma: c'est vrai Eiri va se marier? et c'est dans une semaine son mariage? ok, j'y serai.

Tohma raccrochait. il posait une de ses mains sur sa tête. il n'en revenait toujours pas : Eiri va se marier avec son ex fiancée. Mika lui avait demandé de prendre des jours de vacances pour assister à son mariage et pour aider Eiri à affronter cette épreuve. Tohma baissait la tête: il devrait pourtant se réjouir de cette nouvelle mais pourtant il en pleure de tristesse. à quelques jours avant l'heureux événement pour la famille Yuki, toutes les personnes proches de Shuichi étaient tristes: Tohma Seguchi, Hiroshi Nakano, et Yuki Eiri.

Tohma négligeait de plus en plus son travail inquiet pour le bien-être et l'avenir de Yuki, Hiro a perdu ses illusions en apprenant ce mariage insensé, et Yuki ne savait pas vers qui ses sentiments se tournaient car depuis la diffusion du nouveau clip Anami Hitari, Yuki était hantée par ses oublis de son passé. il voulait tout savoir bien qu'il cherchait, personne ne lui donnait les réponses attendues. elles se contentaient de répondre dans le vague.

Yukifaisait alors sa recherche personnelle sur le chanteur Anami. son obsession pour lui grandissait au jour à mesure qu'il le voulait sur des photos de la nouvelle promotion de son album. il était à la fois sensuel et très froid. son altitude rappelait quelque chose à Yuki mais il ne savait pas. la plupart des photos qu'Eiri trouvait étaient sur laquelle Anami posait pour des grandes marques de vêtements son corps était à moitié dénudé et Yuki posait ses doigts sur ce visage photographique et puis sur ce corps virtuel. un sentiment étrange parcourt son corps.

Yuki: _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? ce garçon... il..._

_

* * *

_

Ayaka Yuki, était repartie en France pour se changer les idées. Hiro s'en voulait pour n'avoir pas pu garder Ayaka près de lui et s'enfermait dans son appartement. Tatsuha était reparti à Kyoto pour aider les familles à préparer la fête. plus le temps avançait, plus leur état se dégradait. la veille du jour fatidique, Anami travaillait d'arrache pied pour la promotion de son album. il n'hésitait à pas faire de nombreuses interviews et faire des séances photos. les filles de son équipe étaient toutes son charme et c'était normal : Anami était dans l'âge idéal de fleur des jeune filles et sa beauté en ressentait. après une après-midi de travail acharné, il se reposait enfin. le producteur lui venait tout spécialement le féliciter de se ventes mais il ressentait une certaine insatisfaction quand il voit que NG a encore le monopole.

Anami buvait son chocolat tout en écoutant les paroles de son supérieur. un jeune assistant de la maison disque arrivait en courant. ce petit garçon était essoufflé et tenait dans ses mains une lettre spécialement adressée à Anami. le chanteur la prenait et remarquait qu'elle était plus lourde que celles que ses fans lui envoyaient.

Producteur: je me demande pourquoi on t'a apporté expressément cette lettre.

Assistant: quelqu'un a dit que si on ne remettait pas immédiatement cette lettre à Hitari sama, un malheur se produirait sur lui. le président très superstitieux, avait aussi vu qu'Anami aurait un malheur aujourd'hui. alors il m'a demandé de te l'apporter.

Anami: pff... ce président m'étonnera toujours voyons voir...

le chanteur déchirait l'enveloppe. un collier et une clé en tombait. le producteur les ramassait. c'était un collier en or massif auquel suspendait une bague tout en or. le producteur le déposait dans la paume d'Anami qui la regardait attentivement. il enlevait la chaîne et faisait semblant d'enfiler la bague. elle semblait lui aller parfaitement. puis il prend la clé dans sa main. une sensation étrange électrisa Anami.

Anami: _cette scène... j'ai l'impression de la revivre... comme si ..._

puis une image glissait hors de l'enveloppe. Anami s'empressait de la ramasser et il la regardait. c'était la photo qu'il l'avait interpellé la première fois qu'il est allé chez Yuki :il la retournait et découvrait en plus de la phrase quelque mot en japonais "n'oublie pas ce que j'ai t'appris, tu m'avais promis dans le parc de ne jamais l'oublier" . en les lisant, un flash se produit dans sa tête. un souvenir qu'il avait oublié. il était dans un parc, Shindo était là devant lui en train de regarder le paysage. il était si beau avec ses cheveux flottants au vent. puis il retournait et lui souriait.

" Shuichi " : tu veux apprendre une bonne phrase en français? tu me promets de la retenir et de ne jamais l'oublier quoiqu il arrive, quitte à la répéter toutes les heures.

anami : Pourquoi pas? j'aurais l'air un peu moins bête après...

" Shuichi " : c'est une phrase un peu longue mais qui dicte toujours ma ligne de conduite. écoute-là bien et tu répéteras après moi.

anami: ok!

ce souvenir, Anami l'avait oublié alors qu'il avait promit de ne jamais l'effacer de sa mémoire. ses lèvres bougeaient puis un son étrange sortait de sa bouche qui bafouillait un peu.

Anami: **laisse... toi... guider... par la raison du coeur... et agis selon elle ... même si ... cela doit t'attiser la haine et... l'indifférence de ceux que tu chéris... laisse-toi guider par la raison du coeur et agis selon elle même si cela doit t'attiser la haine ou l'indifférence de ceux que tu chéris!**

producteur: qu'est-ce que tu dis, Anami? je ne comprends pas...

Anami (versant des larmes) _comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublié ça...? ces mots... elles me... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai? _mes larmes ont coulé toute seules... je suis désolé, monsieur le producteur...

Producteur: ce n'est rien... nous ...

Assistante 1: non ce n'est pas vrai!

Assitante2: si c'est vrai: c'est même paru hier! Eiri Yuki va se marier!

Assistante1: non! j'ai trop envie d'être à la place de la promise!

Anami: de quoi parlez-vous là?

Assitante1: Hitari San, vous savez que Yuki Eiri allait se marier?

Assitante2: regardez c'est marqué là!

Anami: montrez-moi... non ce n'est pas possible...

Assitante1: tu sais où il a lieu son mariage?

Assitante2: il est tenu secret seul les invités le connaissent!

Assistante1: j'aurais trop aimé le voir en marié! il doit être magnifique...

Anami: _il va se marier demain..._ ce n'est pas possible... Yuki... tu...

producteur: Anami?

Anami faisait l'indifférent, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle. puis il regardait la photo et la clef qui se trouvait dans se mains. il les serra et partait en courant! le producteur essayait de le rattraper mais Anami courrait si vite que l'on perdait tout de suite sa trace. tout en courant à travers de la ville sans trop de précautions, personne n'arrivait pas le reconnaître tellement qu'il courrait vite. dans un grand boulevard, il levait les yeux vers les grands immeubles et il remarquait que son affiche côtoyait à coté de celle de Bad Luck.

Anami regardait un moment son affiche puis celle de la NG et d'un clin d'oeil, il voyait l'image de Shuichi Shindo reflétait dans la sienne. mais cela ne prêtait guère l'attention du chanteur qui était arrivé enfin devant l'immeuble de Yuki. naturellement, la porte d'entrée était fermée. Anami fouillait dans se poche et sortait la clé qui était dans l'enveloppe. il ouvre brusquement la porte et ne voyant pas l'ascenseur ouvrir se portes, ils prenait les escaliers pour monter à l'appartement de Yuki pendant sa course, Anami se souvient... de sa vie... de ce qu'il est réellement...

Anami: _j'avais promis que quoiqu'il arrive je n'oublierais pas cette phrase... les seuls mots que je comprenais... quand je me suis rappelé... c'est vrai que j'ai état stupide de ne pas voir... j'ai été stupide de ne pas te croire... quand tu me disais que tu faisais ça pour sauver Yuki... je suis désolé à cause de moi, tu es entré dans un monde inconnu et je t'ai fait enduré mes souffrances et mes craintes d'artiste... je suis responsable de tout... de ta mort, de la décision de Yuki, de mes mains sales... mais je voudrais que tu me pardonnes, Eiri! je n'avais pas compris... c'est de ma faute si tu es mort! tu n'avis pas à t'excuser pour la séparation du groupe ... c'est entièrement de ma faute...mais pourtant, tu ne m'en veux pas... tu es même revenu pour que je sache ce qui va arriver à Yuki..._

Anami arrivait devant la porte, il cherchait dans sa poche la clé de l'appartement de Yuki tout en la cherchant, il paniquait à mort. ses membres tremblaient et il respirait difficilement. son coeur battait très vite.

Anami: Yuki... tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais pas le courage de te marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi... que tu m'aimais... que tu avais rompu tes fiançailles pour moi... non je peux pas croire que tu as changé à ce point... quand je vais rentrer, tu vas être là en train de travailler et puis me demander "qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène, petit imbécile? " avec son air détaché...

Anami tournait la clé puis la poignet et entre dans l'appartement de l'écrivain. mais cette vision terrifiait le jeune Anami qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

Anami: mon dieu... non, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ...

Anami était seul dans le grand appartement de Yuki il n'y avait plus rien sauf les meubles mais aucune âme humaine ne vivait. se rendant compte de son retard, Anami courait vers la cuisine, le bureau... il visitait chaque pièce de l'appartement pour essayer de trouver Yuki. sa course se finit dans la grande chambre puis il retournait dans le salon. il n'y avait que lui ici. en respirant l'air de la pièce, les souvenirs les plus profonds d'Anami se manifestait : ses repas passées avec Yuki, leur première nuit ensemble, leur première fois où il l'a pris ave tendresse dans ses bras, la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti lui manquait,et puis la douceur de son premier avec lui...

Anami en pleurait et s'écroulait en pleurs. il ne pouvait pas affronter cette réalité : il pleurait de tristesse mélangé de la colère. tous ces moments de bonheurs lui faisaient mal car il ne pourrait plus les partager avec lui. Anami pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. bien qu'il enlevait ses larmes, elles continuaient à couler sur son visage. son collier tombait de la poche de sa veste. ce petit titillement le faisait arrêter un moment ses cris de tristesse.

le visage de Yuki était associé à cet anneau d'or. Anami le prenait et voulait le jeter mais il n'en avait pas la force. l'anneau dans son poing serré, il le serra conter son corps et se pleurs reprenaient de plus belle. Anami avait la voix nouée et n'arrivait plus à pousser les cris de douleur de son coeur.

Anami: ... Comment m'as-tu m'abandonner pour elle? Pourquoi? Tu m'avais promis... que tu ne resterais qu'avec moi... je t'aimais, Yuki... Yuki... comment peux-tu te marier avec elle? tu me jettes après avoir bien joué avec moi! Anami,e nfin moi...je m'étais qu'une simple distration tout comme des autres petites amies... Snif... non, c'est moi l'idiot dans cette histoire... je n'avis pas compris le message d'Eiri et par ma faute, tu es ... et puis Yuki, ... je ...

Tatsuha: ... il te manque, non?

Anami: je ...j'envie de le voir, le sentir, et de le toucher... je veux sentir son corps...mais il m'avait dit qu'il m'appartiendrai, je sentais qu'il était bien avec moi et rien qu'avec moi... pourquoi il a décidé de partir? je sais bien que je veux seulement son bonheur mais je sais qu'il ne va jamais être heureux q'il reste avec elle mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?... je ne veux pas paraître égoïste mais le bonheur de Yuki m'importe plus que ma propre vie... je le préfère voir heureux sans moi que plutôt le voir triste et froid pendant le reste de sa vie...

Tatsuha: comme il l'avait dit... tu es redevenu toi-même,n'est-ce pas? Shuichi...

Anami: comment ça " moi-même" ? Tatsuha, que s'est-il passé pour que l'on en arrive là?

Tatsuha: tu ne t'en souviens pas ? pourtant tu as l'air de connaître mon frère et son passé...

Shuichi: oui j'en souviens parfaitement... j'ai appris pour lui aussi...

Tatsuha: c'est gravele passé c'estdu passé mais ce qui compte maintenant c'est le nouveau sort de mon frère... et de son mariage...

Shuichi: l'accident qu'il a eu ... a perturbé sa mémoire...

Tatsuha: tout comme la tienne...

Shuichi: pourtant j'avais l'impression de savoir que j'aimais Yuki...

Tatsuha : hé!

Shuichi: hum? mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais!

Tatsuha mettait ses doigts dans les yeux de Shuichi pour enlever les petites lentilles bleuté des yeux rougeâtres de Shuichi le chanteur avait mal aux yeux et ne les ouvraient qu'à demi ouverts.

Shuichi: mais ça fait mal!

Tatsuha: t'es vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir remarquer ça!

Shuichi: quoi?

Tatsuha: laisse tomber.On dort à Tokyo le temps de faire les derniers préparatifs et on part à la première heure à Kyoto!

Shuichi: hé pourquoi on ne part pas maintenant? la cérémonie a bien lieu demain non?

Tatsuha: ouais mais tu n'es pas présentable du tout! allez viens! je vais te faire une coloration spéciale!

Shuichi: ah c'est vrai que j'ai les cheveux blonds...

Tatsuha: m'empêche que ça t'allait bien!

Shuichi: ohé ça va...mais comment savais-tu que je viendrais ici?

Tatsuha: disons que j'ai pu parler avec les morts un moment.

Shuichi: Eiri, c'est ça?

Tatsuha: bon on va se dépêcher. au fait une dernière qu'Eiri aurait voulu te dire, "c'est ta dernière chance "...

Shuichi: oui...

* * *

Voilà le fin de l'histoire! Anami et Shuichi étaient la même personne. mais comemnt Tatsuha et Shuichi vont rendre la mémoire à Yuki? Va-t-il réellement se marier à Ayaka? les sentiments de Yuki pour Shuichi arriveront-ils à le défaire de ce mariage? Va-t-il comprendre que Shuichi est Anami? réponse dans les prochains chapitres...

please, une review est toujours la bienvenue...


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

( dans le texte j'ai mis quelques commentaire de mon assistante...')

* * *

Quelques heures avant le mariage, les différents invités arrivaient au temple Uesagi et les principaux acteurs de la fête se préparaient. alors que les filles étaient toutes heureuses, il n'en était pas de même chez les garçons. Le marié Yuki avait en quelque sorte peur de l'engagement heureusement que Tohma son beau était là pour le rassurer. pour le détendre, il lui faisait écouter une musique relaxante pour se changer les idées. le père de Yuki et grand prêtre du temple terminait de finaliser la cérémonie. Il était un peu sur les nerfs car son second Fils Tatsuha, n'était pas là. en effet Tatsuha était trop occupé à s'occuper de Shuichi! 

parmi les invités, il n'y avait queles amis les plus proches de la famille et des parents éloignés de la famille sans oublier les amis des enfants. à 11 heures la cérémonies commençait d'abord à l'extérieur du temple. à quelques minutes après les premières notes de la musique, Tatsuha arrivait enfin en costume de prêtre sur les lieux. trop soucieux du bonheur et de sa famille, le grand prêtre ne remarquait pas sa présence et ne le sermonnait pas pour ça.

Yuki était à genoux devant son père en attendant la venue de sa fiancée, Ayaka. elle était habillée d'un magnifique costume traditionnelle blanc. elle arrivait en compagnie de son père vers Yuki qui s'est relevé entre temps. pendant la marche de la mariée, tout le monde était ému même le grand prêtre qui attendait ce jour avec impatience. seulement Yuki n'était pas vraiment très emballé par ce mariage arrangé. en voyant Ayaka dans sa robe,Tatsuha se terrait dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas montrer son fou rire à toute l'assistance. Mika le remarquait et lui posait des questions mais il n'arrivait à dire un seul mot de peur de se faire entendre par Yuki.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Yuki lui prenait la main et tous les deux se tournaient vers leur père. le maître de cérémonie partait dans un grand discours assez ennuyant et avant d'arriver en plein coeur de la fête, il posait la question fatidique, " si quelqu'un s'appose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais". tout le monde se regardait, Tohma assis au premier rang baissait la tête et espérait qu'un miracle se produise pour que ce mariage n'arrête maintenant. Tohma souffrait de voir Yuki ainsi, contraint par le mariage. mais son propre mariage n'est était-il pas un? après tout s'il s'est marié avec Mika c'était pour être plus proche d'Eiri même s'il aimait sa femme. après quelques minutes de silence, le prêtre se retourna et toute l'assistance entendait une voix venait du fond!

tout le monde se retournait pour entendre la grosse voix venant du fond. Shuichi défonçait le décor de la cérémonie et là, tous les invités étaient surpris de voir le jeune homme habillé en ... robe de mariée! Tatsuha était mort de rire alors que tout le monde même Yuki était trop surpris. cette vision horrible pour certains les faisait évanouir tandis que d'autres qui le connaissaient se faisaient tout petits! Shuichi avançait vers Yuki (toujours sous le choc) avec une démarche assez insolite . normal pour quelqu'un qui marche la première fois avec des talons à aiguilles! . le petit Shuichi avait toute la panoplie de la jeune mariée en colère : la robe blanche, le serre tête qui allait avec et puis le petit bouquet de roses blanches avec en prime un beau maquillage . celui-ci se mettait en colère devant Yuki.

Shuichi: Yuki! enfin je te retrouve!

Yuki: euh...

Shuichi: Comment t'as pu te marier avec elle alors que t'a rompu tes fiançailles avec elle ?

Yuki: Euh…

Shuichi: espèce de menteur! tu t'es caché à Kyoto pour te re-fiancer avec elle et finir par l'épouser alors que tu m'aimes! tu me prends pour quoi? un jouet sur lequel tu peux te distraire et puis que tu peux le jeter après qu'il soit bien usé!

Ayaka: Arrêtez! Vous ne voyez pas que vous nous dérangez!

Shuichi: Fais pas semblant de me pas me connaître Ayaka! t'es peut-être bien son ex fiancé mais c'est moi que Yuki Aime!

Ayaka : Non mais...

Yuki: laissez Ayaka... vous...

Shuichi: oui... Yuki (nb de l'auteur : tiens il n'est plus fâché celui-là!)

Yuki: Vous vous êtes bien amusé? c'est bien de vouloir distraire la galerie ainsi mais si c'est pour attirer moi attention sur vous, sachez que c'est raté...

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: c'est navrant de voir que vous vous êtes abaissé à porter ce genre de tenues juste pour dire un mot "je t'aime". ce n'est même pas dingue d'un homme et encore moins d'un être humain.

Tatsuha: _je lui ai pourtant dit de ne pas faire ça..._

Shuichi: mais...

Yuki: et puis si vous dites que vous m'aimez à ce point, alors où étiez-vous lorsque j'ai un mon accident? lorsque j'étais seul dans mon appartement? m'avez-vous seulement rendu une visite pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital?

Shuichi : Je ... mais moi, je ... t'aime...

Yuki: ne me touchez pas!

Toute l'assistance n'en revenait pas du geste de Yuki et encore moins ceux qui connaissaient la relation amoureuse qui liait ces deux êtres : Yuki avait frappé violemment Shuichi sur sa joue gauche. Ayaka et les autres voyaient l'horreur de la vraie personnalité de Yuki. Shuichi était abasourdi par ce coup de poing qu'il avait reçue. le diadème qu'il portait s'est envolé et sa joue devenait rouge. Shuichi n'en revenait pas pour la première fois, Yuki le frappait de sang froid. il tournait ses yeux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une once de regret dans ces yeux.

Rien, aucun brin de compassion pour lui, simplement un visage glacial, froid, totalement désintéressé de son sort et même il voyait un sourire heureux d'avoir fait du ma à lui, son amant. Shuichi avait presque une larme dans ses yeux. Shuichi restait immobile pendant un moment avant de toucher sa joue blessé. Yuki jeta un regard froid sur lui et se retourne en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Ayaka. il lui parlait de dos.

Yuki: vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Dégagez avant que je me fâche pour de bon.

Tatsuha: Alors là, c'est pire que ce que je croyais...

Tohma: il a complètement oublié Shuichi...

Shuichi: ... arghh... TU... espèce d'imbécile! d'accord je sais que j'étais pas avec toi ces derniers temps mais cela m'empêche pas de te dire que tu es en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie... tu l'as dit toi-même... tu m'avais promis ... que tu m'abandonnerait pas... que jamais tu me laisserai... tu n'as aucune parole...

Yuki: Taisez-vous !

Au même endroit, Yuki ne donnait plus une simple baffe mais un réel coup de poing équivalent à celui qu'il donnait pour filer une raclée à Taki. Shuichi s'écroulait sur le parquet en bois du bois suite à ce coup de poing. du sang sortait de sa bouche, montrant la violence des coups du blond et un filet apparaît sur les lèvres de Shuichi.

le chanteur jeta un dernier regard mais en larmes cette fois vers Yuki pour essayer de montrer un peu de pitié envers Shuichi, Yuki tendait sa main. Shuichi hésitait à la prendre puis il rejette violemment son aide. le contact de leurs mains fait ressurgir à la surface un drôle de sentiment chez Yuki Shuichi se leva et avant de partir hors de la pièce, il adressait un dernier mot à Yuki.

Shuichi: j'ai compris... en fait, c'est faux depuis le début... j'étais stupide de croire à ton amour (il verse des larmes) mais... je sais au moins une chose... je souhaite que tu trouves le bonheur, le vrai bonheur... même si tu le trouves avec Ayaka et que tu es heureux ça me suffit amplement... adieu Yuki...

le petit spectacle se terminait. tout le monde essayait de faire part de ses commentaires sur le petit divertissement. Yuki était dans ses pensées: il n'avait pas ressenti cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait de son corps. le visage en pleurs de Shuichi, ce contact pendant un instant avec cette main qui le refusait occupait sa tête. il se sentait bizarre : il avait un peu mal au coeur et les derniers mots de Shuichi hantaient son esprit "adieu Yuki..."

Ayaka: Yuki est-ce que ça va?

les paroles Ayaka le ramenait à al réalité. il appela son père pour poursuivre le mariage dans une demi heure le temps pour que tout le monde puisse se reprendre... en particulier lui qui était confus dans sa tête. pendant ce temps, Shuichi remettait des vêtements plus appropriés et sentait la douleur que Yuki lui avait infligée. le chanteur pleurait... il devait se résigner... Yuki l'a abandonné... pendant que Shuichi se changeait, les questions de son existence le laissaient perplexes. il était enfin redevenu lui-même mais à quoi ça lui a servi?

Yuki l'avait oublié et le détestez même. il n'aurait jamais du retrouvé sa mémoire s'il savait que cela se passerait ainsi. Il aurait été Anami Hitari l'artiste qui égalait Shuichi Shindo. mais cela ne servait plus rien de retourner chez eux avec une telle tête. il avait coupés se cheveux et seraient incapables de retrouver le teint blond capillaire de ces derniers mois. en enfilant sur lui le dernier vêtement masculin à sa portée, il trouvait dans l'un de ses poches un petit flacon contenant un liquide rosée. c'était Tatsuha qui lui avait donnée avant d'entrer dans le temple. il lui avait dit que s'il ne sentait plus la force de vivre alors il devait la boire si veux se sentir mieux.

Shuichi réfléchissait pour savoir s'il pouvait boire cette eau, il avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et pensait que Yuki allait regretter son geste et venir vers lui pour lui demander son pardon mais rien... il était même content de l'avoir frappé. le dures mots de Yuki résonnaient dans la tête de Shuichi

Shuichi: _Après tout,... qu'est-ce que je peu x faire maintenant?_ (il boit cette eau) _Yuki me déteste alors... ça ne sert plus à rien d'espérer à le voir près de moi... comme avant ... où nous ... étions ... si ... heu...reux... mais... je... vou...drais... lui... dire ... une ... der...niè...re... fois ... que ... je..._

un trouble traverse la poitrine de Yuki. à quelques instants avant la reprise de la cérémonie, il sentait un peu mal. il pensait encore à ce garçon qui avait osé de se déguiser en mariée pour lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Soudain, il se retournait comme s'il avait entendu des larmes. en fait c'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes noires qui le saluait. ce dernier invité, Yuki n'avait aucun mal, à reconnaître son ami Anami Hitari (Quoi? ) malgré qu'il se soit coupé les cheveux entre-temps. les deux hommes se saluaient cordialement et Yuki exprimait sa joie en le voyant ici. Anami était aussi heureux de le voir en pleine santé et en si bonne compagnie.

Tohma arrivait vers son beau frère et remarquant la présence du chanteur, il le saluait comme il se doit et cherchait du regard Tatsuha et son père. le petit blond se présentait humblement au grand prête en lui demandant une requête. face à tant d'éloges et de gentillesse, le grand prêtre accepté tout de suite.

Anami:_ il va regretter le vieux!_ hé Tohma! tu peux envoyer la musique.

Tohma: ok, Anami...

Anami: (prend un micro!) bonjour bonjour tout le monde! comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici pour fêter le mariage de nos deux très chers amis ici ! et pour fêter l'événement à ma manière, je vais vous chanter une chanson qui vous portera certainement bonheur à tous les deux! surtout pour toi, Eiri Uesugi !

_nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga_

_ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru_

_mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa Glaring One Way_

_kogoesou na boku o terasu_

personne à part Yuki et Tohma ne comprenait les paroles de la chanson car elles étaient en anglais. Anami avait une voix très douce par rapport à ces autres chansons. Yuki les écoutait attentivement.

_tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO_

le marié fermait les yeux et se laissait submergée par les sensations provoqué par la voix d'Anami et par la musique jouée par Tohma. rien n'existait dans ce monde crée par ces deux personnes.

_nagasareru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo_

_eien ni mitasareta ashita mo hoshikunai_

_kimi ni todokeru hazu no kotoba wa It's Talk To Myself_

_kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru_

Yuki dans son monde, voyait une personne dont il ne distingué pas très bien les contours. pourtant il entendait sa voix qui l'appelait par son nom d'écrivain Yuki. Dans ce monde imaginé par lui, il la voyait chanter.

_furueru yubi de yume o kasaneru iki mo dekizu ni kuzureteku_

_tashika na koto futashika sugite nani o shinjireba kimi ni aeru_

_shiroku kieteku ano hi no SHIRUETTO_

il voyait Anami chanter puis il semblait que des étincelles brillaient autour de son corps. elles virevoltaient avant de s'unir près du corps du chanteur.

_awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream_

_tachidomaru boku o sarau_

puis ces lumières s'éclatent pour laisser découvrir Shindo Shuichi en train de chanter pour lui, rien que pour lui. Yuki se souvient, de leur première rencontre au parc, de leur première discussion sérieuse sous la pluie, de leu première baiser de leur première nuit. mais surtout des caresses qui se faisaient. dans ces moments là, Yuki était vraiment heureux. cependant, dans son monde, l'image de Shuichi alternait avec celle d'Anami qui lui ressemblait énormément.

_kaze ni kesareru torinokosareru mune ni kajikamu akogare mo_

Anami avait tout de Shuichi mais plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il était réellement plus il se rend compte que depuis le début, Anami et Shuichi ne faisaient qu'une unique personne. même s'il le voyait sous l'apparence d'Anami, Shuichi était là pour lui. quand il avait besoin de lui, quand il l'a sauvé, et il se rend compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre, des paroles douloureusement qu'il a prononcés à son amant, la seule personne avec qui il se sentait véritablement bien.

_tsumetai toki ga yume ni tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete_

_negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru_

_boku o michibiku kasuka na SHIRUETTO_

à la fin de chanson, Yuki réalisait sa grande bêtise, lui qui traitait Shuichi de grand imbécile. en fait c'était lui l'imbécile! Anami allait vers Yuki et lui chuchotait doucement à l'oreille.

Anami: es-tu vraiment heureux, Eiri ainsi? n'as-tu pas pris ta décision à la hâte? As-tu fait le bon choix? Qu'est-ce que dit ton coeur? Let yourself guide by the reason of heart and acted according to it even if that must poke you the hatred or the indifference of those which you cherished... Si jamais tu sors de cette salle prends la direction opposée de celle que je vais prendre...

Anami sortait de la salle de cérémonie. Yuki était dans la lune, submergée par des émotions contradictoires. Il était là, prêt à se marier avec Ayaka, la fiancée désignée par son père. Yuki n'en savait plus où il en était. Que disait son coeur? Sa tête se mettait à réfléchir sur des choses incompréhensibles. Alors qu'Ayaka donnait son consentement pour son mariage avec Yuki, ce fut le tour de Yuki. Mais il n'était pas prêt du tout... il avait besoin de temps mais personne ne lui accordait.

Yuki : je...

to be continued...

* * *

commentaire de l'auteur : mon dieur qui c'est qui joue le role d'anami cette fois-ci? et puis qu'est-ce que Yuki va dire? et puis qu'est-ce que Shuichi a bu? du poison? wah pleins de questions se posent dans ce chapitre qui trouveront leurs réponses dans la suite... 

vous avez reconnu la chanson glaring dream de gravitation...


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

après qu'Ayaka ait fait part de son consentement vers le grand prêtre, celui-ci s'adressa à son fils. mais Yuki était paralysé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. après quelques minutes, de silence, Yuki revenait à lui et se tournait vers Ayaka. celle-ci lisait dans les yeux de son fiancé et elle voyait beaucoup de peur et d'hésitation. elle fermait les yeux les yeux. 

Yuki était dans une situation bloquée : un mois au préalable il avait accepté les désirs de son père mais aujourd'hui, il le regrette et ne pense qu'à une seule chose, retrouver Shuichi, cette personne qui avait saccagéle début de sonmariage mais pour cela il devait laisser Ayaka seule à l'autel pour montrer son refus. Yuki devait prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie. il prenait les mains d'Ayaka et lui baisait ses mains. celle-ci était si émue de ce geste qu'elle n'en comprenait pas son sens.

Yuki: je suis désolé mais... entre nous deux, c'est totalement impossible...

Ayaka était sûre qu'il lui dirait non mais elle le comprenait parfaitement. elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Yuki. bien qu'elle ait un peu profité de la situation, elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser de latromper car elle le savait, qu'un jour Yuki se sentirait malheureux. celle-ci l'enlace une dernière fois et lui murmurait dans l'oreille " vas le rejoindre!".

comprenant son pardon par ces mots, Yuki faisait volte face et courrait pour chercher Shuichi Shindo; son unique et véritable amour. tout le monde était surpris de cette décision sauf ceux qui connaissaient la véritable force de leur amour. pour une fois, Tohma était heureux de cette relation. il sortait aussi de l'espace matrimonial pour rejoindre Anami qui était là en train de regarder de dos la cérémonie. Ayaka était triste mais heureux de voir partir Yuki. Anami retirait sa perruque et remettait un de ses bandeaux qu'il avait l'habitude de mettre.

Tohma: Merci d'avoir intervenu Ryuchi!

Ryuchi: ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait...

Tohma: je sais, c'est Eiri qui nous l'a demandé... il savait que Shuichi reviendrait et pour chanter une chanson de Shindo qui d'autre à part toi pourrait le faire?

Ryuchi: ça me rend triste de voir ça...

Tohma: Quoi donc?

Ryuchi: je pense aux paroles d'Eiri... vivre dans la solitude totale, être coupé des personnes que l'on aime, mais en sachant qu'elle est heureuse... c'est triste quand même...

Tohma: Eiri savait peut-être que son malheur contribuait au bonheur de Shuichi et peut-être que cela a permis de retrouver le bonheur que l'on connaissait...

Ryuchi: Dis Tohma: tu penses qu'Eiri est heureux, là où il est?

Tohma: très heureux même...

Ryuchi: on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir...

Yuki descendait les marches du temple à grand V. il cherchait dans les environs son amant. seulement une demi heure, s'écoulait depuis sa sortie et le temple était très grand, Shuichi ne pouvait pas être déjà sorti de cet endroit. pendant sa recherche, Yuki se reprochait: il se reprochait d'être aussi froid, d'être aussi bête quand il voit Shuichi lui sourire et qu'il ne sait pas comment lui répondre. il le regrettait et espérait obtenir son pardon pour ses actes. arrivé au lac du temple, il remarquait des étoffes. il se dépêchait pour découvrir la pire chose de sa vie.

il avançait à petit pas, son corps tremblant de peur. ses pas étaient irréguliers et très hésitants. il était à coté du corps de son amant qui ne bougeait plus. Yuki le prenait dans ses bras et remarquait ses yeux remplis de larmes. en touchant son corps, Yuki découvrit le froid glacial qui s'empare de lui. la main de Shuichi était froide et son visage aussi. le filet de sang de sa bouche était aussi froid. le corps de Shuichi n'était plus qu'un amas de chair pas encore décomposé.

Yuki n'en croyait pas se yeux mais ses sens ne le trompaient pas, il tenait près de lui le corps inanimé de son amant. les sentiments les plus douloureux de l'homme s'empare de l'esprit de Yuki: la douleur, la colère, l'impuissance. Shuichi était bien et mort et il tenait son corps. quand il croyait à sa mort, il ne savait qu'il était en vie quelque part mais là, il le savait bien sa mort et Yuki ne se rendait pas compte de ses larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. la pluie tombait sur le temple.

Yuki s'en fichait éperdument, il ne cherchait à s'abriter il préférait être là, immobile tenait Shuichi. il le faisait fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir cette expression de regret total sur son visage, ce visage qu'il ne pourrait plus contempler. il n'entendait plus rien de lui, ni rire, ni sa voix.. rien... il ne verra plus son sourire, ni se larmes, ni même sentir ses lèvres sur lui et les émotions qu'il ressentait auprès de lui uniquement.

Yuki commençaient à s'haïr au plus profond de lui : il avait tué la personne qu'il aimé le plus au monde. la pluie tombait sur le temple des Uesagi. depuis que Yuki était parti précipitamment toute sa famille était à sa recherche. Tatsuha était le premier à le retrouver près du lac. Yuki n'avait pas bougé depuis la découverte du corps inanimé de Shuichi. il était dans son monde rempli de ténèbres, comme ce jour où il a perdu son professeur.

Tohma et Mika arrivèrent à leur tour. Le couple était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir. Yuki tournait doucement sa tête et en voyant Tohma qui s'approchait de lui, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit pour le consoler mais là, il savait que tout ce qui s'est réellement passés.

Tohma: Ce...

Yuki: si, tout est de ma faute... j'ai tué Shuichi...

Tohma: Non...

Yuki : ha ha ... qui aurait cru... que je tuerais tous ceux que je m'aime? ... pourquoi!...

Yuki pleurait, recroquevillé sur lui. il tenait toujours dans ses bras la corps inanimé de Shuichi il pleurait et criait de tristesse. Il comprenait les véritables raisons de son misanthropie: il ne voulait plus souffrir par la personne qu'il aimait, d'abord Kitazawa et maintenant Shuichi... il lui avait promis de ne jamais le trahir,mais il a rompu sa promesse en se suicidant... mais Yuki ne le voyait pas ainsi, il l'avait poussé à el faire... la marque sur le chanteur le prouvait bien... la famille de Yuki restaient impuissants à ce spectacle morbide : Yuki se tuait de l'intérieur.

de retour au temple et comme Tatsuha était introuvable, tohma essayait de parler avec Yuki car il était la personne la plus proche de lui en dehors de sa famille. Il essayait de ramener Yuki à la raison. il avait réussi une fois alors pourquoi pas une deuxième fois? Doucement, Tohma l'appellait pour attirer son attention. yuki relevait la tête vers Tohma. il montrait ses mains à tohma.

Yuki: j'aimerais beaucoup me les laver...

Tohma: Eiri...

Yuki: mais quoique que je fasse, elles sont toujours sales...

Tohma: ce...

les mains de l'écrivain étaient sur le visage du pianiste, elle glissaient le long de son vsage jusqu'à serrer dans ses mains le cou de Tohma.le pianiste était si surpris qu'il n'avit pas eu le temps de réagir. il mettait ses mains sur les poignets de Yuki. mais la résistance de Tohma accuentait le serreage de l'étau. il avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. yuki avait le regard vide. heuresement pour eux, Mika et Ryuichi étainet arrivés à temps pour éloigner Yuki de Tohma. le musicien avait les marques de l'étranglement et il toussait pour esasyer de reprendre de l'air. Yuki tendait toujours ses mains vers Tohma.

Yuki: avec cette main, j'ai tué Yuki... et Shuichi ... ceux que j'aimais le plus... je tue ceux que j'aime hors de ma famille... un jour... je tuerais Tohma... comme je les ai tués avant... on m'interdit d'aimer...

plus tard dans la soirée, Yuki se retrouvait seul dans une pièce isolée du temple. il était sous le choc et la famille ne souhaitait que personne ne le dérange en aucun cas. de temps en temps, sa famille jetait des coups d'oeil dans sa chambre pour voir comment il allait. son état de santé était encore plus pire que celui suivant la mort de Kitazawa. Yuki était assis dans un fauteuil de sa chambre et restait assis là sans bouger comme un corps inanimé pourtant on l'entendait respirer.

pendant ce temps, Tatsuha était seul dans un coin reculé du domaine. il avait ramassé entre-temps la bouteille qui contenait le poison qui a tué Shuichi. il était furieux contre lui mais encore plus envers le propriétaire de cette substance toxique qui a coûté la vie de Shuichi il aurait s'en douter des véritables attentions de son véritables propriétaire à la vue de la relation qu'entretenait son frère et Shuichi. mais il était aussi bête que son frère et Tatsuha ne savait pas quoi faire... dire à son frère toute la vérité au point de se faire blâmer toute sa vie ou bien se taire et vivre dans le remord toute sa vie? Tatsuha réfléchissait, quel choix pouvait-il faire?

dans la salle où le corps de Shuichi se reposait, Une personne visiblement étrangère du domaine entrait sans faire de bruit, elle faisait le tour du cercueil rempli de glycines aux couleurs pastel. il laissait sa main se promener sur le bord avant de caresser le visage angélique du mort. puis elle s'agenouillait pour mieux apprécier le spectacle. celle-ci s'approchait de plus en plus près du visage de celui-ci comme pour l'embrasser mais elle s'arrêtait dans son élan. elle relevait la tête.

"etranger": ce ne serait pas très fair-play de ma part de te voler un baiser alors que tu es sur le point de te réveiller, n'est-ce pas Shuichi? en tout cas, j'ai bien ri de ton intervention. cela m'a peiné de voir ton amant te frapper mais après tout, tu l'avais quand même bien cherché, non? enfin ton soi disante mort le fait travailler en ce moment mais, vivre deux fois la même expérience peut tuer n'importe qui... donc je pense qu'il est temps de te réveiller, Shuichi!

Yuki était dans sa pièce sombre remplis de ténèbres. il avait les yeux dans le vague, il ne pensait à rein et il faisait attention à rien même pas à la personne qui entrait dans la pièce. il n'entendait rien ou plutôt, il voulait se couper de lui-même du monde extérieur. pourtant dans sa torpeur, il entendait une voix, une petite voix qui l'appelait. il ne la reconnaissait pas pourtant il semblait la connaître. elle l'appelait mais Yuki faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre.

mais cette petite voix devenait de plus en plus en forte car en fait, celui qui l'appelait était près de lui, enlaçant sa tête contre son corps. Yuki ne le remarquait pas, car il était vide et se laissait faire sans répondre aux actions des autres. pourtant la chaleur du corps près de son visage le faisait revenir petit à petit vers les vivants. puisque cette voix était devenue assez puissante et il sentait de la chaleur humaine, une chaleur qu'il avait oubliée entre temps.

elle était chaude et chaleureuse, mais pas encore assez pour faire revenir Yuki. en effet dans son for intérieur, il se reprochait la mort de Shuichi et dans sa torpeur, il se voyait à 16 ans en train de vivre les bons moments avec Kitazawa. mais ce souvenir se déchirait en revivant le jour où il a été obligé de le tuer. Yuki versait des larmes, mouillant ainsi les vêtements de celle qu'il l'enlaçait.

cette personne lui caressait les cheveux et lui disait des mots doux pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui mais Yuki ne voulait pas jusqu'à qu'il entende le nom de Shuichi, son amant; Yuki se réveillait brusquement, els larmes aux yeux. le vent soufflait fort dehors et il respirait rapidement. il avait le visage humide non pas par son cauchemar mais il sentait des larmes salées sur ses roues. il se souvenait : quelqu'un était là pour le consoler, le rassurer le ramener à lui. mais qui était-ce?

il levait ses yeux vers cette personne qui était devant lui. elle souriait et Yuki dans sa torpeur voyait Anami. celui-cousriait et riait doucement. Annami était devant lui, ses bras tendus derrière son dos, son visage était aussi semblable à Shuichi mais Anami était Shuichi. Yuki était complètement desorienté : comment Ananmi pouvait-il être devant lui alors qu'il sait que Anami et Shuichi était la même personne et que Shuichi était dans un cercueil? etait-ce une hallucination.? Yuki riait.

Yuki: Ah ah...

Anami: pourquoi est-ce que tu ris? j'ai fait encore quelque chose d'amusant?

Yuki: je viens de me rendre compte que tu n'étais qu'une même personne...Quel comble! j'ai tué le véritable Shuichi et je rêve du faux Shuichi!

Anami: Eiri-kun tu veux parler?

Yuki: vraiment, je suis le dernier des imébéciles...

Anami: si tu le penses vraiment, alors viens me rejoindre... j'ai vu Yuki...celui que tu as tué... j'ai besoin de toi... s'il te pait... rejoins-moi...

Yuki: n'as-tu pas dit que tu préférais mourrir pour mon bonheur?

Anami: mais ... j'ai compris... Eiri m'a dit une joli phrase. tu veux queje te la dise?

Yuki: si c'est pour entendre ta voix, je suis prêt à écouter n'importe quoi...

Anami: euh... attends que je me rappelle... ah oui**laisse-toi guider par la raison du coeur et agis selon elle même si cela doit t'attiser la haine ou l'indifférence de ceux que tu chéris! **c'est dit en français j'espère que tu as compris?

Yuki: même mort, tu continues à dire des bétises...

Anami: n'est-ce pas ce que tu aimes chez moi?

Anami Souriait et tendait sa main vers Yuki. ne comprenant pas son geste, il secouait negativement la tête.

Yuki: je ne fuirais pas...

Anami: Comment?

yuki: je ne te suivrai pas... même si tu m'appelles toutes les nuits, je ne te rejoindrais pas... j'ai des choses à faire à commencer par ...

Anami: si tu veux me dire quelque chose, biens me voir... il fait froid... je veux que tu sois à mes cotés même si je ne peux pas ressentir ta chaleur... viens près de moi là où je dors...

Anaami regardait la lune et disparaissait dans les couloirs du temple. parti le rejoindre, Yukimarchait dans le calme vers la salle mortuaire. Yuki entrait avec un pas moins hésitant qu'avant mais toujours aussi lent. il apprenait à faire face à la réalité de ce monde à quelques centimètres du cercueil, il contemplait le visage de Shuichi. il était aussi beau que la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés mais il était encore plus beau quand Shuichi lui souriait ou faisait sa tête d'imbécile. ce visage, il ne le verrait plus maintenant. il enlevait son alliance qu'Ayaka avait mise et la laissait tomber sur le sol. puis il se rapprochait du cercueil et caressait le visage de Shuichi qui était froid.

Yuki: Comme tu es beau!... Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas rendu compte plus tôt? même si tu portais le nom d'Anami Hitari, nous nous sommes revus et partagés notre intimité ensemble comme i rien de cela n'était arrivé.. tu étais toujours là quand j'avis besoin d'aide... mais moi, je n'ai pas su te remercier correctement... je me sentais trahi... mais en effet, c'est moi qui t'es trahi, Shuichi, mon amour... Puisses-tu me le pardonner?...

Yuki déposait un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Shuichi comme pour lui souhaiter un repos éternel et mérité. il se rendait compte réellement de ces sentiments pour Shuichi : il l'aimait, bien qu'Ayaka et encore plus que son professeur. il ne voulait que lui et ne donnerais que son corps à lui. il relevait sa tête et versait une larme qui atterrissait sur les joues de Shuichi. il sentait un léger faiblissement dans son corps et sa vue se troublait. il commençait à touseer. il mettait sa main devant ses yeux et sa vision était troublée. mais pourtant, il pouvait voir le sang couler sur sa main. il tombait à genoux devant le cercueil de Shuichi. sa main ensanglantée s'accrochait aux fleurs du cercueil mais il tombait sur le sol. il avait du mal à repsirer. dans sa torpeur, il voyait une ombre qui ressemblait à Shuichi. yuki fermiat les yeux et les réouvrit pour pleurrer.

Yuki: il ne comprendont pas mais... je ne peux pas vivre sans Shuichi... je vais te rejoindre...

Anami: c'est plutot moi qui devrais te rejoindre, Eiri...

Yuki: ça n'a plus d'importance... cette vie que j'ai menée...

Anami: ...

Yuki: merci, Anami, Shuichi pour être resté toujours à mes cotés...

to be continued...

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

les premières lueurs du nouveau jour faisaient leurs apparitions à l'horizon. la plupart des gens étaient encore endormis. Yuki ssentait cette chaleur puis il ouvrit les yeux doucement. il se rendait compte qu'il était dans la même salle que le corps de Shuichi. il entendait un leger bruit derrière lui comme un souffle. il se retournait et il essayait de se lever pour voir si ce qu'il aavit entendu n'était pas un rêve. 

Yuki: non... je dois... rêver... dites-moi ... que ce n'est pas ... un rêve...

doucement, les paupières de Shuichi se levaient, laissant apparaître les yeux rougeantes du chanteur. il se levait un peu mal à la tête puis doucement il se voyait dans son cercueil. Yuki était figé sur place : il avait senti son corps froid, se lèvres froides, et pourtant il était là, essayant d'être debout devant lui. Yuki courrait vers lui et pleurait à chaudes larmes en le prenant dans ses bras. il sentait son corps chaud, la véritable chaleur d'un corps.

Yuki remerciait les dieux et serra le corps de Shuichi contre lui. le chanteur lui aussi serrait contre lui celui de Yuki et pleurait aussi. Yuki mettait sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que Shuichi promenait ses mains sur le doc de Yuki. ils venait de comprendre chacun de leur coté, combien l'autre comptait dans leur coeurs et malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Yuki embrasait amoureusement Shuichi sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient un bonheur absolu, indescriptibles même. combien de temps se sont écoulés entre ce baiser et le dernier qu'ils se sont faits pour la dernière fois?

pour certains ce sera d'un mois mais cela semblait être une éternité, entre la perte de mémoire de Shuichi et celle de Yuki enfin, il était eux-mêmes et ils savouraient mutuellement ce bonheur. Tatsuha avait entendu du bruit venant le pièce et voulait jeter un coup md'oeil ais une main l'empêchait et l'entraîner dans un coin isolé où il pourrait surveiller de près la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient cachés dans un buisson en train d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce bien que des petits bruits de parquets, leur disaient bien ce que les amants faisaient.

Tatsuha avait entendu du bruit venant le pièce et voulait jeter un coup md'oeil ais une main l'empêchait et l'entraîner dans un coin isolé où il pourrait surveiller de près la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Les deux garçons étaient cachés dans un buisson en train d'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce bien que des petits bruits de parquets, leur disaient bien ce que les amants faisaient.

Tatsuha: Vraiment, j'ai cru que tu m'avais donné du poison pour Shuichi.

Anami: on peut dire ça comme ça! En tout cas, Shuichi s'est réveillé donc ça prouve bien que ça marche et que je vais pouvoir disparaître pour de bon.

Tatsuha: c'était vraiment flippant! j'ai cru un moment que Shuichi était mort... si tu ne m'avais pas dit ce qu'il se passait...

Anami : Shuichi était vraiment mort mais je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait si long... la dose que j'ai mis dans le flacon pouvait la simuler pendant une heure ou deux mais là ça dure quand même près d'une journée...

Tatsuha: tu t'es mouillé? ta chemise est toute humide...

Anami : c'est ton frère qui me l'a mouillé! je suis trop dégoûté!

Tatsuha: en tout cas, tu avais raison depuis le début. Anami et Shuichi était une même personne. je suis désolé de ne pas d'avoir cru.

Anami: c'est normal non plus je ne voulais pas y croire mais... j'ai senti... quelque chose de bon en lui... comment va Tohma? il s'en remet?

Tatsuha: Ryuichi est à ses cotés et il semble alle mieux... au fait, bravo pour la chanson... tu imites super bien, Shuichi! normal pour son sosie!

Eiri : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? je suis arrivé seulement après que j'ai remarqué que Shuichi a bu la solution... ah... oui, c'était Sakuma Ryuchi! je lui ai demandé cde faire ça pour moi!

Tatsuha: QUOI! MON RYUCHAN ETAIT LA!

Eiri: mais parles moi fort! ils vont t'entendre!

dans la salle, Shuichi entendait la voix de Tatsuha mais ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'il disait. son visage était rouge de plaisir et demandait une pause à Yuki mais celui-ci refusait et continuait à lécher le corps chaud de Shuichi. pris d'un bonheur intense, ils s'adonnaient à leur pulsions en se fichant pas mal ce que qu'il arriverait si quelqu'un les trouvaient en pleine action.

* * *

_note de l'auteur: on aurait très bien pu arrêter la fic. Shuichi ayant retrouvé son yuki et Yuki son shuichi, ils s'en fichent pas mal du reste. mais on ne saura jamais comment Shuichi est devenu Anami et Comment Eiri est toujours en vie... ah oui autre chose à préciser, Eiri est revenu avec les cheveux blonds c'est pour ça que lorsque Yyuki discute avec Eiri il le prend pour Anami. bon ben euh... je vais arrêter mon blabla et vous laisser lire la suite._

* * *

Shuichi préparait le petit déjeuner de Yuki toujours aussi lève tard comme à son habitude. depuis leur retour de Kyoto, chacun d'eux ont coupé les ponts avec leurs familles respectives pour ne penser qu'à leur bonheur. Shuichi avait annoncé son retour dans le monde de musique et organise sous peu un concert marquant son retour sur la scène national, Yuki continuait sa vie d'écrivain populaire auprès des jeunes filles en fleurs. le repas terminé Shuichi allait dan la chambre, pour essayer de voir si son amant était réveillé. 

à son chevet, Shuichi souriait à la vue angélique de Yuki pour le réveiller, il lui posait un baiser sur ses lèvres. puis il se sentait entraîner sur le lit. puis il sentait les lèvres de Yuki bouger sur les siennes. Yuki se détachait un peu de son amant pour voir son joli petit minois comme première image de sa journée. il lui léchait son corps et enlevait un à un les vêtements propres que Shuichi portait. rouge de plaisir, Shuichi essayait de se débattre un peu mais Yuki était si doué au lit, qu'il se laissa faire par les caresses sensuelles. avant que son esprit s'enivre, il parlait du repas.

Shuichi: Yuki... le ...

Yuki: qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

Shuichi: ... le déjeuner est prêt ...

Yuki: bien sûr... mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de manger ce matin?

Shuichi: Ah... non... arrête... Ah ... mon dieu... Yuki...

* * *

Tatsuha et Eiri mangeant un bon petit déjeuner à la française à l'hôtel où ils résidaient. comme des amis qui ne sont pas vus depuis des années, ils discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'accident de l'avion. Eiri buvait son café pendant que Tatsuha mangeait un bon plat de nouilles. 

le français posait sa tasse et fronçait les sourcils à la vue de l'appétit gigantesque de Tatsuha bien qu'il avait dit qu'il couvrait les dépenses de hôtel, il ne pensait pas que Tatsuha en profitait pour se goinfre surtout à sa vue. il enfilait sa veste pour retourner dans sa chambre. Tatsuha en le voyant partir se dépêchait de finir son plat pour rejoindre Eiri qui attendait l'ascenseur. pendant qu'il courrait, la porte s'ouvrait et Eiri entrait dans la cage mais Tatsuha mettait sa main pour éviter que la porte se referme à son arrivée. puis il entra dans la salle étroite.

Tatsuha: mais pourquoi tu es fâché Punpun?

Eiri: à ton avis! ce n'est pas parce que l'on était complices pour les remettre ensemble que ça te donne le droit de vivre avec moi! dans la même chambre en plus...

Tatsuha: mais tu as dit que tu m'invitais alors j'en profite...

Eiri: mais c'est ça le problème tu en profites trop! je ne suis pas un bourgeois moi!

Tatsuha: t'inquiètes pas je paye sur le compte de ma soeur! tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les dépenses!

Eiri: oué m'empêche qu'elle va tuer en voyant son relevé de compte.

Tatsuha : ah oui c'est vrai mais tu dois la voir comment elle gère son argent! elle est toujours dans le rouge!

Eiri: j'espère qu'elle n'est devenue pas comme ça, depuis ma soit disante mort... ... enfin bon on est arrivés. tu veux prendre quelque chose? mais... hum! HUM!

Tatsuha embrassait Eiri. très surpris par l'intensité du baiser, le français se laissait faire mais la sonnerie de son téléphone portable interrompait ce baiser mais Tatsuha ne lâchait pas prise et forçait presque Eiri à le faire. mais Eiri frappait avec sa jambe au niveau de son intimité et se dégageait ainsi et se réfugiait dans la salle de bains pour pouvoir prendre tranquillement l'appel.

pendant un quart d'heure, il discutait avec Tohma sur les derniers préparatifs à faire pour le concert marquant le retour de Bad Luck. il notait sur un papier les recommandations du président en ce qui concernait le concert, ensuite il discutait avec Ryuchi Sakuma pour prendre de ses nouvelles depuis l'événement à Kyoto. puis il sort de la salle humide et demandait à Tatsuha q'il voulait bien l'accompagner à faire un jeu mal sain. sans hésiter, le jeune moine acceptait tout de suite.

* * *

dans l'après midi, Shuichi déposait avec son amant un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe d'Eiri. cela faisait très longtemps que Shuichi ne s'était pas recueilli sur la tombe de correspondant. le chanteur ne trouvait aucun mot pour exprimer sa peine. il ne pouvait pas pleurer mais il était certainement triste à l'idée de n'avoir pas pu obtenir son pardon. Shuichi était très reconnaissant envers lui: c'est lui qui a sauvé son amant d'une pathologie grave, lui qui a risqué sa vie pour lui, lui qui endurait pendant un moment ses souffrances, lui qui a sur préserver son groupe dans le monde cruel de la musique. 

en repensant à cela, Shuichi commençait à verser des larmes mais cette fois, Yuki était là pour le consoler. il l'enlaçait tendrement et lui retirait ses larmes avec ses doigts. Shuichi aimait ses bras qui étaient à la fois chaleureux et forts. Yuki remarquait une petite agitation venant de derrière lui et lâchait Shuichi; il se retourne pour demander ce qu'il se passe. Yuki tirait un sourire et se regardait Shuichi intensément.

Yuki(avec un grand sourire ): rien je me disais que tu étais meilleur que PUNPUN dans certaines circonstances.

Shuichi: comment ça? Punpun était intelligent...

Yuki: intelligent certes mais dans la pratique PUNPUN est vraiment en dessus de toi... enfin peut-être pas au lit quant il chante j'aurais cru que c'était ma concierge de l'immeuble où j'habitais à new York qui chantait dans sa douche...

Shuichi: euh.. Yuki..

Yuki: disons en plus... qu'en composition musicale, il est encore pire que toi... même un enfant qu'il vient à peine d'écrire pourrait faire beaucoup mieux , PUNPUN n'a pas un talent zéro mais UN TALENT NEGATIF!

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: mais il y a une chose positif chez PUNPUN...

Shuichi: laquelle ?

Yuki: enfin non... vu qu'il EMBRASSE COMME UNE FILLETTE! je ne trouve rien de positif en lui... et puis il ne te ressemblait pas du tout! je me demande encore comment tu as pu tenir une correspondance aussi longue avec lui? j'aurais abandonné dès la première lettre vu son talent d'écriture...

Shuichi: Yuki!

Yuki regardait avec amusement la tête fâchée de son amant. le chanteur ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il disaient de tels méchancetés envers Eiri mais les yeux heureux et un peu moqueur le taquinent un peu et Shuichi essayaient de mettre des petits cops sur le corps de Yuki mais le romancier prenait un de se mains et le tirait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Shuichi s'accrochait à se corps qu'il aimait par dessus tout. puis leurs lèvres se détachaient et ils se souriaient mutuellement. puis ce fut le tour de Shuichi de prendre l'initiative et embrassé tendrement Yuki avant de sortir du cimetière.

quelques minutes plus tard, l'atmosphère paisible de cimetière se transformait en un champ de feu : car Eiri et Tatsuha avait tout entendu de la conversation entre les deux amants et Eiri ne pouvait plus se retenir face aux propos désagréables du nègre à la noix!

Eiri: je vais le tuer!

Tatsuha: (retenant Eiri) : mais calme-toi!

Eiri: je vais lui apprendre le respect à ce nègre à la noix! non seulement il fait référence à moi avec Punpun qu'il le dit bien fort pour que je l'entende! puis il me compare avec une vieille bique puis à une fillette! et pour terminer à un illettré! ...

Tatsuha: Eiri!

Eiri: je vais le tuer ! ce nègre à la noix, sadique en plus!

Tatsuha: c'est dans les gènes! Le paternel le lui a refilé!

Eiri: je m'en fous de ces gènes! tout ce que je veux c'est le tuer ce sadique!

Eiri était toujours en rogne contre Yuki et ne pouvait plus supporter sa sale tête de faux japonais. même Tatsuha son guide japonais, il ne pouvait plus le voir étant donné qu'il ressemblait trop au nègre à la noix. Il préférait rester seul perdu dans la ville de Tokyo a lieu de se faire accompagner par un parent de cet homme désagréable. enfin Tatsuha ne pouvait pas vraiment le laisser seul et préférait le suivre à distance.

* * *

pendant ce temps, Shuichi répétait ses chansons pour le grand concert; mais avant tout il se réjouissait d'avoir retrouvé son groupe séparé depuis longtemps pour lui. alors que Fujisaki s'énervait parce que le concert était proche est qu'il n'avait pas encore répété une seule chanson, la porte du studio s'ouvre. Shuichi se tournait vers cette inconnue qui la giflait sans ménagement. elle avait frappé si fort Shuichi qu'il en tombait par terre. la joue droite était bien rouge que l'effleurement de se doigts suffisait à appeler la douleur. la petite Ayaka (la cousine d'Eiri pas sa fiancée) était très contrarié et ne mâchait pas ses mots pour le faire comprendre à Shuichi.

Ayaka: vous êtes minable!

Hiro: Ayaka...

Ayaka: Vous, ne vous en mêlez pas!

Shuichi: comment ça? et puis d'abord qui êtes-vous?

Ayaka: pff... tu oses me poser cette question? après tout c'est normal qu'Eiri ne t'aie pas parlé de moi. c'est qu'un sale égoïste après tout enfin bon... tu en es aussi parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Shuichi: Comment ça?

Ayaka: ne fais pas l'ignorant! tu es aussi ingrat que lui! il se permet de se "suicider" après ton ascension vers la gloire puis il disparaît comme dans la nature. et toi, comme si de rien n'était tu reviens en disant "oui je vais fêter mon retour avec un grand concert". laisse-moi rire! c'est grâce à Eiri si tu es encore populaire parce que sans lui tu serais oublié de tous.

Hiro: hé... t'es pas en train de nous dire que...

Ayaka: Oh que si... c'est mon cousin qui vous dirigeait pendant son absence. les ventes de Bad Luck n'ont nullement diminué mais au contraire, elle se sont multipliés et c'est grâce à mon cousin, lui ne faisait que récolté ce qu'il a semé dans son dos!

Shuichi: je ... ne savais pas...

Ayaka: et ce n'est pas tout! tu te faisais toi-même concurrence en tant qu'Anami Hitari! et pourtant mon cousin t'a largement battu! je dirais même presque si je n'étais pas venu à al demande de Tohma, je serais certaine que mon groupe serait largement au dessus du tien. mais il faut qu'Eiri fasse toujours qu'à sa tête.

Shuichi: Eiri... m'a remplacé?... vous étiez au courant, n'est-ce pas? et pourtant... vous ne v'avez rien dit...

Hiro: Seguchi nous l'a dit après cet accident d'avion... pourtant...

Ayaka: oui Eiri t'as remplacé pendant cette période et pas seulement en tant qu'artiste mais en tant que personne... même auprès de ton cher amant...

Shuichi: non... ce n'est pas vrai...

Ayaka: si tu doutes de moi, poses la question à Yuki il te fera une joie de t'y répondre. Shuichi n'était pas encore remis de cette nouvelle. son amant avait parlé de lui comme celui qui les sauvés mais en entendant la petite cousine parler, il ne savait plus quoi penser. il se souvenait des derniers mots qu'il avait adressés à Eiri avant qu'il ne change.

Shuichi: c'était vrai alors...

Ayaka: et puis...

mais Ayaka n'avait plus rien à dire étant donné que Shuichi était parti à toute vitesse pour voir Yuki et lui demander des explications. Hiro et Fujisaki ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation et Ayaka le leur expliquait. à ces dernières paroles, Ayaka sort de la pièce mais elle faisait une rencontre assez insolite. en fait, c'était Tatsuha qui se tenait là devant elle. au visages un peu attristés des artistes et pas l'absence de Shindo, le jeune moine devinait sans peine se qu'il s'est passé.

Tatsuha: qu'est-ce que tu fais là? je te croyais en France.

Ayaka: Tohma m'a demandé de revenir en urgence et pour que je constate quoi? que Mon cousin a bien fait son boulot et que son correspondant n'est pas du tout reconnaissant à ce qu'il a fait pour lui... et...

Tatsuha: (son téléphone portable sonne) une minute... allo. oui? ... je parles à Ayaka là... comment ça où est l' "autre"? .. il semble s'être volatilisé... ok tu veux lui parler... tiens Ayaka, un coup de fil de la part de ton cousin...

Ayaka: quoi? **allô, Eiri! mais où est-ce que tu es en ce moment? hum... mais... je comprends... mais... c'est pas juste ce que tu viens de dire... quoi... j'ai compris... oui... au revoir...**

Tatsuha éteignait son téléphone et la petite Ayaka sortait du studio.

Tatsuha: _quelle famille... mais déjà les français sont tous bizarres..._

* * *

_Note de l'auteur: oui dans l'épisode du cimetière, ça peut sembler bizarre mais Yuki savait que Eiri était toujours en vie en repensant à tous les événements... bon il ne faut pas s'étonner que Yuki l'appelle exprès par son surnom débile._


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

pendant ce temps, Shuichi était arrivé chez lui et était bien remonté conter Yuki après ce que la jeune artiste a dit à propos des événements que Yuki a eu avec son correspondant. Shuichi lui posait tellement de questions que Yuki préférait s'enfermer dans son bureau que plutôt d'écouter et de répondre aux interrogations de son amant. car il avait un boulot monstre à rattraper depuis leurs incidents qu'il ferait faire des nuits blanches seuls devant son ordinateur que devoir supporter le chanteur au lit et lui posant sans cesse des questions. Shuichi dormait sur le canapé en attendant qu'Yuki se calmait et sortait de son bureau. l'écrivain sortait très tard de son bureau et déposait un drap sur le corps à moitié dévêtis de Shuichi. Yuki lui donnait un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de l'emmener dans une pièce plus approprié pour le sommeil. le lendemain, le chanteur se réveilla et avait la tête qui lui tournait un peu. puis il se réveilla brusquement. Yuki entrait dans la chambre lui apportant une serviette humide. Mais Shuichi jetait le tissu et pleurait. Yuki ne comprenait pas son geste : c'était al première fois que Shuichi rejetait son aide alors qu'il se monter bienveillant avec lui. 

Shuichi : Pourquoi...

Yuki: c'est quoi ta question du jour?

Shuichi: est-ce qu'Eiri a vécu ici ... est-ce qu'il a ... ?

Yuki comprenait alors ce que Shuichi voulait savoir : il ne pensait pas le lui dire de si tôt mais il ne pouvait pas le cacher à Shuichi éternellement et il valait mieux lui répondre. il s'asseyait près de son amant.

Yuki : Ok... c'est vrai Eiri était ici pendant que tu n'étais pas là...

Shuichi: Ayaka avait raison...

Yuki: Ayaka?

Shuichi: la cousine d'Eiri est venue aujourd'hui au studio... et elle m'a dit qu'Eiri m'avait totalement remplacé même auprès de toi...Est-ce que ça veut dire que!...

Yuki: cette fille a raison... Eiri t'a effectivement remplacé dans ma vie pendant que tu jouais les vedettes. pourtant, je n'ai eu aucun sentiment d'amour pour lui. il n'y avait que toi dans mon coeur.

Shuichi: vraiment? alors monter-le moi... si tu m'aimes vraiment montre-moi combien tu tiens à moi...

Yuki: Shuichi...

Shuichi: si tu tenais vraiment à moi, alors comment peux-tu expliquer que tu n'es pas venu me chercher quand j'étais Anami? que faisais-tu avec Eiri?

Yuki: tais-toi!

l'écrivain montait sur le lit empoignant les poignets de Shuichi et l'embrassant pour qu'il se taise. il ,plaquait son corps contre celui de Shuichi. il était assez lourd pour lui et Shuichi se débattait face à la lourdeur de son amant. Yuki le laisse respirer un instant avant de s'attaquer à une partie plus basse du chanteur.

Yuki: Shuichi... je n'ai jamais su si tu étais vivant depuis ton accident... je me suis rendu compte lors de mon mariage avec Ayaka... pourtant lors de ton apparition à la Tv, j'avais ce pressentiment...

Shuichi: Yuki...

Yuki: c'est le même qui se réveillait en moi lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois... Shuichi laisse-moi te montrer combien je tiens à toi...

Shuichi: Yuki... Ta main...

Yuki: n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais, Shuichi? ne voulais-tu voir mon amour pour toi?

Shuichi: Ah...ah... arrête...

Yuki pourquoi s'arrêter? n'aimes-tu pas ça?

Shuichi:... non...

* * *

Le producteur d'Anami commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'a donné de signe de vie mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait plus, c'était la remontée rapide des ventes de la ng. Il n'avait jamais vu une remontée pareille dans toute sa vie de producteur. Il commençait à déprimer quand il voyait Anami dans l'encadrement de la porte du studio.

Anami: excusez mon retard mais…

Producteur: où étais-tu passé? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que l'on attend et le directeur veut te voir.

Anami: ah bon? Mais j'ai juste une question à poser que savez-vous sur moi!

Producteur: ce n'est pas le moment de jouer, Anami! Tu as un travail à finir que tu as laissé en plan depuis une semaine. Et dépêche-toi d'aller voir le directeur! Il est très en colère contre toi!

Anami: je me demande bien pourquoi… si c'est pour l'album, …

Producteur; il ne veut pas te parler de ça. Mais… je sais ce qu'il t'est arrivé la dernière fois que tu l'as vu…

Anami: hum?

Producteur: je pensais m'inquiéter pour ton album mais en fait, je veux que tu quittes ce monde.

Anami: quoi?

Producteur: dépêche-toi de partir avant qu'il arrive! Je ne veux pas que tu subisses à nouveau sa colère.

Anami: de quoi parlez-vous?

Producteur: va-t-en! Avant qu'il te retrouve, Shuichi!

Anami: comment m'avez-vous appelé?

Producteur: peut importe! Sauve-toi et ne reviens plus jamais ici!

Anami: mais…

Anami faisait demi tour quand il bousculait accidentellement un jeune homme. Il s'excusait et l'aidait à se relever. Le producteur venait et passait sa main sur les vêtements de celui-ci.

Producteur: Vous n'avez rien, monsieur le directeur?

Anami: quoi? C'est de lui que j'aurais du avoir peur?

Anami ne comprenait pas en quoi ce jeune homme pouvait-il être le directeur de la boite concurrente à la NG. Ce garçon avait à peine la vingtaine d'années et il ne pouvait pas à son âge dirigée une telle boite. Enfin, pourquoi Anami devrait-il s'étonner: Tohma Seguchi n'avait-il pas une apparence de jeune adolescent alors qu'il n'a le double en âge? Anami s'excusait mais le jeune homme n'était pas prête de pardonner son geste.

Directeur: dans mon bureau! Et toute de suite!

Anami: oui.

Le blond suivait ce jeune homme. S'il le pouvait le dire, il dirait qu'il ressemblerait à Tohma enfin du point de vue caractéristique parce que là franchement, ça dépassait toute la logique chez Anami Dès qu'ils arrivaient à destination, c'est-à-dire dans le bureau du directeur, il fermait la porte et regardait avec attention ce que ce jeune directeurfaisait.

Directeur: as-tu oublié que l'on doit se voir toutes les semaines?

Anami: ça m'était sorti complètement de la…

Le directeur frappait Anami à la joue par une gifle. Anami sentait al douleur et il tenait face à ce jeune homme qui semblait être un enfant gâte.

Directeur: as-tu oublié grâce à qui tu es devenu celui que tu es aujourd'hui?

Anami: disons que j'ai des pertes de mémoires en ce moment.

Directeur: que te souviens-tu?

Anami: pleins de choses comme par exemple mon vrai nom…

Directeur: ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Anami est ton nom!

Anami: vraiment alors pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé Shuichi?

Directeur: tu ressembles beaucoup à ce chanteur c'es tout! Il est normal que l'on te confonde avec lui!

Anami: est-ce vraiment votre opinion, monsieur qui m'a fait renverser avec sa voiture?

Directeur: c'était un accident et tu t'en ai bien … comment sais-tu ça?

Anami: disons que j'ai mené ma petite enquête… monsieur mon assassin!

Directeur: ainsi tu as retrouvé ta mémoire?

Anami: exact! Et même parfaitement des circonstances… que dirais-tu si je dis ça à la police?

Directeur: tu n'oserais pas… qui t'a permis de rester sur le marché? Et de toute façon si tu le dis, toi aussi tu seras condamné! Personne ne te reprendra même pas la ng que tu aimes tant!

Anami: peut-être… mais je suis parti de mon plein de gré à la Ng et puis Tohma commençait à me détester… ce ne sera pas facile à le convaincre de me reprendre sous son aile mais je ne suis pas en premier lieu un chanteur…

Directeur: qu'est-ce que tu dis? Si tu n'es pas Anami, qui es-tu?

Anami: moi? C'est vrai que Anami n'est pas mon vrai prénom mais je le préfère plus que mon vrai prénom…

Directeur: ou est alors le vrai Anami?

Tohma: il est chez moi! Tranquillement en train de travailler!

Directeur: Seguchi?

Tohma: vraiment qui m'aurait dit que tu avais sous ton toit un de mes artistes.

Directeur: que raconte-tu là? De qui veux-tu parler? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas prendre un artiste d'une autre compagnie!

Tohma: mais si tu le caches sous un pseudonyme, personne ne pourra dire que tu avais Shuichi Shindo ici… tant que je n'avais pas assez de preuve pour t'accuser.

Anami: vous êtes devenu assez négligeant ces derniers temps et nous n'avez pas fait attention aux fréquentations de votre artiste… mais nous avons découverts la vérité sur votre compte… vous en dirons rien à une seule condition.

Tohma: romps le contrat qui lie Anami à ta société!

Directeur: pourquoi je ferais ça! C'est plutôt que l'on t'accusait de tromper les fans en envoyant un imitateur de Shindo sur les planches! Ton prestige va en prendre un coup et ce sera la fin de la NG!

Tohma: peut-être mais…

Anami: c'est NG UnYvErSaLy qui payera les frais et non la Ng record…

Directeur: alors vous avez tout prévu?

Tohma: je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette histoire au contraire j'ai tout à y gagner.

Anami: alors romps ce contrat!

Directeur: vous êtes naïfs… je peux vous faire taire à jamais!

Anami: Tohma! Attention!

Le directeur sortait un pistolet de sa veste et tirait sur les deux personnes. Anami protégeait Tohma de son corps et la balle venait lui brûlait une partie de ses vêtements. Le directeur pointait son arme vers les deux hommes. C'était peut-être la fin pour eux. Quand soudain el producteur Anami arrive et frappe son supérieur ou du moins le retient.

Producteur: allez-vous en!

Anami: mais!

Producteur; ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi! Fuyez!

Tohma: viens!

Anami: je ne peux pas te laisser avec ce fou furieux!

Producteur: mais c'est ma façon d'expier mes péchés!

Anami: quoi?

Producteur: je savais que vous étiez shindo mais je n'étais pas sur quand j'ai demandé au directeur son avis! Et c'est là que j'ai compris que vous redevenez vous-même petit à petit! Je me suis comporté égoïstement simplement parce que je vous aimais amis en voyant votre visage triste qui souriait à la vue de Yuki Eiri, je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que je vous sauvede cette maison!

Anami: vous…

Producteur: petit à petite je vous fais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre vraie vie pour que vous sortiez seul car j'avais peur que l'on me découvre… mais quand je vous ai vu revenir, je voulais…

Anami: c'est inutile! Je lai compris dans vos yeux!

Tohma: partons maintenant!

Anami: nous nous reverrons!

Le directeur se dégageait du producteur et lui dirait une balle dans la jambe pour l'empêcher de bouger puis il allait à la poursuite des deux blonds. Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Tatsuha qui était au détour d'un couloir là pour l'assommer et lui retirer son arme dangereuse!

Tohma sortait de sa cachette, Eiri appuyé sur lui. Tous les trois souriaient et se félicitait mutuellement pour leurs taches respectives. Ils sortaient ensemble du bâtiment et Tohma appelait la police et les urgences. Pendant que les fonctionnaires faisaient leur boulot, Eiri racontait à Tohma et à tasuha comment il a fait pour être toujours en vie à cette heure. En fait il n'avait pas embarqué dans son avion, il avait demandé de sortir et de retourner à l'aéroport mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas qu'il allait échapper à la mort.

* * *

quelques jours plus tard, Tatsuha et Eiri entrait dans une boutique de vêtements pour essayer de trouver à la demande de Tohma des affaires appropriées pour le concert. Pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, Eiri avait échangés ses cheveux un peu rosées conter une teinte plus rayonnante également presque que ceux de Yuki. de plus pour cacher ses yeux marron, il portait des lunettes de soleil. Tatsuha l'accompagnait pour lui montrer des endroits assez intéressants pour le français. pendant qu'Eiri choisissait des vêtements, Tatsuha remarquait sa mine un peu attristée.

Tatsuha: ça s'est mal passé avec ta cousine?

Eiri: elle s'en remettra vite. elle déteste les gens que j'aime mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas être tout le temps sur mon dos et puis qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de me coller à mes basques. Tiens moi ça Tatsuha!

Tatsuha: c'est quoi ça?

Eiri: ça ne se voit pas?

Tatsuha: Tu te prépares pour cette soirée? j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.!

Eiri: c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Shuichi comment trouves-tu cette tenue?

Tatsuha: ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Shuichi de s'habiller aussi correctement...

Eiri: il est plutôt comment?

Tatsuha: du genre "je m'en fous de mam tenue tant que cela plait à Eiri".

Eiri: Ah bon? alors il va apprendre à bien s'habiller pour une fois. bon je crois que je vais prendre ça et ça !

Tatsuha: mais pourquoi tu prends deux fois la même tenue?

Eiri: surprise.

Tatsuha ne comprenait rien à ce que disait Eiri mais lorsque le français lui montre l'affiche du concert événement de la NG, le moine commençait à avoir sa petite idée. l'affiche était accrochée sur lesplus grands immeubles de la ville. pour une fois, Bad Luck avait posé aux cotés des Nittle Grasper. tout reposait sur une dualité entre les deux chanteurs. on ne voyait que le 3/4 du visage des leaders. qui portaient une tenue semblable amis aux couleurs opposées avec sur leurs tête un chapeau et dessus étaient marqué le nom de la société pour laquelle il travaillait. l'heure du concert était arrivée. pourtant Shuichi manquait à l'appel. dans les coulisses, tout le monde se mettait à sa recherche sauf bien entendu Eiri qui devait se tenir caché pendant tout le concert. Même Yuki dans la salle ne savait pas où il se trouvait. en fait Shuichi était au cimetière sur la tombe d'Eiri. il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait pu se passer ente Yuki et lui. il savait qu'il était très en retard pour son concert mais il voulait rendre une dernière fois hommage à son ami avant de redevenir totalement lui.

Shuichi: _ça y est... la boucle est enfin bouclée... un an s'est passé depuis ton arrivée et, j'aurais voulu te dire combien tu étais important pour moi... je n'avais rien compris sur tes intentions mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris que 'est grâce à toi si nos sentiments se sont endurcis. je t'en remercie Eiri... je te ferais honneur... je n'oublierais jamais cette phrase qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux... comme je le t'ai promis... jamais je ne l'oublierai tout comme toi._


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Vingt minutes de retard! et les spectateurs commençaient à s'impatienter et les équipes techniques n'ont aucune nouvelle de Shuichi. Tohma apportait els nouvelles pour Eiri qui devait alors se préparer à entrer en scène. mais Ryuchi lui a défendu. pourtant une erreur technique provoquait le changement et une prise de décision rapide. en effet, un technicien a mis la musique de la chanson d'ouverture. ce qu'il faisait hurler de joies les spectateurs. pourtant Eiri ne pouvait pas encore montés sur scène à ce moment dans les coulisses on entendait Shuichi courir vers le devant la scène pour chanter la chanson d'ouverture. tout le monde soupirait de soulagement et s'accordait un moment de répit. le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

après Trente minutes à 3/4 heures de chansons en solo, Shuichi retourne dans les coulisses pour se changer pendant que les Nittle Grasper prennent le relais pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ayaka venait dans sa loge pour s'excuser de son attitude passée. elle le faisait à la demande d'Eiri qui était caché pour mieux écouter leur conversation. Shuichi lui faisait un grand sourire et acceptait ses excuses. la jeune fille lui sautait dans ses bras pour le remercie ce qu'il faisait enrager Eiri! puis ils se mettent en place pour leur duo.

sur un ton festif, un dragon faisait son apparition sur scène se promenait sur la scène dont un grand écran en forme de miroir était accroché dans le fond. Shuichi et Ayaka entrait en scène de part et d'autres de la scène profitant que ce dragon distrait les spectateurs. Shuichi était habillé d'un costume chinois avec des dorures au niveau de ces épaules tandis qu'Ayaka était quasiment dévêtue, baskets au pieds avec une minijupe vraiment osé avec un haut qui ne cachait que le haut de sa poitrine, ses cheveux en couettes. ils montaient sur la petite estrade ensuite le couple qui étaient pris la main montrait du doigt le parcours de la tête du dragon, Shuichi tapotait sur l'épaule d'Ayaka qui s'est retournée.

puis sa main glissait jusqu'à prendre ses mains. puis la tête du dragon vient les saluer. l'écran géant ne filmait que les visages des chanteurs et puis de temps en temps des plans américaines. puis tournant vers son regard vers Yuki situé au fond de la salle il faisait la première partie du couplet puis Ayaka tout en chantant, descendait de l'estrade pendant que le dragon regagne les coulisses. Shuichi la suivait du regard puis descend à son tour l'estrade. des danseurs habillés dans le même style qu'eux, venait du fond à partie de ce moment, Shuichi et Ayaka dansaient ensemble. s

achant tout ce qu'il se passe, elle n'hésitait à jouer les aguicheuses avec Shuichi rien que pour énerver Yuki de la salle et son cousin qui regardait le concert depuis une salle privée dans les coulisses. Shuichi terminait ses phrases et semblait être très content d'avoir Ayaka comme partenaire de danse. si elle lui tendait son bras de son coté, Shuichi passait sous celui-ci pour qu'il puisse être au devant de la scène pour chanter sa part. Ayaka posait sa main sur son épaule et faisait un super déhanchement ce qui ne laisse pas vraiment Shuichi indifférent puis Ayaka changeait de coté en passant derrière lui.

Shuichi tendait soin bras, Ayaka passait en dessous toujours en le tenant et Shuichi la faisait danser de façon très rapprochée. Shuichi et Ayaka étaient en parfaite synchronisation pour la danse. pendant que les danseurs et danseuses montent sur l'estrades, Shuichi et Ayaka (surtout elle) jouent avec le regard et se tournaient autour de l'un à l'autres. puis Ayaka montait de quelques pas et Shuichi la rejoint en jouant le garçon séduit.

Ayaka entrant dans le jeu lui prend sa main et ils dansaient un moment ensemble. lorsque la partie instrumentale arrive, ils montent sur l'estrade et reste immobile. le dragon de l'introduction entre et parcourt en long et en large la scène puis son départ réanime les personnages de la scène. les chanteurs reprennent ensemble la dernière partie en faisait des déhanchement sur l'estrade puis il descendant et ils reprennent la chorégraphie du refrain. Ayaka chantait en posant son bras sur l'épaule de Shuichi. Pour les dernières mots de la chanson, le dragon revient et les accompagnateurs des chanteurs montent tous sur l'estrade et lors de la dernière note, Ayaka s'appuie sur le dos de Shuichi pour la pose finale.

Tout le monde applaudissait leur prestation sauf bien évidemment, Yuki qui ne supportait pas le jeu d'Ayaka avec son amant et Eiri qui avait pourtant prévenu sa cousine sur le jeu qu'elle devait avoir sur la scène avec Shuichi, car en dansant avec Eiri elle usait trop de ses charmes mais là il était certain qu'elle l'avait fait exprès rien que pour le taquiner! le concert continuait! pour la chanson de rappel sur scène, les spectateurs criaient le nom de Shuichi!

puis les lumières de la scène s'éteignent pour laisser place à une musique style très baroque, puis une à une les lumières se rallument et l'écran géant en forme de miroir faisait apparaître des images de lèvres pulpeuses. une musique entraînante et très rigolote prenait place sur la scène. Bad Luck arrivaient dans des costumes farfelus et pour monter vers l'avant, ils sautaient à petit pas comme des gamins sur excités. leurs vêtements était bicolores: rose et noires! Shuichi pour se démarquer de ses partenaires portaient un bandeau rose pailleté! par rapport à ses autres mises en scènes pour la première fois Fujisaka et Nakano étaient toujours aux coté de leur chanteur même s'ils se déplaçaient. en fait il faisait les mêmes mouvements de lui! donc ils sautaient aussi comme des lapins.

Quasiment à chaque fin de la phrase on pouvait entendre un smack adressé au public . Sur l'écran géant, des caricatures des membres du groupe défilaient! de temps en temps on pouvait voir des dessins de Shuichi, et de Nakano en train de tirer la langue! Si les fans étaient ravis, de voir l'évolution du style vestimentaire du groupe, Yuki dans le fond de la salle, était en train de rire face à la stupidité sans bornes de son amant. Eiri était quasi dégoûtée de voir ça mais finissait par se laisser entraîner par les fous rires du groupe Nittle Grasper à la vue de cette chorégraphie !

après avoir bien diverti pendant un moment le public pendant sur cette chanson et la suivante sur laquelle il a failli tomber en marchant sur un bouquet de fleurs, il redevenait un peu plus sérieux. il se mettait au milieu de la scène et les lumières se braquent sur lui. Shuichi habillé trop densément, se défait de quelques uns de ses vêtements pour n'être qu'avec un une chemise sans manches qui montrait une partie de son torse et un pantalon de couleur bleu. une plaque decendait pour débarrasser la scène de ses vêtements. puis des danseurs viennent sur scène pour accompagner le chant.

Shuichi portait en guise de pendentif, l'anneau qu'Eiri lui avait destinés, en plus d'un bracelet qui cachait totalement son poignet pour lui donner un look plus rebelle. pendant toute la chanson, le 'écran montrait des poses de Shuichi qu'il exécutait pendant la danse et que les spectateurs du fond ne remarquait pas trop. Shuichi jouait avec sa main libre décoré du bracelet sur son corps et n'hésitait pas la mettre près de son visage. il faisait aussi quelques gestes meurtrières mais aussi des gestes tendres vers son public.

Shuichi conquérait et charmait son public. à la fin de la chanson, la plaque descendante était remontée et Shuichi montait dessus et d'un geste, des feux d'artifice sortait du bas de cette plaque des sur le devants de la scène. face à cette chanson de rappel, le public en pouvait que garer un moment de souvenir inoubliable. face à cela, Shuichi remerciait son public avant d'entamer un discours de remerciement à une personne particulière.

Shuichi: " je vous remercie tous d'être venus si nombreux. ce concert est un hommage à celui à qui je dois ma vie..."

Yuki n'avait pas plus besoin de comprendre ce qu'il disait parce qu'il parlait d'Eiri son correspondant. le français montait en heure des escaliers, en attendant son heure. Shuichi baissait la tête et se mettait en place. les lumières étaient de couleur fade et la musique douce de piano se faisait entendre. Shuichi allait chanter la chanson que Eiri lui avait dédiée. mais Shuichi pensait à la fois à son amant et à son correspondant car pour lui, c'était les deux êtres à qui il doit sa vie.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_  
I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_  
"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

Shuichi était triste de chanter cette chanson. cette chanson lui rappelait ce qu'il avait vécu en compagnie de ces deux personnes : les bons comme les mauvais moments. depuis l'arrivée d'Eiri à Tokyo, il était le médiateur entre ces deux là. mais ce qu'il avait le plus retenu c'était les derniers jours qu'il a passés en leur compagnie. maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, Eiri ne pourrait plus lui accorder son pardon puisqu'il était mort.

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_  
And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

le visage qu'exprimait Shuichi était filmé. puis des images montrait la tristesse de cette chanson passaient et les spectateurs agitaient doucement leurs baguettes lumineuses. Eiri écoutait cette voix de Shuichi: une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Eiri respirait un bon coup et prenait le rythme de la chanson.

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

Shuichi se retournait et voyait son image en train de chanter alors qu'il n'avait pas le micro près de ses lèvres. et qu'il n'avait jamais répéter cette chanson dans cette tenue. il se demandait comment était-ce possible. il ne chantait pas en play-back et pourtant il entendait sa voix en train de chanter cette chanson. Eiri descendait les escaliers et la lumière d'un projecteur se braque sur lui.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you muet _

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

Shuichi était encore tout retourné et Eiri descendait tranquillement les escaliers pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Shindo. Shuichi était face à ça: son correspondant, son sauveur était toujours vivant et il chantait la chanson qui lui dédié. Shuichi courait vers lui et l'enlaçait. Eiri s'entendant à cette réaction et s'appuyait sur ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. doucement Eiri le prenait à son tour dans se bras et lui fait rappeler qu'ils étaient sur scène. Yuki était déjà en colère conter Ayaka lors de sa prestation mais là il était vraiment un rogne contre Eiri!

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

Eiri et Shuichi se tenaient la main discrètement pour en pas trop se faire surprendre par la caméra qui filmait tout. puis Shuichi lui sautait dans les bas pour manifester sa joie. Eiri était aussi de voir enfin son correspondant enfin guéri! après le concert dans les loges, les artistes discutaient sur la réussite du concert. Eiri et Shuichi s'était isolé pour se raconter tout ce qu'il est passé entre temps. Ayaka déchirait devant Tohma le contrat qui liait sa compagnie avec la sienne ce qui fait renaître la NG Corporation. Yuki arrivait dans les coulisses et demandait à savoir où il était son amant. Shuichi arrivait en entendant l'appel de son coeur en compagnie d'Eiri. les deux français se regardaient dans leurs yeux et souriaient.


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki,et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami m'appartient.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Eiri et Ayaka repartaient en France. La vie reprenait le cours normal. Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper se portaient à merveille bien qu'Ask remontait dans les ventes. Ayaka avait confié son groupe à La ng car elle n'avait plus le temps de s'en occuper depuis qu'elle a de nouveau Eiri dans sa vie. Pourtant un soir,... 

alors que Shuichi rentrait de son travail, Yûki l'embrassait tendrement dans son appartement. Shuichi ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela mais il était heureux de l'embrasser de toucher à nouveau des lèvres qui lui avaient manqué. Yûki l'entrainait dan la chambre dans laquelle il embrassait le cou fin de Shuichi alors que ses mains le défaisait de sa chemise. Shuichi se laissait aller par les gestes tendres de son partenaire. Il se retournait pour se coller au corps de celui-ci.

Yûki pendant qu'il l'embrassait, glissait sa main sous ce jeans pour s'emparer que la virilité de son amant. L'autre min de Yûki caressait un des longs et fin bras de Shuichi jusqu'à atteindre sa main frêle. Yûki enlevait sa chemise, embrasait et léchait ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré depuis un an. Même s'il savait qu'il avait déjà couché avec lui en tant qu'Anami, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Bien qu'il s'agissait de la même personne, Anami et Shuichi était profondément différentes : leurs baisers et leurs réactions était diamétralement opposées même s'il trouvait parfois des ressemblances : Shuichi avait une parfaite connaissance sur ses sentiments à l'égard de l'écrivain alors qu'Anami se laissait guider par ses sentiments même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Yûki et Shuichi se retournaient nus, les corps collé à l'autre. Yûki lubrifiait ses doigts avec sa salive avant de les faire pénétrer dans l'intimité de Shuichi. À peine qu'il effleure l'orifice, Shuichi sortait un frémissement. À l'introduction complète, Yûki embrassait Shuichi qui rougissait de plaisir. La verge devenu de plus en plus mielleuse, l'écrivain retirait se doigts et calai les jambes du chanteur autour de sa taille. Shuichi enivré par le plaisir, ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à qu'il sente une vive douleur. Le chanteur poussait des cris de douleur mélangés à ceux du plaisir. Il avait si mal qu'il demandait à son partenaire d'arrêter Mais Yûki n'écoutant en rien ses jérémiades, continuait à introduire son entrejambe. Shuichi s'accrochait au drap du lit pour essayer de ne plus penser à la douleur mais le plaisir l'emportait et son corps le montrait bien en laissant échapper un liquide chaud blanchâtre qui se déposait sur le corps d'Yûki.

Shuichi était non seulement fatigué de sa journée mais par ce sentiment de plaisir. En se retirant du corps de Shuichi, le chanteur se retournait en respirant assez rapidement. Yûki se couchait doucement sur lui tout en lui embrassant son dos et la base de sa nuque. Shuichi tremblait un peu, non pas par peur mais parce qu'il avait un peu froid. Yûki le sentait cette froideur qui ne voulait pas effleurer, il caressait le corps frigorifié par la chaleur de ses douces mains avant de former qu'un avec le corps de son amant; Shuichi serrait les draps dans ses mains car il avait mal, il était en manque de plaisir. Le chanteur se retournait pour voir le visage en sueur d'Yûki. Ce visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il passait ses bras autour du cou d'Yûki pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Leurs langues se touchaient et Yûki posait se mains sur le corps frêle de son amant avant qu'ils ne tombent ensemble sur le lit. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Shuichi ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres sucrées qui lui apportaient tant de bonheur. (Enfin, ... si on arrêtait là...)

soudain on sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de Yûki. Le couple ne s'en occupait et continuait leur besogne même si la personne avait sonné plusieurs fois. Yûki embrassait Shuichi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette phrase : "Papa, ouvre-moi!"

Shuichi + Yûki: t'es maintenant père!

De nouveau habillé correctement, Shuichi et Yûki ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Et ils découvrent un petit garçon d'environ âgé de 4 à 5 ans. Le petit garçon courrait dans les bras de Shuichi et lui faisait quelques bisous sur le visage. Yûki le prenait pas son manteau et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait là de façon sèche.

Yûki: et t'es qui, toi?

Garçon: papa, aide-moi!Il est méchant avec moi!

Yûki: c'est ton gamin?

Shuichi: ce n'est pas vrai?

Garçon: tiens prends ça (il mord le bras de Yûki et se colle au cou de Shuichi) papa, il est méchant!

Shuichi: attends, je suis ton père?

Garçon: maman m'avait prévenu alors moi, je suis ton fils, Kirikaze... maman m'a dit que je vivrais chez toi à partir d'aujourd'hui...

Yûki: gné! Attends un peu...me ne dis pas que ta mère s'appelle Ayaka...

Kirikaze: oui... et toi, t'es ki? Le domestique de papa? Parce que franchement, c'est mal rangé ici...oh... cheveux blonds... yeux dorés... t'es le nègre à la noix!

Yûki:

Shuichi: quoi... non... ce n'est pas vrai...

Yûki: oh que si...

Kirikazé: je suis si content de pouvoir vivre avec toi papa!

Shuichi: je ne suis pas ton père... tu dois me confondre...

Kirikazé: non! Parce que mon papa est chanteur et il travaille à la Ng corporation!

Shuichi: attends tu es sur que je suis ton père? tu ne me confond pas avec Ryuichi?

Kirikazé: papa! je suis capable de te reconnaitre entre mille et puis maman Ayaka m'a dit que...

Yûki: attends si sa mère était Ayaka et que son père travaille en tant que chanteur de la NG, ça veut dire...

Shuichi: non... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Yûki: c'est ... Punpun...

Kirikazé fâché , s'enlevait du cou de Shuichi pour donner un coup de pied au niveau de la jambe d'Yûki. Fatigué de son activité nocturne et de la violence du coup du petit garçon, Yûki était rouge de colère . Avant de se cacher dans le dos de Shuichi, le garçonnet tirait la langue à Yûki . Très très énervé d'apprendre qu'il a en face de lui, le fils d'Eiri et qu'il a du s'arrêter au moment le plus crucial de la nuit, Yûki poursuivait le petit garçon dans tout l'appartement.

Yûki: JE VAIS LE BUTER!

Kirikaze: tu ne m'aurais pas! nanananana nanananana

Yûki: je vais t'envoyer là où ton père aurait du être!

Kirikazé: même pas vrai

Shuichi: ...

* * *

Eiri: atchoum! 

Ayaka: ça va, Eiri?

Eiri: oui juste un coup froid.

Ayaka: Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé au japon?

Eiri: je te 'lai dit, c'est pour parfaire son japonais... et puis, ça nous fera des vacances.

Ayaka: dis plutôt que tu voulais te venger d'Yûki...

Eiri: tout juste!

Ayaka: c'est un grand garçon, notre Kirikaze il est déjà indépendant, il n'ya pas de soucis à se faire même s'ils l'exposent involontairement devant les caméras...

Eiri: tu as raison, on reviendra le chercher dans un an... j'ai bien que je me vengerais Yûki

**THE END**

* * *

NB: de l'auteur c'est vraiment la fin! enfin Yuki et Shuichi vont être des pseudo parents! 

_Eiri: ah… voilà enfin la fin de l'histoire! je commençais à avoir assez de jouer le rôle de Shuichi! Faire l'idiot toute la journée ce n'est pas un travail pour moi et encore moins chanter… j'ai la voix rauque maintenant… _

_Ayaka: mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Eiri? _

_Eiri: je suis simplement fatigué…_

_Altena: bah c'est bien pour ça que tu vas prendre des vacances… _

_Eiri: merci… mais comme je me suis bien amusé, j'ai envie de recommencer mais cette fois, avec un peu plus de bonne humeur. _

_Altena: non ne me dis pas que…_

_Eiri: oui! après nos vacances, venez vous retrouver dans une prochaine aventure… Nittle grasper, Bad luck, Yuki, tatsuha, Mika, ayaka, et note fils kirikaze, seront de retour très bientôt… Tohma nous a appelé pour une affaire très urgente et nous allons bientôt revenir au Japon._

_Tohma: moi? je t'ai contacté!_

_Eiri: oui… enfin, non c'est elle qui m'a appelé pour revenir au pays du Soleil levant!_

_Tohma: qui ça, elle? _

_Ayaka: vraiment, j'ai hâte de revoir Shuichi! né… nous vous donnons rendez-vous dans une autre fic… bye bye! ah oui, une petit review pour altena, ce serait très gentil de votre part! à bientôt!_

_Altena :allez pas faire de bétises dans la nouvelle fic : Dreams Of Love! _

_Eiri: trop tard! on l'a appelé! _

_Althena: Quoi! _

_Ayaka: Suivez la suite de nos aventures dans la fic: Dreams Of Love!_

_Tous: A bientôt!_


End file.
